Loud House X-Men: The Wolverines
by cruzj2018
Summary: When Lincoln attacks a group of bullies, he discovers he's a mutant with bone claws. Now he's on the run with other mutants from the government, encountering enemies, new allies, and even an unknown member of the family.
1. Chapter 1: The Claws Come Out

**Hey guys, here's a story I've really been excited about doing! Sorry if you haven't heard from me in a long time but I've been really busy and stressed out from school, but now since I've had some free time now, I thought i'd go back and get this story underway. **

**This is a crossover** **of both the Loud House and X-men universe. It's based on the Wattpad story **_**Wolver-loud**_** by omegacrow (which I highly suggest reading it it's awesome!). I really love his story, but that got me inspired to write something similar but differently. I'll be using some elements from omegacrow's story but there are a few things i'll add to my version, like an certain x-men like mutant who's going to have a huge role. **

**And if your wondering, the X-men version i'm focusing on is the original movie cast (Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, James Marsden, Ian Mckellen,etc.) in celebration of the original movie's 20th anniversary. So now I should just shut the hell up so you get to enjoy the good stuff.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: The Claws Come Out**

"Lets get one thing straight, Nature made me a freak. Man made me a weapon. And God lets it keep going on. Bad things happen to people I care about, so I stay away from a lot of people, for all our sakes. Even after I met Charles and the others, their really closet thing I have to any real family now. If I actually had one, the last thing I want is to have them in harms way because of me. I know for certain Victor's my only blood relative on this planet, no one I know is like an animal like me." Logan never had a family before the X-men, and he thought that no one else would suffer the countless amounts of pain he always goes through. Little dose he know that there's someone just like him, or in this case, a few.

* * *

Dusk at Tall Timbers Park in Royal Woods is just a common relaxing site for everyone in town. The Loud kids have been enjoying a pleasant afternoon at the park. One of the rambunctious bunch, Lincoln was just sitting on a bench near the sandbox just sketching his family as the one thing he always loved, Superheros. Lincoln's always loved superheros ever since he could remember, and always found any creative way to bring his family into the hero limelight. In most time everybody wins and they have each other's backs like when he got his first issue published of his Ace Savvy team 'The Full Deck', while there were other times were its the complete opposite as that terrible incident at the most recent Ace Savvy Convention for a cameo role in an upcoming movie which its self turned out to be a massive flop. Even after the whole 'Kings of the Con' fiasco, Lincolns been able to move on and not let it stop him from enjoying the thing he loves.

While drawing, Lincoln didn't notice two large bullies walking toward his younger sisters, Lana, Lola, and Lily. Hawk and Hank were some of the worst bullies in town (and the stupidest), they picked on anyone that looked at them funny or even if they looked at someone funny (their basically assholes). They walked right up to the twins who were building a sandcastle, they were just topping out their castle when both numskulls just slammed their feet right on top of their castle, both Hawk and Hank just stood their smiling, "Oops, my foot slipped", said Hank.

"Heh, Yeah" said Hawk, who then kicked Lana in the face, "Oh no, I guess my foot's got a mind of its own", Hawk then continued to kick Lana while Hank started to kick Lola. Both twins started to cry.

Lincoln heard their big dumb laughs and saw the sight of two big jerks hurting his sisters, and looks like Lily was next. Lincoln quickly stood up and ran towards the sandbox, "Hey! Leave my sisters alone!"

Hawk and Hank turned around to see the weird white haired boy standing their looking at them. The bullies just stood their and started laughing and the sight of Lincoln, a puny little twig trying to be a hero. "These are your sisters? Jeez, I don't know who to feel sorry for: you or them for having be nothing but a little pathetic twig with grandma hair" said Hawk. Both bullies continued laughing at Lincoln, who was getting more and more angrier. Both bullies then started to head toward Lily.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my baby sister! Or else!"

"Yeah, or else what? Your gonna call mommy and daddy to come save them. You are such a wimp!", Hank picked up Lily who was on the verge of crying in fear.

"I'm serious! Let go of Lily or your gonna regret it!"

"And what are you gonna do Grandma hair? Fight us!", Hawk and Hank just laughed while Lincoln continue to sand his ground, still looking angry. Both bullies now thought he was serious, "Oh, you wanna fight", they walked up to Lincoln, racking their knuckles and grinning, "We don't like when people play hero. Looks like your about to die grandma hair!"

Lincoln knew that the situation just took a wrong turn, "Uh oh", Lincoln then started to run for his life as the two brutes chased after him. It didn't take long for the two to catch up to him, and started to pummel him to a pulp.

The other Loud sisters saw the fight Lincoln was dragged into, and things were just getting ugly. Lynn and Luna rushed to the ruckus and tried to pull the two brutes off their baby brother. "Get off our brother!" yelled Lynn. But their actions just got them into trouble now.

Hawk and Hank now shifted their attention to Lynn and Luna. The stopped hurting Lincoln and were now fighting the two Loud girls. Lincoln was laying on the ground all bruised and bloody.

He felt hurt, and afraid. Then something changed inside Lincoln. Feelings now changed to rage, and the the sudden primal urges to hunt, fight and survive. The injured loud boy then picked himself up to his sisters surprise. Lincoln then felt something strange coming from his hands, he then noticed that his knuckles were bleeding and started to sprout three bone claws coming from both his hands, "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln's bloodcurdling yell caught the attention of everyone at the park, even Hawk and Hank. Lincoln then charged at all his speed toward the two brutes, still yelling and claws pointing straight at them. Lincoln then slashed both the bullies, getting them off Luna and Lynn. Lincoln continued to attack the two and with one swing of his arm, sliced off Hawk's right arm. He then pinned Hank to the ground, holding his claws directly in front of the bully's trough. Lincoln, breathing heavily, looked directly into his eyes with the intent to kill on his face as his wounds they cause have appeared to have healed. Seconds later, he then slowly came to his senses to notice whats going on, he saw his claws perturding from his knuckles, and saw that Hawk was near by holding his shoulder in sever pain missing his entire arm, and looked down to see Hank hurt and him complete fear to the point he saw that Hank wet his own pants. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"Get away from me!" yelled Hank in fear, while Hawk was crying still holding his bloody shoulder.

Lincoln then noticed everyone staring at him with expressions of fear and anger.

"Get out of hear you freak!"

"Get lost!"

"Monster!"

Everyone at Tall Timbers Park were yelling at Lincoln and starting to become an angry mob, led by the first person who told Lincoln to get lost, Principal Wilbur Huggins. Lincoln was so afraid, he ran out of the park before they could chase after him.

While his sisters were all in shock, Luna was the one who decided to run after him. The only one who wasn't as surprised as the others was Lisa, who not only was the first to know that Lincoln was special, but a few weeks ago she also discovered something interesting about her family.

While the people at Tall Timber's Park were tending to the injured bullies, Principal Huggins called 911, but not to call an ambulance, but the police against a certain new young menace to society, a mutant.

* * *

Soon after, once word got out of a dangerous young mutant near Detroit had severely injured two people, it quickly reached news channels all across the country, and even the U.S. Department of Defense's Sentinel Service Agency (SS), which specializes dealing with mutants.

A man named Fowler just receive the news of the new mutant threat in Royal Woods, "Look alive folks! We got ourselves a mutant to hunt. An eleven year old boy, Lincoln Loud, four foot eight inches, short white hair, chipped buck tooth, wearing an orange polo", he said to a group of federal agents all gearing up to head over to Michigan.

Another agent named Dorzd then walked up to the man with more news, "Sir. What about the other mutant in Great Lakes City? Reports of a young vicious mutant in a bodega attacked a group of robbers. We got reports of her and another girl heading toward Royal Woods."

"Hmm, I guess these mutants are making our job easier. Royal Woods, here we come." Drozd left to gear up for the trip to Royal Woods. Fowler then looked at Lincolns picture , "Your mine boy", he said with determination of finding the young mutant.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. As you can tell, Lincoln has caught the attention of some very important people in the U.S. government. If your a fan of the Fox series, _The Gifted_, then your well aware of the SS. And by what you just read, I can just assume you know who else caught the SS's attention.**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Family X

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. In this, we'll learn something shocking about the Loud family and Lincoln's initial reaction from his mutation and his attack. Again, since I have free time for most of the month, I could get a lot done with this story but that's not a guarantee. And now everyone enjoy the show.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Family X**

Lincoln ran, as fast as he could, he didn't know were he was running to or cared, he just ran to get as far away from town as he could. By night, he stopped in the woods, just at the edge of town to take a breather. He was so afraid and ashamed of what he did, even to a group of bullies, he didn't want to hurt anyone in his life. He looked down at his claws, all six stained with the bullies' blood, he thought to himself, 'I'm I a monster?', the poor young mutant started to cry.

While sobbing, Lincoln started to smell something, or someone in this case. "Lincoln?", he heard a familiar voice calling him. Lincoln looked up and looked around to see the source of the voice, suddenly Lincoln's best friend Clyde suddenly appeared right next to him "Lincoln!"

Lincoln screamed as Clyde screamed back at him. "Clyde! What are you doing here! How did you find me?"

"That's not important right now. I came to make sure your okay."

"No! I'm not okay! I just hurt those guys! I'm not safe around anyone! Just leave me alone Clyde", Lincoln said tearfully.

"Lincoln, I know you. That was an accident. They just pushed over your limit", Clyde said trying to reassure his best friend, "Do I look afraid to be near you?" Lincoln shook his head 'no', "Then you have my answer. I don't think your a monster, even if your a mutant, your still my best friend."

Lincoln smiled, "Your a good friend Clyde. But how did you find me?"

Clyde sighed, "Because your not the only mutant in town." Lincoln raised his eyebrow, "Watch", Clyde stepped a few steps back from Lincoln and in a flash, Clyde disappeared in a plume of black smoke like a smoke bomb. Lincoln gasped, the next second later, Clyde then suddenly reappeared right next to him in another plume of black smoke, "See."

Lincoln screamed again, "You can teleport!"

"Looks like. If people say your a freak, at least your not alone."

Lincoln's claws then slowly retracted back into his knuckles and then pulled his best friend into a hug,"Thanks Clyde."

Seconds later, Lincoln started to smell someone approaching fast, "Lincoln? What are you doing?", asked Clyde.

"I smell someone", Lincoln kept sniffing the air, "I think its..."

"Lincoln!", another familiar voice was calling him. This voice Lincoln knew was his rocker sister, Luna. Luna was running towards her little brother as her sent got stronger and stronger.

Lincoln gasped. He was afraid that his sisters were part of an angry mob to chase him out of town, "Clyde, we gotta run. Now!"

The two mutant boys then started to run through the dark forest. After a few minutes, they stopped to take a breather,thinking that they lost Luna.

"Do- Do you think... we lost her?" asked Clyde out of breath.

"I-I think so" replied Lincoln also out of breath.

Just then, Luna pinned Lincoln against the side of a nearby tree, "Dude, what were you thinking!"

Lincoln was starting to panic, "Luna i'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt them!"

"What? Dude, i'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you running off like that! I thought we were family!"

"But I'm not family! I grew claw things and I hurt those kids! They were bleeding Luna! Bleeding! I could have killed them! And now everyone hates me! The whole town thinks I'm a monster", said Lincoln who started to get teary eyed.

"Bro, I don't hate you. Your not a monster to me", said Luna trying to comfort her brother.

"See Lincoln, Luna knows you didn't mean it" said Clyde, "Your not a monster."

"Clydester's right bro. Your not a monster. Look dude, I know you didn't expect those claws to come out and you go just like animals, but I know how you feel baby bro."

Lincoln then got angry at Luna's remark about knowing his pain, "How would you know! I just hurt two people Luna! And now, one of them lost an arm and both are traumatized of what I've done! So how could you possibly know how I feel! Your human, i'm not!

Luna then got furious, she snarled and raised her right fist, Lincoln then closed his eyes to brace himself for Luna's punch, Clyde covered his eyes, afraid of what's to come. Luna let out a rage filled yell as her fist made contact.

But she didn't hit Lincoln, she hit the side of the tree, mere inches away from his face, Lincoln opened his eyes to see for himself and saw Luna pull her fist from the side of the tree in front of his face for him to see two bone claws sticking out of her knuckles.

Lincoln and Clyde were both shocked at the sight to the point Clyde actually fainted. "Luna your..."

"Your wrong! I understand completely! I was the first Loud born a mutant!", said Luna tearfully and still furious, "I discovered my powers when I was your age. I was jumped by a bunch of thugs. They tried to rob me and take me away. I was so afraid something inside me snapped... and I killed them!", Luna started sobbing, "I killed them. I was so afraid, that I never spoke of it since. Cuz the last thing I wanted was my own family to think of me as a monster", Luna let go of her brother's shoulder and fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

Luna then felt someone's arms wrapped around her, she knew from her smell that it was her brother and his best friend, "I'm so sorry sis. I didn't know you went through all that."

"No one should ever go through that, it sounded really scary."

Luna smiles slightly, "Thanks dudes. At least neither of you killed anyone with your powers."

"I never meant to hurt them. Did-Did you like it when you killed those guys?"

Luna looked up at her brother, "No. No I didn't like it. Even though they were thugs, I regretted it every single day."

"Then your not a monster, you were just defending yourself. If you didn't, who knows what they would've done to you, or if you would be still alive. You saved yourself sis."

Luna smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thanks baby bro. Speaking worlds of wisdom, your one of a million", the rocker mutant teen gave her little brother one of the biggest hugs they ever had.

Clyde looking at the whole moment just had tears in his eyes at the sweet sight, "This is just... the most beautiful moment... I've ever seen in my life."

The two Loud mutants looked at Clyde and just smiled, "Get in here buddy", Lincoln invited Clyde to join in the group hug.

Suddenly, Clyde hiccuped during the group hug and in a second, the three mutants vanished.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, all the Louds were worried about Lincoln. They didn't know what to think, that their Lincoln, who didn't even appear to be angry at the two brutes who made him and his father go through the airport in nothing but their underwear, would seriously hurt two local bullies.

The local news channel was reporting on Lincoln's attack and said that there still are law enforcement looking for him. The ones who were worried the most are Lynn and Lisa.

Rita was tending to the twins bruises they got from the park, "Sweetie, your positive Lincoln did this?"

Lola responded, "No, Lincoln didn't hurt us. He hurt those jerks who did this to us."

"Yeah. I didn't know Lincoln has claws. That's so cool! It's like he's part animal!", said Lana all excited that her big brother could do what he did, let alone do it for them.

Lisa was whispering to Lynn about the whole situation, "Lynn, we need to tell them."

Lynn looked back at her family, "I don't know how they'll take it, let alone dad. Look he's in the corner with Lily crying", she pointed to her father, Lynn Sr., holding her baby sister Lily, who were siting in the corner, both shedding tears over fear about Lincoln.

Lisa thought what Lynn said, "Yes i'm sure father himself wouldn't take the news very well."

Lynn looked at Lisa in confusion, "What do you mean?"

At the same time Lynn and Lisa were talking, Lori was talking to Bobby on her phone, who both appeared to be very distraught, "Booboo bear, i'm so sorry that happened, i'm glad your okay." While talking to Bobby, Lori's mood changed suddenly changed from being remorseful to utter shock, "Wait? What else happened?"

Lucy was talking to her crystal ball in the dinning room, "Oh spirits, please return our brother Lincoln Loud back to us."

Leni was so worried for Lincoln and just wanted him home, she was with Lucy to have some reassurance that he's okay, "What did they say?"

"They said he's coming home", replied Lucy.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room scaring everyone. The smoke reveled Lincoln, Luna and Clyde, who were still in a group hug.

"Lincoln!", everyone yelled, revealed to have Lincoln safe and sound.

"Son, are you okay? Are you bleeding? Did someone do this to you? Is this a Lisa experiment side effect?", Lynn Sr. was asking Lincoln a ton of questions.

"Dad! Calm down", Lincoln tried to calm his father down as he tried to explain his current situation, "I don't know what that was honestly. I'm just so sorry I did that! Please don't hate me!", Lincoln started getting emotional and started getting teary eyed.

"Sweetie we don't hate you", Rita said wrapping her arm around him.

"Neither do I son", said his father who also joined in the hug.

"You protected us Linky", Lola replied.

"You kicked those guys butts", Lana said.

"I will always love you, baby bro", Luna said.

"Your still our brother, literally", said Lori.

"We'll never 'cut' you out of the family", joked Luan, "Ha ha ha, get it? But seriously, we love you Lincoln."

"Your still our Linky", Leni said.

"You might have gifts that are inhuman, but your still family big brother", Lucy said.

"Even if you have other features some of us don't have, your still my brotherly unit", said Lisa.

"You still fam stinkoln", Lynn said.

Lily then waddled and hugged his leg, "Incoln."

Lincoln was touched by the amount of love his family had for him, even if he is a mutant, "I love you guys." Clyde saw the entire scene and was crying at the beauty of it all. "There's still one thing I don't get" Lincoln said pulling out of the hug, "How did I get these?", Lincoln's three claws then emerged from his right knuckle.

Lana was the only one excited at Lincoln's claws, "Cool! How do you get them to come out? Were do they go? Do they break?", she asked her brother all excited while getting closer look at his claws.

"Lana, I don't know. I don't even know how I got these."

Luna spoke up, "Neither do I."

Everyone was confused by what Luna said. Lynn Sr. spoke up, "Luna, what are you saying?"

"Cuz I'm just like him", Luna raised her right fist and her two claws slowly emerged out of her knuckle, everyone gasped except Lynn, Lisa, Lana and Clyde, "I'm a mutant too."

Most of her family was in shock, "You have claws too?!" said Lola, "Is there anything else!?"

"Honey how long have you had these?" asked Rita.

"Ever since I was little Link's age. I was afraid you'll be afraid of me."

"Sweetie, we could never be afraid of you", replied Lynn Sr.

Lori was getting very irritated by all the revolutions about her siblings, "Okay is there literally anything else we need to know?"

Someone else spoke up, "There is", the source was that of Lynn.

"LJ? Your...", Lynn Sr. said surprised.

"Yeah, while Luna was the first mutant in the family born, I was the second", Lynn raised her right fist and a single claw sprouted from the center of her knuckle.

The louds were even more shocked than before, even Lincoln didn't even know Lynn was a mutant too.

The only one who was all excited by all this was Lana, "No way!", she then looked down at her hands, "Dose this mean I have claws too! How do I get them to come out?", she wondered.

"This doesn't make any sense, how do you three have claws?", Lynn Sr. was starting to get all distraught.

Lisa spoke up, "I believe I can explain father, but first I think we all need to sit down, especially you father." Lynn Sr. looked confused, but non the less the whole family along with Clyde sat down in the living room, "This is not easy to say, but as you all know, I conduct weekly studies on everyone to check on their health is up to date. Back at the institute, they just received a new test into testing if someone had 'the Mutant X gene', a special gene that is believed to be the next phase in human evolution. A few weeks ago, Luna and Lynn both came to me regarding their claws, so I tested them and they came back positive for the Mutant X gene, so I looked at the other DNA of the rest of our siblings and I found that all eleven of us have the Mutant X gene."

Everyone gasped, "We're all mutants!?" said Lola.

"No, Lincoln, Luna, and Lynn are, but the rest of us have the mutant gene but it's not active so we don't posses powers as they do."

"Oh, I thought we were gonna be one X-cited family", joked Luan, "Ha ha ha, get it?", everyone looked at the young comedian with an annoyed look, "What too soon?"

Lisa resumed, "As I was saying, I looked at their mutant abilities and they all poses the same abilities such as rapid healing, animal keen senses and the most distinct feature, the bone claws. So I did a DNA search to anyone with this same genetic code and I found a match in father."

Everyone gasped, "I'm a mutant!?"

"Partially, the mutant gene in you is partly active as your a rapid healer, seen in the kitchen as you constantly cut yourself on accident and healed mere seconds later."

Her father couldn't say a world, "Well, I guess that shouldn't be too much of a surprise since I've always healed faster. Is that why dad always played favorites, did he know?"

Lisa was getting uncomfortable about where this was leading into, "Right, about that father, I've dug deeper into your family's genetics to see if any of them had the mutant gene as well and...", Lisa couldn't finish her statement.

Lynn Sr. was in suspense, "What? Was- was he a mutant too?"

"Yes, in a way" Lisa said with a creepy smile, obviously indicating that she's hiding something.

"Lisa Marie Loud, are you hiding something?", her father was getting aggravated that she was hiding something.

"Father, as much as I love you, i'm afraid that you wouldn't handle what i'm about to tell you, so I suggest we leave it at that."

Her father didn't care at this point, he wanted to know, "Lisa, please keep going."

Lisa sighed, "As you wish. I looked to see if your parental figures had said mutant gene and while your mother was negative, your father's DNA was, how you say, clashing."

"So grandpa was a clashing person? That means he was a mutant?" asked Leni confused.

Lisa pinched the bridge between her eyes in irritation, "No Leni, it didn't match."

"What!? Lisa. Are you saying..."

"I'm afraid so father, your father wasn't your biological father."

Everyone gasped in utter shock except Lynn Sr. oddly enough, "Lynn?", a worried Rita asked him.

"Excuse me", Lynn Sr. simply got up and walked slowly out the door to the front yard, there he completely broke down screaming frantically like a little girl, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Loud! Keep it down!", his emotional breakdown caught the attention of their next door neighbor, Mr. Grouse.

Lynn Sr. then calmed down, sorry Mr. Grouse, "Sorry Mr. Grouse, just going through a lot right now." With everything out of his system, the then went back inside, "Sorry about that fam. Okay so my dad wasn't my father, that just got a lot to process now. Did mom even know? Did dad even know I wasn't his son?", the loud father then broke down sobbing.

"We're really sorry dad" said Lincoln trying to comfort his father who then grabbed his son into a very tight emotional hug, sobbing into his son's polo, "Dad, did grandpa ever treat you differently?"

"Other than the favorites thing, no, he treated me the same like I do with you kids."

"Then if he really knew or not, he looks like still loved you, no matter what."

The loud father then calmed down, "How do you know how to help people son?" he said with a small smile.

"I learned it from you guys", Lincoln said referring to both his parents and his sisters.

Lynn Sr. kept hugging his son, "Thank you son", he then let him go , "So, i'm guessing that my real father's the mutant in our family."

"Yes father, I've even found who he is."

"You did? Who is he?"

"His name is James Howlett, but is usually called Logan, or also known as The Wolverine."

"Wolverine?" asked Lynn.

"Yes, that's his mutant name. He's a part of a team of mutants called the X-Men, led by one of my personal heroes, Professor Charles Xavier."

"He's still alive?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Correct. His advanced healing factor makes his age impossible to determine, making him look very youthful, he also has the animal keen senses and claws only his are coated with adamantium, the most indestructible metal in the world. I've always wanted to study it. He's lives with Professor X and the X-Men at his school for the gifted in Westchester, New York."

Lincoln got excited with what Lisa told them, "Really, he lives in a school for mutants? And if we're mutants, maybe we could go there and maybe we can all meet him."

"It is a possibility brother, but i'm not sure that would be a wise idea at the moment as you've exposed your mutant powers to the whole world and have seriously injured two people, which has a good chance of catching the attention of law enforcement."

"Lisa, are you saying i'm in danger?"

"In crude terms, yes. Your best bet is lay low for a few months until the law calms down", everyone was confused by what Lisa's suggesting.

"What are you saying Lisa?" asked Lori.

"I'm saying is that Lincoln's gonna have to stay off the grid and possibly have to start his life over again."

"You-you want me to leave?", Lincoln said sounding like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry elder brother, but it's for your own good."

Lincoln started tearing up, he has to leave to keep himself safe, alone, leaving his family behind, not seeing his little sisters grow up, he would never see his family again.

Breaking the heartbreaking silence, Clyde spoke up, "If Lincoln goes, I go too!", Lincoln was surprised by Clyde's sudden remark.

Clyde's motive was clear, he's a mutant too just like his best friend and if he goes, he was gonna follow his best friend.

Luna also spoke up, "I'm not leaving my little bro in the dust, i'm going too."

Next Lynn said something, "I'm going too", Lynn turned to her little brother, "We're mutants Lincoln, but we're still family."

Lincoln was touched that two of his sisters and his best friend were willing to leave with him just to be with him, "You guys would really go with me?"

"Course baby bro, mutants stick together. We'll be right by your side no matter what."

Lincoln smiled, "Of course I'll be joining you all", Lisa said all of a sudden, "You'll need help maintaining a level of distance between police and other officials, and, I'll miss you so much", Lisa started sobbing at the thought of loosing her siblings.

"That's really sweet Lisa", Lincoln then pulled his departing sisters and Clyde into a group hug. The rest of the Louds were tearing up at the scene, but no one was crying as much as their father.

"We'll-we'll miss you kids so much, you'll always b-be family" said a tearful Lynn Sr.

"I'll be right back guys" said Clyde, "I gotta tell my dads, i'm sure they won't take the news well", and in a single second 'poof', Clyde vanished in a plume of smoke.

The Louds were left in a state of confusion, Lincoln could only say simply, "He's a teleporter." Immediately after, sirens and flashing lights were heard and seen coming closer to the house, Lincoln looked out the window to see cop cars, helicopters, armored trucks and even SWAT teams right outside. "Uh oh. Guys, we've got company!"

All the Louds were saw all the police outside, "This is the Sentinel Service Agency! We've got the place surrounded! Surrender in the next 60 seconds or we're coming in mutant!", on the bullhorn was an armed Fowler.

"Kids, block the door!", yelled Rita. All the kids along with Lynn Sr. were taking furniture from the kitchen and the dinning room and some from the living room and puling them up to barricade the door.

"You guys need to literally go!", Lori along with the rest of the Louds were pushing the door closed as the SS was trying to break the door down.

Lincoln was worried about leaving his family alone with the police, "What about you guys?!"

"Don't worry about us! Just go, we'll be fine!" said Rita.

"Mom's right stinkoln, we gotta bail!", Lynn was trying to convince Lincoln that they had to leave while they still can.

Lincoln wasn't budging, "No, i'm not leaving you guys! It's me they want." Lincoln was about to surrender himself to the government, he was about to jump through through the front window but stopped when Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it brother" said Lucy all calm while still holding his arm, "We don't want them to take you. We want you safe, go with them please, we'll be fine, now go."

At that moment, Lincoln changed his mind, "Okay", Lucy let go of Lincoln who then ran upstairs to his room with Luna, Lynn and Lisa trailing behind him.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can!", said Lynn Sr. still trying to keep the SS out.

While running to his room, Lincoln thought of something, "Wait!", Lincoln ran into his room and quickly grabbed something and ran back downstairs.

"Lincoln what are you doing?!" yelled Lola.

Lincoln came up to Lily, giving her what he took from his room, his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun, "Here Lily, take Bun-Bun. Don't forget me", his eyes started to water as picked up and hugged his baby sister one last time. Lily kissed her brother on his nose as she was holding Bun-Bun. He then put her down as he ran back upstairs to his room.

Lynn didn't understand what just happened, "What the heck was that?"

"A goodbye gift for Lily."

Back downstairs, the Louds couldn't keep their strength keeping the SS out, suddenly Lynn Sr. thought of something, "Gang, I got an idea!" The Louds then stopped holding the door and quickly went to the living room.

Then, the SS broke the door down and entered the house, "Freeze!", Fowler shouted as he and his men entered the house looking for the mutant Loud boy, but instead of finding Lincoln, they found the Loud family having some kind of casual tea party who appeared not to be startled by the SS's presence, "Where's the boy?"

"Hmm, boy? Define 'boy'?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Don't play games with me. Where's your son!?"

"Well that is a good question, where is our son?", Lynn Sr. was trying to stall them as he was pretending to think where his son is, "I'm not sure. Sorry sir, but he's not here and we wouldn't want to waist your time so how about you folks head..."

"My name is Michael Fowler, I'm the head of the Sentinel Service Agency. We're here for your son Lincoln", Fowler interrupted Lynn Sr.

Rita then joined in the conversation, "What for? Lincoln's just a sweet little boy. What could you want with him?"

"Are you aware your son's a level ten?"

Rita made a face, "Did you just call my son a ten?"

"I told Linky he was a ten, but he didn't get any girls" said Leni.

"No, I mean he's a level ten mutant. He's dangerous! We haven't seen this since weapon X. I suggest, you tell us were he is" Fowler demanded.

"Well I wish we could help you folks but we're not sure exactly we're he is", Lynn Sr. said.

"I thought he was in his room?", Leni said.

"Leni!", the Louds yelled.

"Check the bedroom!" yelled Fowler to his team, who searched all the bedrooms in the house. Fowler headed upstairs himself to find his men searching all the rooms upstairs, "Anything?" he asked Drozd.

Drozd shook his head, "Nothing sir. We searched every room."

Fowler then noticed a door closed at the end of the hall, "Not everything", Fowler walked up to the door but he couldn't, "It's Locked. Whats behind this door?"

"N-Nothing, just the lining closet", Lynn Sr. said.

"Oh. Then do you mind if you unlock it."

"What, No! I-I mean..."

"You know what, I got something for that", Fowler then kicked the door in and saw it was a small bedroom for a boy, but no one was their there. Fowler then noticed the small window was left open and a poser with a string cord coming out of the wall had been pulled, he looked outside to see an inflatable slide coming from the outside of the house, "Damit!" Fowler walk out of the room very irritated, "Alert every town within the area! All boarders within a 10 mile radius of a dangerous mutant boy is on the loose!", He then grabbed Lynn Sr. by his shirt, "Where's your son!"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me Loud! Where is he?!"

"I said I don't know!"

Fowler was getting really frustrated at this point, out of anger he punched Lynn Sr. in his left eye.

"Lynn!" Rita yelled.

"Dad!" yelled the girls.

They ran toward him while Fowler was talking to Drozd and the rest of his team, "We need to find out where this little mutant is now! And if I don't get any leads, I will personal throw you all through the shredder!"

During all this commotion, Clyde suddenly appeared with a duffel bag in the middle of the living room again, "Hey guys i'm back." Clyde then noticed that there were government agents in the house staring at him, "Uh oh."

Fowler shouted, "Get that mutant!"

"Clyde run!", screamed Lori. In an instant, Clyde dropped his bag and vanished, and a group of agents dog piled on the spot were he disappeared trying to grab him.

"Come on! How many mutants are in this forsaken town!", As Fowler was ranting about his situation, he was struck in the back of the head and fell to the ground. The one who hit him was Lana with one of Lynn's baseball bats.

"That's for hitting my dad!", Lana then dropped the bat and ran out the front door.

Fowler slowly picked himself up, Drozd helped him up, "Sir are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Find those mutants at all costs."

As the agents were leaving the house, Drozd turned around at the Loud family, "What about them? Should we place them under arrest?"

"No, they've been though enough, having a kid whose a freak", Fowler then left the house along with Drozd to join in the search party.

The Louds were left behind. The only thing the shrunken family of now eight could do is hope that Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, Lana and Lisa were safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, having narrowly escaped being caught by the SS, the three Loud mutants and Lisa were now deep in the forest, having run about two miles nonstop, stopped to take a breather, "You guys think they followed us?" said Lincoln out of breath, who also carried Lisa because of her stubby four-year old legs couldn't keep up with them.

"Not sure but we may be in the clear for now, we just need to get as far away from Royal Woods as we can, and we should be home free" said Lisa.

"Don't get comfy dudes, we're still not done. We just gotta find a ride away from the highway to hell", said Luna.

"Wait, what about Clyde? He said he was coming with us."

"I'm sure he'll catch up, he's a teleporter bro", said Lynn trying to reassure her brother.

Lincoln sighed, "I hope so, I don't wanna leave him...", before he could finish, Lincoln started to smell something.

"What is it elder brother?", asked Lisa.

"Guys", Lincoln continued to smell the air and he knew something was up, "Someone's following us."

* * *

**And that's that. I think we can all agree that things aren't looking so good now and my I just say my god this was a lot. I know what your thinking, why have so much sappy moments in this chapter, well it's all I could think of, so please forgive me. The next chapter with deal with someone else during the events of the first two chapters. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and if there are any x-men characters or mutants you wanna see. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Monster of the Mercado

**Hi everybody, as you can tell, this is chapter 3. Now some of you are saying that all mutations are not inherited, and that is true for most people, but only some of the characters in my story have their powers inherited in one way or another; The loud mutants you've already seen, and another loud house character who's also born with powers and someone else but his power inheritance isn't direct. Now this chapter takes place during the events of the first two and stars other very familiar faces, so now, look down if you want to read something good.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Monster of the Mercado**

Saturday mornings in the home of the Casagrandes is, in the eyes of Rosa, the part were you learn your destiny. And to her, there is no one more accurate than TV astrologer, Ernesto Estrella. She watches his show every Saturday morning, as she was this time.

"Buenos dias, amigos of the universe. I am Ernesto Estrella, and today, I will share with you, tu destino!"

"'Squawk', More destiny awaits!", said their pet parrot, Sergio.

As Rosa was getting excited to watch her favorite astrologer as Ronnie Anne was walking out the door with her skateboard, "Mija, come see before you go. You should always know your fate to know what to expect."

"Abuela, Ernesto may be right sometimes but its just gonna be something small like finding five dollars."

"You never know mija, remember, the universe works in mysterious ways."

Ronnie Anne knew she couldn't really go against her grandmother, "Alright abuela, let's see what Ernesto has to say", Ronnie Anne then sat down next to her grandmother and Sergio, as Ernesto was about to say the horoscopes.

"Today for the fire signs; Their burning energy and power with be reveled as they help those for who they care."

Rosa and Sergio were amazed at what Ernesto had predicted, but Ronnie Anne was just confused at what he said, "Huh? My power will help people I care about?"

"Oh mija. This looks like you would do great things today!"

"Well one thing is for sure, I'm gonna shred those new tricks Tio Carlos taught me. Sid and I are trying to win a contest to get our trick shown on a show on MTV! See you later", Ronnie Anne then left the apartment.

* * *

Later at Sundown, Ronnie Anne and Sid were walking home after spending most of the day at the skate park, "Man what a day? What do you think the chances are that we're gonna be on the show?", Ronnie Anne asked Sid.

"Hmm, I'd say the odds are good. I heard that 12 is midnight is gonna sing the shows theme song!"

"Okay, that could be destiny right there." The two girls walked into the mercado to get some snacks and hang out with Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey sis, Hey Sid. So you guys think you made the cut for that show?"

"Not sure, you know how judges can be. I mean look at what they did to Lincoln and Clyde."

"Didn't they steal a cat?"

"An evil cat, but still who knows."

"Was that cat that bad?" asked Sid joining the conversation.

"Yeah from what Lincoln said, i'm pretty sure that it's evil", Ronnie Anne and Sid walk to an isle to grab some snacks at the same time, the two judges from the park came into the mercado who we're also the same judges from the Ace Savvy Convention in Royal Woods.

Little did anyone inside the mercado knew what was going on outside. A van had pulled up, inside were four men wearing all black and were armed with guns. Seconds later, the four men stormed into the bodega, "HANDS IN THE AIR!", shouted the leader. Bobby and the judges raised their arms in the air as they rest of the robbers forced the judges to sit near the counter, "IF ANY OF YOU MOVE YOU GET A BULLET, YOU HEAR ME?!"

There were however two people in the mercado who didn't do what the robbers wanted, Ronnie Anne and Sid. While they were by the freezer when the robbers entered they hid behind the end of an aisle out of the robbers view. The girls were in shock and fear, "What the heck's gong on?", whispered Sid.

"I think their taking hostages", whisperer Ronnie Anne, who slightly moved her head to the side of the aisle to see what the robbers are doing, she saw them forcing Bobby to give them all the money from the register to the head robber while two of them were keeping their guns pointed at the two judges who were shaking in fear, but they didn't see the fourth robber.

As she and Sid were seeing what was going on, "Gotcha!", a sudden yell and someone grabbed both girls from behind them who turned out to be the fourth robber. He then forced the two girls to the front of the mercado.

"So, tried to play hid and seek, ah?" said the leader.

"Let my sister and her friend go, please!", Bobby begged them to spare his little sister and her friend go, but the leader just smiled.

Ronnie Anne's a tough kid, who doesn't like when someone messes with her family, she snarled at the leaders smile. The leader actually gave the fourth robber a signal to let Ronnie Anne and Sid go, the fourth then let go of both girls, at that moment the leader then pistol-whipped Ronnie Anne on her forehead. Ronnie Anne then fell to the floor with her forehead bloody.

Bobby and Sid gasped. Sid ran to Ronnie Anne but before she could get any closer, the leader swung his gun to pistol-whip Sid in the back of the head. Sid turned around to see the leader about to hit her, she screamed and closed her eyes. As the leader's gun was about to make contact with Sid's head, she ducked and suddenly in a split second, she vanished before his very eyes.

"What the?!", the leader was stunned to see a child suddenly vanish into thin air. Bobby didn't know what to think, but his focus was more towards his little sister, who was lying on the floor with her head bloody. Bobby tried to run to his sister but was stopped by the leader who pointed his gun to Bobby's head, "I don't think so buddy! Move one step closer and you and your sister die!"

Hurt and incapacitated, Ronnie Anne laid on the floor of the bodega and heard the leader's threat to kill her big brother and tried to hurt Sid. At that very moment, something snapped inside her, she got angry and she was going to go wild. She opened her eyes, now yellow with slit pupils resembling a cat's. Ronnie Anne stood up with her head wound starting to heal instantly as she looked a the robbers growling angrily like a wild cat as her four canine teeth started to grow into sharp fangs as her hair started to grow longer and more wild breaking her hairband as it grew down to the back of her knees and her fingernails grew into sharp black claws. She then let out a tiger-like roar out of rage and lunges at the lead robber, startling Bobby, she swung her claws and sliced off the leaders arm holding the gun and took a bite out of his shoulder. Standing in front of the leader lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, the remaining robbers then pointed their guns at the mutant girl who still had the leaders blood in her mouth and on her claws at shot her several times into her torso. "Agh! Dang it", Ronnie Anne screamed in pain in a raspy, growl-like voice, she was hurt, but still standing. She huffed and growled at the robbers as the bullets they shot at her just fell out of her wounds as they started to heal, the robbers knew at that moment, they were in big trouble.

Knowing that things were getting intense, and that the robbers' attention was shifted over to Ronnie Anne, the male judge pulls out his phone and starts recording what was about to happen next.

Ronnie Anne lunged at one robber,scratching another to the ground as she sunk her claws into the other guys stomach, grabbing his arm with his gun, shooting another robber in the arm. He fell to the floor, with another robber on her left abut to pull the trigger, she stabbed the him in the gut with her claws as the remaining robber shot her in the back of her shoulder, "Agh!", she screamed again before turning around as her wound healed and stabbing the last guy in the shoulder and scratching his flesh as she swung her claws.

All the robbers were now unconscious and bloody, Ronnie Anne came back to her senses and realized what she's done. She looked back at the window and saw herself all bloody with cat eyes, fangs, wild hair and claws. Horrified, she turned back to her older brother behind the counter just staring at her while the judges were trembling and recording her, "Monster!", yelled the male judge.

"Freaky Mutant!" yelled the female judge.

Ronnie Anne was hurt at what they just said, with tears in her eyes, she stormed out of the mercado, "Ronnie Anne wait!", Bobby called out to his sister, but to no avail, she was gone.

* * *

Ronnie Anne ran as far as she can. On all fours, she ran through dark alleys as fast as she can so one one could see her, she didn't know what her family would react to the fact that she's a monster. She kept running until, "Ronnie Anne!", Sid suddenly appeared out of no were right in front of her.

Ronnie Anne screamed as she tried to stop but inevitably crashed into Sid as they both tumbled down the ally until they hit a dead end. "Sid?" said Ronnie Anne in her wild voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you to see if your okay."

"I'm not okay, look at me! I'm a monster!", she said sounding upset.

"Your not a monster, your just, uh... gifted."

"How is this a gift? I just nearly killed those guys, and now if people see me they'll be afraid of me", Ronnie Anne started tearing up.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Ronnie Anne was surprised, "Your not?", then her hair, fangs and claws slowly returned to their normal size and her eyes returned to normal too. "But didn't you see me in the mercado? I hurt those guys."

"They were robbers. If you didn't do what you did, they could've hurt us or worse. You saved our lives. Those other guys, well... their just afraid of what you can do. If their afraid of you, at least you know I'm not", Sid pulled her best friend into a hug.

Ronnie Anne then returned the hug, "Thanks Sid, you really are a good friend."

"Thanks. Besides, your like a wild cat. That's amazing. No ones gonna mess with you anymore sister."

Ronnie Anne chuckled, then the girls heard a familiar voice calling, "Ronnie Anne!" The voice was Booby, who spotted the girls in the alley, "Oh thank goodness I found you sis!", Bobby then grabbed his little sister into a hug, "Are you okay? How did you do that?"

"Bobby, relax, i'm fine. I don't how I did that."

"You saved my life sis. I didn't know you had it in you."

Ronnie Anne was a bit relieved but at the same time worried, "Bobby, I know I love you and everyone else, but I have to go."

"What!?" yelled both Booby and Sid.

"Sis, what are you saying? Everyone'll understand that..."

"Bobby, i'm not sure they will. Didn't you see what I did to them. If I can do that to robbers, what if I hurt you guys by accident? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys. Plus if they know i'm a mutant and what I can do, the entire military would be after me, I think its for the best. I'm sorry", Ronnie Anne said tearfully.

Bobby and Sid were both crying at what Ronnie Anne said, "What am I gonna tell them?"

"Tell them the truth, and I love them."

Bobby pulled his baby sister into a hug one last time, "I'm gonna miss you Ni Ni."

Ronnie Anne also got emotional, "I'll miss you to Bobby. Don't forget me."

"I'l never forget. You'll probably need these", Bobby handed his sister one of her hoodies and tank tops, "You left these in the mercado. You have bullet holes in yours", Ronnie Anne looked at her hoodie and saw the bullet holes and blood on them.

"Right. I guess this is goodbye."

"It's not goodbye. Promise me you'll come back."

"I'll try. Tell them I love them", Bobby nodded 'yes' and pulled his sister into a hug one last after, he slowly walked back to the mercado.

Ronnie Anne changed into the tank top and hoodie her brother gave her and put her hair back into a ponytail. She walked out of the alley, not knowing what to do next, "Ronnie Anne, wait up. I'm coming with you", said Sid following her.

"What? Why? Sid, i'm not safe around anyone. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Ronnie Anne, you can say whatever you want, but my mind's made up. I don't care if your a mutant. I just turned invisible in the mercado! And no one saw me, not even you! I'm a mutant too so your not alone."

Ronnie Anne gave it some thought, "Alright you can come."

"Yes! So what's the plan now?"

Ronnie Anne sighed, "I don't know honestly."

As the two girls were walking, they passed an electronics store and saw the TV's on display were tuned to CBS, "This is Breaking News", Ronnie Anne and Sid stopped and saw what was going on, "Here in Royal Woods, Michigan, two teen boys were attacked by a dangerous mutant boy. Reports are coming in that a young boy with white hair has attacked two teens in Tall Timbers Park."

"A white haired kid?", only one person came to Ronnie Anne's mind.

"You think it's your friend Lincoln?" asked Sid.

"I'm not sure."

The news station then showed a picture of the incident at Tall Timbers Park of a boy with white hair and bone claws attacking two teenagers. "This image is of the attack that occurred earlier this evening."

Ronnie Anne saw the picture and knew for certain, "Yup, that's Lincoln."

"They say he's a dangerous mutant too."

When Sid said that, Ronnie Anne got an idea, "Sid, you got train money?"

"Yeah we both have mertocards, why?"

"We're going to Royal Woods."

* * *

**And that's that, Ronnie Anne and Sid are both mutants too. Like the original basis story, Ronnie Anne's mutant powers are those of Sabretooth, but before you ask, no, Ronnie Anne or any of her family are not related to Victor Creed (The Liev Schreiber version). Sid's mutant powers are those of the comic book mutant Cipher and Fantastic Four's Susan Richards (Invisible Woman). The next chapter will be a huge meeting with other familiar faces in both the Loud House and some certain famous mutants. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and share this story. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Allies, Part 1

**What's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter of my Loud House & X-Men crossover. In this chapter, the events of the first three chapters come back together and we meet some familiar Loud House and X-Men characters. And Just a heads up, there will be some more family ties to X-men mutants I made for the story. So now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Allies, Part 1**

With news of a young mutant seriously injuring two people in Royal Woods, it quickly caught the attention of law enforcement. But for times of a mutant threat getting media attention, it also catches the attention of another group.

Deep beneath Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, New York, a spherical room was showing red lights of people from all over the world are show living their lives, but these aren't people, these were the brainwaves of mutants. Mutants are all over the world, but the purpose of this use of Cerebro was to track the young mutant in Royal Woods. In no time at all, he found him on the outskirts of Royal Woods with other mutants along with him and even more closing in on him. Soon the lights faded until the room was just silver panels. From what he just saw, he knew this was the time to take action.

* * *

Upstairs in the mansion, the man who pinpointed the mutants location, Charles Xavier was informing his team of what he found, "The boy appears to be in his house in Royal Woods. He appears to be afraid, Sentinel Services are after him and other mutants near by."

"Professor did you say Royal Woods?", someone questioned Charles, one of his team members who was wearing a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses, Scott Summers aka Cyclops.

"Yes Scott, but I high doubt that your sister or your nephew would be involved."

"Suzzy shut me out after my powers came, she's been paranoid ever since. What if..."

"You worry much about your nephew Scott, but what I've seen in Cerebro, it's not him."

Scott sighed in a bid of relief that his nephew wasn't the mutant in the news but something inside him was saying otherwise.

"Scott, I want you and Jean to go over there and find him. There are other mutants near him, probably trying to seek shelter."

Scott and Jean both left to get the jet ready while a man wearing a brown and orange leather coat came in who turned out to be Logan, "This about that kid in Michigan?"

"Yes Logan, that is correct. The child appears to have some features your very familiar to."

Logan looks at the TV in Charles' office that shows the white haired mutant boy's attack. Looking at the photo, Logan notices that the boy has three claws, very similar to his own, "What is he?"

"Someone who appears to be very similar to you Logan", Logan was curious as he kept staring at the photo of the boy.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, Lincoln along with Luna, Lynn, and Lisa were in the forest on the outskirts of town.

Lincoln smelled something nearby, or in this case, someone. "Guys, I think someone's following us." Luna and Lynn both smelled the air and agreed that someone was closing in, both girl's claws came out in preparation for a possible fight. Lincoln also lowered his claws as he wanted to help his sisters. As Lincoln kept sniffing the air, he smelled someone very familiar to him, "Ronnie Anne?"

"Lincoln?", someone responded. Moments later, from out of the shadows, the source of the voice and the familiar scent nearby was none other than Ronnie Anne and her friend Sid, "Hey Lame-o."

"Ronnie Anne, Sid what are you guys doing here?"

"We ran away. We came here to find you"

"Why? How did you guys know I was here?"

"We saw you on the news", replied Sid.

"Why to see if it's true? Well it is", Lincoln showed the girls his claws, "I'm a mutant."

Both Ronnie Anne and Sid were in awe at the sight of Lincolns claws, "Yeah, cuz we're pretty much in the same boat as you Linc", said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and his sisters were confused, "What do you mean?"

In a split second, Ronnie Anne slowly transformed into her mutant form and let out a tiger-like roar. Lincoln and his sister were in complete shock at what they just saw. "Ta-da. Surprised?" said Ronnie Anne in her wild voice.

"Dude, she's got the Eye of the Tiger!", exclaimed Luna.

"Woah! I knew you were a wild kid!" said Lynn.

"Fascinating. You appear to have abilities similar to my siblings" said Lisa.

Out of all the Louds, Lincoln was by far the most surprised, "Ronnie Anne, I-I don't know what to say. Your a mutant too?"

The mutant Hispanic girl smiled at him, "Isn't it obvious Lame-o?", Ronnie Anne then slowly reverted back to her human form, "It started at the mercado. There were robbers and they hit me. They threaten to kill Bobby and Sid and then... next thing I know they were hurt and my hands are covered in their blood. I was afraid I'd hurt my family so I left. And when we saw your picture on the news, I thought you were in the same situation."

"So you came here for me to help you?" Ronnie Anne sadly nodded, "I can't even help myself. I did the exact same thing in public and now the entire military's after me", Lincoln sighed, "So we need to hide."

"You guys are mutants too?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"It's true, me and ol' Lynnsanity."

"I don't appear to have mutant abilities, I'm just tagging along with my siblings", said Lisa.

"Well since you guys are leaving, mind if we come too?"

Lincoln smiled, "Of course. It'll be great having you guys join."

"Thanks Linc", Ronnie Anne raised her fist and Lincoln braced himself for another friendly Ronnie Anne punch but instead, she pulled him into a hug.

Sid, Luna and Lynn were smiling at the sweet scene.

Suddenly, Clyde appeared out of nowhere right next to Sid, "Hey guys!"

Sid screamed in fear as soon as she saw Clyde and Clyde screamed right back at her and both disappeared at that exact moment. Clyde reappeared right behind Lincoln seconds later startling him and Ronnie Anne, "Clyde, where were you?"

"Sorry Lincoln, I wen't to tell my dads I was leaving and when I teleported back to your house, there were government agents everywhere. I didn't know where you went so I've been all over town and well, here I am."

"Glad you caught up Clyde, we've got two more joining us."

"Hey Clyde", said Ronnie Anne, she then noticed that Sid was gone, "Sid it's okay, he's Lincoln's friend."

Sid then reappeared, Clyde walked up to her, "Oh gee, I'm really sorry for scaring you."

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine."

Both Sid and Clyde blushed when they saw each other and extended his hand, "I'm Clyde McBride."

"I'm Sid Chang", Sid extended her arm and shook his hand.

Lynn whispered to Luna, "I see a double date happening." Luna chuckled.

Suddenly there was a thud and someone yelled "Ow! Stupid tree!", the group looked to see who was yelling, Lincoln and Clyde both know that voice.

Lynn sniffed the air and followed the scent. Soon they found who was the source, a short red-haired boy with a blindfold on tight. Lincoln and Clyde knew who it was, "Zach?"

"Lincoln? Clyde? Is that you guys?" said Zach who was facing the wrong way due to the blindfold.

Lincoln tapped Zach's left shoulder who then turned his head to his left, "What are you doing out here?"

"I ran away cuz my mom and dad flipped out and called me an alien. I ripped a hole through their car after I got a headache."

Everyone was confused, "Interesting. But why on Earth are you wearing a blindfold?", asked Lisa trying to remove Zach's blindfold, but Zach grabbed her hand before she could take it off.

"Don't take it off!" yelled Zach, "I'm dangerous without this on."

"Huh, well welcome to the club loser", said Lynn.

Zach was confused, "What do you mean?"

"We're dangerous too, Zach" said Lincoln, "We're mutants."

"Mutants? Wait a second? Your the one who attacked people at the park?"

"Yup."

Zach then thought of something, "Am I a mutant too?"

"Well that I should have to test. When did your powers start?" asked Lisa.

"Today" replied Zach.

"Hmm, than it's highly likely that you are one."

Even knowing that he wasn't an alien, Zach was still clearly upset, "You know, even if i'm not an alien, this still doesn't really make me feel better. My own parents want nothing to do with me."

Feeling sorry for his friend, Lincoln came up with something, "Hey Zach, you know if you want, you can come with us"

"Really? Even if my powers are crazy?"

"We're all mutants" said Clyde, "It can't really get more crazier than that."

"Plus your our friend. And friends help each other" said Lincoln.

Zach took a moment to think, "Well, it beats being alone, i'm in."

Lincoln offered his hand to help Zach up, but Zach missed due to the blind fold. After a few attempts, Zach finally caught Lincoln's hand and helped him up.

Lynn was still curious, "So what is your power? Can you destroy stuff just by looking at them?"

"Uh, sorta" replied Zach.

"Cool" said Ronnie Anne.

Clyde and Sid both helped guide Zach as the group kept moving on foot out of town through the forest.

* * *

The X-Men's jet, Blackbird, landed in Tall Timbers Park, close to the scene of Lincoln's attack. Cyclops and Jean were fitted in their X-Men suits with Cyclops in his ruby quartz visor.

The pair reached the Loud House to find the front door broken in and a yellow inflatable slide coming from the upstairs window on the right side, and heard crying from inside the house.

Jean knocked on the door frame, "Hello." The distraught Loud family, saw Jean and Scott in the door way. "Can we come in?"

"Who are you?" asked Rita.

"My name is Jean Grey and this is Scott Summers. We'd like to talk to you about your son Lincoln."

Rita was starting to get defensive, "Please, leave our son alone. He's just a boy."

"Mrs. Loud, we're here to help him. We're mutants too" said Scott.

The Louds were caught off guard by this, "What?" asked Lynn Sr.

"It's true. Please, we need to speak with you" said Jean.

Lynn Sr. spoke up, "Yes, yes come in."

Jean and Scott both entered the house.

"Nice shades, they totes bring out your nose" said Leni to Scott.

"Thank you."

"Can I try them on?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

* * *

**Okay everyone, that's it for chapter 4. Now just a few heads up: First off, this is gonna be my last chapter published before I head back to school. Don't worry, I'll still be working on this story as much as I can when I have time but if its a while, please forgive me. Second, the next chapter with introduce other Loud House characters into the story with other mutant powers and in future chapters, i'll even introduce a very popular mutant to Lincoln's new group but I don't want to spoil it so try and guess who it is. In the mean time, leave your guess and review in the comments and what else you would like to see. So till next time, good night and have a pleasant tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Allies, Part 2

**Hello everyone, I have returned with another installment of my ongoing Loud House and X-Men chronicles. In this chapter, we'll get to me more familiar Loud House faces who were also gifted with amazing mutant power. I'll try my best to not make this chapter a bunch of meet and greets, but if it is, i'm sorry. Now let's dive right into the good stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Allies, Part 2**

Royal Woods Police Station was on high alert of the mutant Loud boy.

Out of all the police officers and agents on high alert, Agent Michael Fowler was the one who was most furious, "Where is this little freak!?" shouted Fowler, "This white haired bastard is a danger to society! I wan't everyone in the damn town to report anything thing that will get me this mutant!"

One of the rookie police officers saw Fowler's temper rant, "Sir, could you please calm down. You stress is not helping us find this boy."

Fowler looked at the officer, "No. Me shooting you crotch will make you find this boy. Now get out there and find him or I make that a reality you don't wanna live in."

The young man, quickly ran out of the station into a swat car and joined in the search. Seeing the whole scene was a veteran lady officer named Schoffner, "Agent Fowler, can just ask why are you so obsessed with this mutant boy? Is it personal?"

"If by personal, you mean by my training with this type of mutant situation must be dealt with like any other threat by these monstrosities have brought upon human kind, then no, it's not personal."

Officer Schoffner was confused, "I beg your pardon?"

Fowler took a deep breath, "What ever a mutant can do, whatever it is, needs to be dealt with as serious as possible. That's our main priority of our line of work. I learned this when I was a solider under Colonel William Stryker and saw the things mutants can do. He saw it when his son was born a mutant and killed his wife. If his own son, a mutant, killed his wife, can you trust one?" asked Fowler to Officer Schoffner, who shook her head no, "Exactly. Stryker was fascinated with mutants, on how they were able do what they do. Because on knowing how they work, could hold the key to stop them. But then he was killed by a mutant he worked with years ago called Logan, who's got the same abilities as the boy we're looking for. After his death, I vowed to finish what he started; a war on mutants. That's why I made the Sentinel Services Agency what is now, to make sure no other mutant harms another human being. Especially someone like Logan."

Officer Schoffner stood silent. She had no idea what to say, but there was something very familiar about that name, Stryker, but she didn't know why.

Suddenly, another officer came running toward Fowler, "Agent Fowler! We have another report about two other mutants, here in town sir."

"What are they?" asked Fowler.

"One report was from a couple who are just way off the weirdo chart saying that their son is an alien who blasted the a sunroof in their car and another about a teenage girl who's apparently 'made of energy', what ever that is sir."

"Did they see were they went?"

"Yes, both reports said they were last seen heading into the forest near the edge of town."

"Hmm, trying to skip town with your mutant friends ey?" quietly Fowler said to himself, "Let's go. We find them, it's a good chance we'll find the boy" he said to the police and his men.

"How do you know?" asked Officer Schoffner.

"Cuz mutants stick together", Fowler suited up and led everyone to the forest, leaving Officer Schoffner with an uncertain look upon her face.

* * *

Deep in the woods at the edge of town, the young mutants were still walking but were having a hard time in the dark, except Ronnie Anne, who's mutation also gave her night vision. Everything was going smoothly, until the sound of a twig snapped close by.

Everybody paused, "What was that?" asked Clyde fearfully.

Lynn sniffed the air and knew something wasn't right, her claws came out, "I got this guys" Lynn said quietly.

Seconds later, Lynn lunged, and tackled the person, "Hey! Lynn wait it's me!"

"Huh?", Lynn looked down to see her best friend Margo on the ground, "Margo? The heck are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Margo.

Lynn smelled a mutant, and that scent was coming from Margo, "Your a mutant?"

"What!" Margo was immediately startled, "How do you know?!"

"I can smell the scent of a mutant. I'm one too."

"Really?" Margo then saw that the weird weapon Lynn had was actually a bone claw that retracted back into her knuckle, "Whoa."

"Don't be afraid. Are you running away too?"

"Too? Why are you running?"

Lynn sighed, "Cuz my little brother's powers came today but he attacked two guys in public. So we're going with him where ever."

"I'm really sorry, for all of you. Do you think I could go with you guys?" asked Margo, "I'm not safe around my family. i noticed that when I went near a TV and lights, they started going crazy. One even lit up just by me holding in."

"You have electrical powers?" asked Lynn in amazement.

"Looks like. But it got even crazier. When I yelled at my little brother, I turned blue and I shot lighting bolts from my hands. I freaked him out so..."

"So you ran away", Lynn finished.

"Yeah."

"You can come Margo."

"Really? Your sure you guys can 'handle' me?"

"Of course. My brother's friend says he can kill just by looking at someone. I'm pretty sure if we can handle that guy, we can definitely handle you."

Margo smiled, "Thanks."

Margo got up and followed Lynn to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys. We've got a new member. You guys know Margo", Lynn said to everyone. But she then noticed someone else is with the group.

"Actually little sis, looks like we got more" said Luna, who walked to the side and reveled the other person with the group was her love-interest, Sam Sharp, "You know Sam right?"

"Heard about her, but don't know her."

"Well it looks like you will, cuz looks like she's joining us too" said Lincoln.

"It's true, I'm a mutant too", Sam held out her hand with a sad look on her face and right before their eyes, ice crystal shards began forming on her hand.

"Whoa", both Lynn and Margo said in awe.

"I know dudes, pretty chill right, no pun intended", said Luna.

"I was afraid to tell my family. I didn't know who I could trust, but then I saw Lincoln on the news, then I thought Luna might know what I'm going through" said Sam who was still sad.

"She went to the house but saw 'the man' there so she looked all over the place and low and behold, here we are in the present", said Luna.

"We all agreed to have Sam join us. And looks like you let Margo join so looks like our group just got even bigger" said Lincoln.

"Do you mind if it gets even bigger?", a familiar voice in the distance asked, Lincoln sniffed the air and knew who it was. Walking out of the darkness was Lincoln's friend Stella.

"Stella?" said both Lincoln and Clyde.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa was getting annoyed, "Is there anyone else in this godforsaken forest!?"

"Yes", said Rusty popping out of the bushes.

Lisa was still annoyed, "Of course."

Rusty came out of the bushes.

"Let me guess, you guys mutants too", Lincoln asked casually.

"What makes you think that?" asked Stella.

"We're all mutants except Lisa", said Lincoln pointing to his group.

"Oh, well then you know why were here then?"

"Yup and Yes, you guys can come too", replied Lincoln.

"Really? Thanks Lincoln", said Stella.

"Your the best man" said Rusty, who then caught a glimpse of Lynn's friend Margo, "Who's that?" Rusty whispered to Lincoln.

"That's Lynn's friend Margo."

"Can she be my friend?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"So, what can you guys do?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Do you guys know that freak storm that happened last night?" asked Stella. Everyone except Ronnie Anne and Sid nodded 'Yes'. "I think I caused it. Watch."

Stella stepped back, her eyes turned completely white, she raised her hands into the air and saw storm clouds starting to rotate around her and then, with a flick of her wrist, bolts of lightning struck right around the growing group of mutants and winds around 100 miles per hour started to blow. Stella then soon settled her short but crazy storm.

"Holy Schnikes!", Lincoln said, "You can control weather. That's awesome! Rusty what about...", Lincoln turned around to see Rusty was trying to flirt with Margo.

"Hey", Rusty said in a lower masculine voice to Margo, "Name's Rusty, Margo right?"

Margo looked annoyed at Rusty's flirting, "Don't even try it, looser."

Zach laughed when he heard Margo call out Rusty, but was facing the wrong way, "Burn!"

Embarrassed, Rusty blushed, but he turned completely red and soon his whole body burst into flames.

Everyone except Stella and Zach screamed, "Oh my gosh! Your on fire!" yelled Clyde.

While everyone was worried, Rusty was still calm, "Relax, this happens. It's what I can do", Rusty's flames then went out, "See, I'm totally hot", he said turned back to Margo.

"Not in the way you mean fella" said Margo, still annoyed.

Lynn chuckled, "Guess you got a lover Margo." Lynn then smelled something else, "Come on already!", Lynn's claws came out, "How many more mutants are in these woods!"

"Save it for Comic-Con", said Zach.

"Shut up!", Lynn responded to Zach annoyed, "Who ever you are, show your face!"

"Hey hey hey, Lynn relax! It's okay!" said someone.

Lynn recognized that voice, "Is that...", someone walked closer to the group, out of the shadows reveled Lynn's classmate and crush,"Francisco?"

Francisco made a small smile, "Hey Lynn."

Lynn ran up to Francisco, "Your a mutant too aren't ya?

"What gave it away?"

"Because your the eighth person we've met in these woods tonight. And all with the same reason."

Francisco looked behind Lynn to see a whole group of kids and teens, "Their all mutants?"

"Yup."

"Huh, well I guess i'm your eighth mutant."

Lynn smirked and raised her eyebrow, "Show me what you got."

At that moment, Francisco's eyes turned all white as his entire skin then turned into a shiny silver metal.

Lynn and everyone else were in complete shock, except Zach of course. Lynn's shock however was completely different, she was mostly impressed, mostly due to her crush on him, "Whoa, nice metal skin" she said slightly blushing.

"Heh, thanks", Francisco blushed too under his metal skin, "So, mind if I tag along?"

"Hmm", Lynn paused for a second to think, but her mind was already made up as soon as he asked, "Sure, but...", Lynn suddenly raised her fist with her claw pointing at Francisco's face. He flinched, but calmed down because of his powers, "Ha, two for flinching." Lynn's claw retracted and she punched Francisco's arm but when she hit him, her hand immediately broke, "Ow!".

"Lynn you okay?", Lincoln ran to his big sister to see her holding her badly broken hand.

"That's not good", said Lynn.

Clyde caught a glimpse of Lynn's hand and he passed out.

"Oh my god! Lynn i'm so sorry!" Francisco was worried about Lynn and his skin turned back to normal.

"Hey, relax, I heal see", Lynn reassured Francisco as he showed him her hand healing.

"Phew. Again Lynn I'm really sorry."

"Dude relax, we're cool."

"So, looks like we got another one joining us" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln Loud is that you?", another familiar voice spoke out in the distance.

Lisa was reaching her limit at this point, "Oh for the lord's sake! How many more people are in these godforsaken forest!"

Lincoln then turned to the reader, "Yeah, all theses guys meeting up here all at once. This is just turning into lazy writing."

The group sees a teenage girl walking toward them, Lori's former rival now friend Carol Pingrey.

"Carol?"

"It's good to see you Lincoln", Carol kneed down to his height to give hug, "I just wish it was on better circumstances."

"Your running away too ay?"

"Looks like. My stepmom kicked me out after she and I got into a fight, and..."

"She saw your powers" Lincoln finished her sentence. Carol sadly nodded, "What'd you do?"

Carol sighed, she got up and took a few steps back. Soon Carol's hair started to glow all over with energy, soon her entire body was starting to glow with bright yellow energy flowing all over her, even her eyes were glowing yellow. She then stretched her arms straight out and the group saw the concentrated energy forming around her fists. Clyde regained consciousness to see Carol's impressive powers. Fearing that she would hurt anyone, she suddenly put her arms down and the energy slowly dissipated. Carol then fell to her knees crying, "I yelled back at my stepmom, I got so angry, my powers came and I blew her through a window. She told me I was a monster, I was afraid my dad would see me like this, so I left."

Carol continued sobbing until she felt someone's arms wrapped around her, she looked up to see it was Lincoln, "I'm sorry Carol. I'm kind of in the same boat as you."

"Really?", Carol asked still crying.

Lincoln nodded, "If you want, you can come with us. You'll be with others just like you, gifted."

Carol smiled and hugged Lincoln back, "Thank you Lincoln, your really sweet."

The sweet moment was ruined by the sounds of police sirens and the flashing red and blue lights getting brighter and brighter, "Crap! It's the fuzz!" said Luna.

"Run Away!" yelled Sid.

Everyone ran as fast as they could. Zach was still blindfolded so Stella had to lead him, but even with all their speed, they still could out run the cops. Stepping out of one of the cop cars was Agent Michael Fowler, "Search every inch of this forest!"

Lincoln and company were ahead but not by much. Everyone were hiding behind a patch of several bushes and a tree,Lincoln peaked his head up to see what was going on, "There must be twenty cops cars after us!"

"What do we do? I'm too young to go to jail! I don't wanna be somebody's bitch!", Clyde was panicking.

Lincoln tried to calm his best friend down, "Clyde, your not going to jail and your not gonna be somebody's bitch."

"We gotta leave town now!" said Zach.

"But how? Planes are out of the question, we don't have a car, and the cops would be looking for us at bus stations" said Ronnie Anne.

"And I don't think we'll be able to outrun all those guys on foot" said Fransisco.

"Well what do we do?" said Sam.

"If we don't do something the'll find us" said Carol.

Lincoln then got an idea, "Guys, the train! Ronnie Anne, you said you and Sid took the train here, can you lead us to the station?"

"I tracked your scent to find you", said Ronnie Anne, "That doesn't really help retrace our steps."

They group then heard yet another voice, "I recon we can help".

Lincoln turned to the reader again, "Yup, lazy writing."

Suddenly, Lincoln's friend Liam appeared, "Howdy fellers."

"Liam? How the hell did you get her?" asked Rusty.

"Are you a teleporter too?" asked Clyde.

"Nope, I'm just fast. And I an't alone", Liam responded.

In a split second, Liam's love interest and Luna's friend, Tabby suddenly appeared right next to him, "Tabby?", said Luna.

"Oy Luna, long time no see! Good to see you too Lincoln", said Tabby.

"You got super speed to dudette?", Luna asked.

"No, my power is absorption. I just borrowed Liam's speed so I can keep up."

"We know how to get to the train station" said Liam, "But better hurry, those folks an't friendly."

"We know", Lincoln turned to the group, "Guys, follow Liam and Tabby."

The group of mutants then ran following Liam and Tabby, still trying to keep the head start they have from the growing search party quickly approaching behind them.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. and Rita told Jean and Scott about Lincoln's powers and also Luna and Lynn Jr.'s.

"So two of your daughters have the same powers as your son?" asked Jean.

"Apparently. We tried to buy them time to escape when the Sentinels came, and they left" said Rita getting teary eyed.

"Our little sister Lisa literally went with them cuz she wants to help keep them safe too", said Lori.

"And I can take a wild guess that my twin sister Lana went with them too" said Lola.

Lynn Sr. was sobbing completely after Rita told them everything.

"We want to help them. Do you know where they went?" asked Scott.

"No" said a still sobbing Lynn Sr., "Please! If you find them! Ke-ke-keep them safe!"

"We'll try Mr. Loud" said Jean trying to reassure the family.

Suddenly the news came on the TV, "This is a CBS Breaking News Update. Authorities in Royal Woods, Michigan say they are closing in on the dangerous mutant boy who attacked two teens earlier this evening. Sources say that the boy was spotted in the forest on the outskirts of town with several others who say are more mutants."

Seeing this, Jean and Scott knew where to find them, "Jean, we gotta go now."

As Scott and Jean were racing out of the house, "Wait!",Lynn Sr. stopped them one last time, "If you find them, will they be okay?"

"Don't worry Mr. Loud, the professor and the rest of us would take really good care of them" said Scott.

"Professor?", said Lynn Sr. quietly to himself, he then remembered what Lisa about a professor with a school for mutants and one of the people there was his biological father, Logan, "Wait dose the...", before he could finish, both Scott and Jean were gone. It had totally slipped his mind, during the whole discussion he and his family had to Jean and Scott, he forgot to tell them about his family being related to a mutant named Logan.

* * *

**Alrighty now, so now we've meet everyone in Lincolns group, well almost everyone, we still have one more joining soon and someone very special down the road, and that one's a surprise. As you read, parts I used from the basis story was that Liam has the powers of Quicksilver, Tabby has the powers of Rogue but her's are not as powerful as Rogue's (She can absorb other mutants powers but she can't absorb their lifeforce) and Fransisco has the abilities of Colossus. Carol's also in the original story but she had Iceman's powers. I wanted to give Carol something else and so I looked online and saw fan art of her as Captain Marvel as well as they both share the same hair color and name, hence I gave her Captain Marvel's powers (Which will be explained later about how she got them in the first place). With that, I decided to give Sam Iceman's powers, plus in fits with that blue streak she has in her hair. Stella has the powers of Storm, Rusty has a mix of powers from both Pyro and Human Torch (Johnny Storm), while Margo has the powers of both Electro and Bolt (Chris Bradley). And for those who hasn't mentioned or noticed before, Clyde's powers are that of Nightcrawler while Zach's will be reveled soon but you can pretty much guess what it is.**

**Also, i'm trying to take a wack at a ship i'm making of Rusty and Margo ;)**

**Plus since Francisco doesn't have a voice actor in The Loud House so far, I imagine him being voiced by Josh Peck because he was an awesome Casey Jones. Also, Agent Michael Fowler would be voiced by John Cena.**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think and what you want to see. Stick around to see how everything goes down. Oh god I just rhymed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape from Royal Woods

**Alright everyone, this chapter is where things are really gonna get juicy. We're gonna see some violence, powers and even a last minute addition to Lincoln's next generation group of mutants and even a song by the end, so when it comes up, listen to it when it's time. P.S. i'm not good at writing fight scenes and I honesty tried my best, but if it comes out bad, i'm sorry. ****So now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Escape from Royal Woods**

The group of mutants ran as fast as they could through the forest. Trying to keep ahead of the military and police who were after them, trying to get to the train station. Liam and Tabby had to slow down just enough so that everyone else could follow them.

In no time, they reached the train station. At the station, there was only a freight train there and saw an open box car. They didn't waste any time, they all ran to the open box car. But before Lincoln could reach the train, "Freeze Mutant!",someone yelled and at the same time grabbed his arm. Lincoln turned his head to see that the one grabbing his arm was a tall bald, muscular man with a salt and pepper beard in a bullet proof vest, he didn't know it was the leader of the Sentinel Services, Michael Fowler, who had an angry smile on his face, "Is it my lucky day or what? Instead finding one mutant, I find sixteen mutants! You mutants are under arrest!". Fowler then put Lincoln at gunpoint to his head, while several police, military and Sentinel Services arrived on scene.

"Let go of my little bro!" said Luna as her claws came out.

"Surrender or you'll never see your brother again!"

"Guys, save yourselves. He just wants me!" said Lincoln, he's the one their after. The last thing he want's to get his family and friends roped up in the same trouble as he's in.

Luna didn't want to leave her brother, neither did Lynn. Even though Lisa didn't have any powers, she didn't want leave Lincoln either.

Ronnie Anne didn't want to leave him behind either, then something came to her mind, "Sid, I got an idea", Ronnie Anne whispered her plan to Sid. She and Ronnie Anne went behind Rusty and Margo without anyone noticing.

"This is your last chance!" Fowler shouted, "Surrender, and no one gets hurt. You have until the count of three. One. Two..."

Before Fowler could finish, a mutant Ronnie Anne and Sid suddenly appeared behind him and Ronnie Anne lunged at him from behind, making him let go of Lincoln and causing both of them to fall.

Lincoln looked up to see a mutant Ronnie Anne offering him her mutant hand to help him up, "Let's go."

Lincoln grabbed her hand and she helped him up.

The moment took a turn for the worse as army soldiers were now running toward the group of mutants. They all knew, the only way they make it out, was to fight. Seeing this, Lincoln had no other choice, his claws came out. The army charged at the mutants as they mutants were ready.

One officer shot Francisco but he was in his metal form, preventing him from being injured, and punched the officer and several others.

Sentinel Services and others were shooting at them but Francisco was blocking them.

Rusty then shouted "Snake Formation!", Everyone behind Francisco as they formed a snake formation.

SWAT members threw a tear gas grenade at the mutants but Stella used her powers to blow the gas right back at the men, causing some of them to get teary eyed. Unfortunately,the others had helmets and gas masks that blocked the gas and still attacked the mutants. One of them tackled Stella to the ground. That solider was met soon after with an energy blast from Carol. Stella picked herself back up to see men tried to restrain her from behind, but then Carol's energy got more powerful with the attack on her new friends, enraged she started to fly straight up with the Sentinels still holding on. She then used her energy blasts to blow them off. Then she fired rounds of energy blast down on the attack party.

From behind, SWAT teams were about to open fire on the group again, but they heard rage filled yells and a mixed Tiger roar. They turned their heads to see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne charging toward them with Sid and Clyde close by, "A wolverine!" shouted one of the men. They opened fire at the four but they disappeared right before their eyes. "Where'd they go?"

Suddenly, Lincoln and Clyde appeared behind them and Lincoln lunged at one of them, stabbing him in the back and flipping him onto his face while Clyde was able to swipe two of the officer's Tonfa batons, and waked them in the legs. As one office pointed a machine gun at Clyde, he teleported behind the cop used the batons to hit the officer in the back of the head knocking him out. Clyde then teleported back and forth behind soldiers and Sentinels. A SWAT guy pointed his riffle at Clyde while his back was turned, but Lincoln then jumped and sunk his claws into the SWAT guy shoulders. He took them out and let out a raged filled roar "RAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Other Sentinels were charging at Lincoln, then suddenly a mutant Ronnie Anne lunged at them. Lincoln then jumped into the fight. Both him and Ronnie Anne were attacking the Sentinels. Both stabbed and sliced the attackers with their claws, while Clyde was backing them up while teleporting and Sid fighting along side her friends invisible blitz attacks.

Near by, the other officers were running toward the group from the side. When in a split second the whole team suddenly punched themselves and dropped to the ground. Everyone saw Liam and Tabby near the fallen men and the next second split and both were behind separate teams of sentinels and taking them out before they even saw both of them.

Men were still coming and attacking, Rusty quickly ignited and with a powerful fire filled blow, sent several fireballs at the attack parties trucks, exploding them, sending them flying into the air and them landing a few feet away from some soldiers. At that exact moment, Margo turned blue and her hair and eyes turned white and electric bolts were flowing all around her like Carol, she then shot bolts of electricity at the sentinels and soldiers. Rusty saw how Margo took out more than a handful of men, "Whoa, I'm in love."

Margo heard this, "Shut up Rusty!" she said in an electrified voice. Despite that, Rusty was still love struck.

Zach felt useless in knowing that everyone was using their powers to stop them. Even though he was afraid of his own powers, he knew that he had to do something, "I can help!"

"Dude you can't see!" said Luna still kicking and stabbing attackers.

"Just trust me! Get me close to em!"

"Sam!", Luna called out to her friend, who knew what she wanted her to do.

Sam grabbed Zach's arm, "Come one!". The music girl, ran pulling Zach out of the snake formation, Sam used her powers to make a wall of thick bulletproof ice to keep them safe.

Seeing this, everyone broke from the Snake formation, but the attack party still were determined to capture them.

Francisco punched several sentinels along with Lynn who was slicing and dicing them too.

Running toward the ice wall, Sam shot ice blasts and froze several soldiers, seeing many more coming, she knew Zach needed to help, "Do it now!"

Zach's head poked around the corner of the ice, and quickly lifted up his blindfold, Zach yelled as red optic energy beams suddenly blasted out of his eyes, instantly taking out many of the attack party. He quickly put his blindfold back on, "Did I get them?"

Sam couldn't believe what she just saw, "Yeah."

Seeing that there were fewer armed soldiers and Sentinels around thanks to everyone powers, the mutants knew that now they could make their escape to the train.

Carol, Margo and Rusty's powers dimmed down as Francisco's skin turned back to normal. Everyone else made a break for the open box car as the train was starting to depart.

Liam and Tabby were the first ones on the train, as the others soon followed suit. Ronnie Anne ran on all fours since she was still in her mutant form. By then everyone was on board, except one. Lincoln ran as fast as he could, Luna reached out her hand, "Come on bro!" Just before Lincoln could grab Luna's hand, he was quickly tacked down to the ground, "Lincoln!"

The one who tackled him was none other than agent Michael Fowler, "Oh no you don't!" Lincoln tried to free himself from agent Fowler's grasp, he tried to pop his claws out, but he couldn't due to him being pinned on the ground, "Your not going anywhere boy."

"I got this!", Liam then speed to Lincoln's aid. At super speed, he was at their in an instant. Liam tried to pry Lincoln out using his speed, but when he slowed down for a single second, Liam was suddenly tazed by another Sentinel agent from behind. He fell to the ground.

"Liam!", Tabby cried. She wanted to use Liam's speed to help but Liam's powers on her wore off. She couldn't do anything.

Ronnie Anne knew she had to do something, "I'm going!"

Ronnie Anne was about to jump out, but Tabby grabbed her arm, "Wait! I'm going with you."

"What are gonna do?" asked a mutant Ronnie Anne.

"This", Tabby then had fingernail claws and and the same mutant features Ronnie Anne had.

Both mutant girls then jumped off the train and ran on all fours to help their friends as the train was leaving.

From a distance, someone else saw the action going on. That someone watching was Lana Loud who after hitting agent Fowler with a bat, ran all over town with her frog Hops to find their mutant siblings. After a while, she found herself and Hops at the rail yard. As she ran closer, she saw the Sentinel agent Fowler pining Lincoln down and she also saw them taking Lincoln's unconscious friend Liam away.

"No!", Lana felt like she failed her brother. She tried to help by him and her other siblings some time, but it wasn't enough. Lana's eyes were starting to water, she was upset. But she was also angry. Her big brother protected her, and she wanted to help protect him too. "GET YOUR HANDS...", Lana felt something happening to her, "OFF...MY...", Lana then started to sprout two bone claws out of both her knuckles, "BIG...BROTHER! RAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sentinel agents heard the rage filled yell, the next thing they know, Lana lunged at them, stabbing one of the agents in the shoulder with her new claws. They agent fell to the ground in pain as Lana landed on her feet and stabbed another agent in the leg and scratched the agents chest. Agents then fired shots at Lana, while she was hurt, she didn't stay like that for long, the bullet cases came out her wounds and rapidly healed.

Even while he was pinned to the ground, Lincoln saw his little sister attacking the Sentinels. He also noticed that Agent Fowler was distracted watching the whole ordeal go down, he was then slashed and pushed off the white haired boy by Ronnie Anne.

With Fowler down, she went back to Lincoln, "You okay?"

"I am now", Lincoln replied as he poped his claws as he and Ronnie Anne ran to help Lana.

Tabby lunged at the agent dragging Liam away. She then ran back to Liam, but before anything else, she was surrounded by more Sentinel agents. Tabby clawed her way out of the Sentinel agent's circle.

While Lana was healing, one Sentinel shot her from behind with a spear right through her chest and puled her down to the ground.

"Hold her down", one sentinel tried to put some type of collar on her while two others tried to keep her down, but before he could, the agent was stabbed in the back and was thrown down by Lana's big brother Lincoln. Lincoln then slashed the agent on the right while Ronnie Anne took out the one on the left.

While keeping the Sentinels distracted, Lana sat up and pulled the spear out and saw herself heal quickly. then two more Sentinels dragged her towards an armored truck. "Lincoln! Help!"

Lincoln turned around to see his little sister being taken away, before him or Ronnie Anne could reach her, there were more Sentinels coming at them.

Seeing this, Lana felt something in her foot, she looked down to see a single foot claw coming out of her right shoe dragging through the dirt. With knowing that, she did what she could do, she swung her leg into a Sentinel's shoulder, she then uses it to flip both Sentinels to the ground.

Having fought off the other Sentinels, Lana then ran to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Then all three ran back to Liam and Tabby but were then once again met with more Sentinels but before Lincoln or Ronnie Anne could do anything, Lana lunged at the and used another foot claw from her left foot and slashed the agent's face.

Tabby then ran up to the three, "Come on!"

Liam then showed up, "Everyone hold on each other!", everyone held on to each other as more Sentinels were coming, Liam grabbed Tabby's hand, "Hold on tight!" Just liken that, Liam ran as fast as he could and in a few seconds, they were all back on the train sitting on piles of hay inside.

"Dudes, your okay!", Luna gave all five of them the biggest hug any of them ever had.

Lincoln saw all his friends in the box car speeding out of town, "I can't believe it. We did it. We actually did it!" Everyone cheered. Lincoln then turned to Ronnie Anne, "Thanks for coming back for me."

"What can I say, mutants stick together" said Ronnie Anne with a small smile.

Lana was the one who was the most happy out of all of them, "That was awesome! I'm a mutant too!", Lana poped all her claws in both her knuckles and her feet as Hops came out from under her hat, "See Hops, i'm like a predator!"

During all this relief of escaping Sentinels, there was still one thing somebody wanted to know, "Hey Lincoln" said Sid, "Why were all you guys blowing town, and what happened at the park today?"

"Yeah, what made you go all crazy on those guys?" asked Sam.

Lincoln then frowned and let out a sad sigh, "Well, it's a long story."

* * *

A few minutes after the train left, the injured Sentinels were being taken to the hospital while others were talking to other FBI agents about what just happened.

Agent Fowler was injured, but not severely as some of the others. He was not happy at all, "How could we loose those freaks. Out of everything in my life, I've never seen anything like this!"

"Like what?", a voice said, Fowler looked up to see that the voice came from Jean Grey. He saw Jean and Scott Summers standing in front of him.

"Oh god, what do you freaks want?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too. We need to know where the boy is" said Scott.

Fowler gave them a look of annoyance, "Why?"

"We want to help him", said Jean.

Fowler at this point just gave the two an angry glare, "You mutants are all the same. Try to find others just like you so you could all band together to make us humans feel weaker than you. Then the next thing you know, you try to kill all humans."

"Agent, not all mutants want to kill humans" said Jean.

"Your lying!" shouted Fowler, "What ever you want with them, its already too late, he and his friends skedaddled off somewhere."

Hearing this, Scott had a feeling that someone might have been a part of this, "Was one of his friends a short kid with red hair?"

"Yeah and he shot out lasers out of his eyes" said Fowler.

This news confirmed what Scott feared, "Zach" he said quietly to himself, one of the mutants involved was his nephew, Zach.

"Scott?", Jean wanted to know if Scott was alright, but he just stood there.

"Jean we have to go", Scott and Jean both started to head back to the jet, with Fowler still looking at them, "Your never gonna find them", Scott and Jean turned around to Fowler, "You better find them before I do freaks."

Jean or Scott didn't say anything, both of them turned around back on their way. Scott was more worried than Jean.

* * *

Back on the train, Lincoln was telling everyone the incident at the park plus Luna's incident when she was a kid and how Lynn's powers came. They even told them about the discovery of their grandfather Logan.

"Wow, Lincoln i'm really sorry" said Zach, "At least your family still loves you."

"You just protected your sisters family. That's kind of what happened to me at the Mercado today" said Ronnie Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"There was a robbery there. Me and Sid were there when on of them hit me and Sid."

"Well they didn't hit me, I turned invisible before they could", Sid said correcting Ronnie Anne.

"Okay, that and they were gonna shoot Bobby, then my mutation kicked in and I attacked them too", said Ronnie Anne, "I was afraid of hurting my family so I left."

Sam turned to Luna, "Did you really kill a group of thugs?"

Luna looked down in shame, ""Nah, just one. It was awful."

Sam then placed her hand on Luna's shoulder, "Hey, that's just self defense. If you didn't, who knows what would have happened to you."

"She's right love", said Tabby.

Luna smiled, "That's just what Lincoln said."

"I still can't believe that your grandfather is part of some superhero-like team" said Stella.

"Sounds like your living a comic book life Lincoln", said Rusty.

"If he's with other mutants, should we go over there and maybe meet him?" asked Sid.

"We can't, Sentinels would be looking for us if we go there", said Lincoln.

"We have to start our lives all over again, just until the heat dies down" said Lynn.

"Yes, our best bet its to keep a low key and start our new lives and once the time is right, we can all head to Professor Xavier's institute" said Lisa.

"Since were all leaving as a group, lets stick together" said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, we could all live together. We could be one big mutant family!" said Sid.

"You know that's not a bad idea" said Carol, "It's not gonna be easy, but we could all help and support each other."

"And we can even train together to control our powers better" said Francisco.

Lana was all on board with the idea, "I like the sound of that. Were ever this train ends, that's were we'll start our new lives."

"We'll have to find a place for us to live, plus clothes, food, and furniture", said Carol.

Rusty raised his hand, "If we need roommates, I'd like to bunk under her", Rusty smirked while pointing to Margo.

"Not happening" said Margo still annoyed at Rusty.

"Were gonna need some wheels " said Tabby.

"Who knows how to drive?" asked Clyde.

Carol was the first one to answer, "I've got my license."

"I've got my learner's permit", said Sam.

"Same here dudes", said Luna.

"Some of us are gonna have to get jobs, maybe even some of us too" said Margo.

"It's only right if I get one. It is kind of my fault we have to do this anyway" said Lincoln.

Luna quickly spoke up to her brother, "Bro, stop saying that. it an't your fault. It's those two stinker's fault, and those sentinel dudes who got the hit on us."

"Were all in this together bro" said Lynn, "Were all gonna help each other."

"We'll I am pretty good at field work", said Liam.

"I will take care of all the security measures at our future residence" said Lisa, "Along with the bills."

"Huh" said Stella, "You know your pretty smart for a four year old."

Lisa smiled with pride, "Why thank you."

"I think were all..." before Lana could finished her sentence, she let out a big tired yawn, "Gonna be just fine."

Everyone else yawned soon after, that fight against Sentinels really tired them all out, "Think it's time to hit the sack dudes" said Luna.

"Your right, lets try to get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow" said Lincoln.

As everyone fell asleep, Lincoln was the only one who was still awake. With all that's happened, he doesn't know what's gonna happen next.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Lincoln looked down at his claws, wondering, 'Why did I need to have these?'

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

Lincoln's claws went back inside his hands as he stared out the box car at the view of the town he grew up in pass him.

_Open your eyes, _

Lincoln looked up at the clear night sky.

_Look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no __sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

Lincoln then yawned, and laid down on a small pile of hay, it's been a very long and crazy day.

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me._

The young white haired boy then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Lincoln then found himself back at Tall Timbers Park at dusk, with a murderous intent on his face.

_Mama, just killed a man,_

He saw the bullies Hawk and Hank shivering in fear as he attacked them.

_Put a gun against his head,_

Lincoln had his claws out as he charged toward the two, and stabbed both of them, and they both fell to the ground, dead.

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._

Lincoln then saw everyone at the park forming an angry mob and chasing him out of the park. He managed to run home, inside he saw his claws covered in the bullies' blood.

_Mama, life has just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

Lincoln was them surrounded and comforted by his family. Everyone in the house looked all worried.

_Mama, ooh,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_If i'm not back again let's try tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters._

Lincoln and his family then heard police sirens coming.

_Too late, my time has come,_

Lincoln looked out the window and saw sentinels outside, he was really scared.

_Send shivers down my spine, _

_Body's aching all the time._

Lincoln then gave one last hug to his family.

_Goodbye everybody, I've got to go,_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._

Lincoln then ran upstairs to his room as the Sentinels came barging in as he slid down his emergency escape slide.

_Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),_

Lincoln was running as fast as he could through the forest, he then stopped behind a tree and sadly slid down the side of it.

_I don't wanna die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

Lincoln then started sobbing into his knees.

* * *

Back in the real world, Lincoln was crying in his sleep.

Lana woke up hearing her big brother crying. She picked her self up and lie down right next to her big brother and went back to sleep.

At that moment, Lincoln calmed down, and things went differently in his head.

* * *

Alone in the woods, Lincoln was still crying when he smelled a familiar scent. He was someone in he distance.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

That someone was his older sister Luna, who offered him her hand to help him up. He then saw his other sisters, Lynn and Lisa with her.

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?_

Lincoln looked around to see Ronnie Anne, Sid, Clyde, Zach, Stella, Sam, Margo, Rusty, Francisco, Liam, Tabby and Carol with them too, but all of them were met with police sirens.

_Thunderbolt and lightning,_

_Very, very __frightening me._

Lincoln and his group of mutant friends then ran through out the woods, away from the Sentinels.

_(Galileo) Galileo._

_(Galileo) Galileo,_

_Galileo Figaro_

Soon, everyone saw made it to the rail yard and saw an open freight train car.

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o._

As the group reaches the train, Lincoln was captured by Agent Fowler.

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me._

Luna and Lynn noticed Lincoln wasn't there, they turned around to see Fowler holding Lincoln in an arm lock.

_He's just a poor boy, from a poor family,_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity._

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)_

Luna and Lynn grab and pull Lincoln in an attempt to free him.

_Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)_

Fowler and his men pulled Lincoln back towards them.

_Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)_

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Clyde joined Luna and Lynn, pulling Lincoln towards them.

_Will not let you go. (Let me go!)_

_Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

After pulling Lincoln back and forth like a game of tug-of-war, the Sentinels managed to get the mutants to let go of Lincoln.

_Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)_

The Sentinels started pulling Lincoln away to their armored truck.

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._

The mutants prepared to fight to free Lincoln, soon the fight starts. Lincoln was finally as the fight started.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

Lincoln joined in the fight, fighting alongside Ronnie Anne and his sisters.

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sliced, cut and diced Sentinels as the others fought too as Lana joined in the fight.

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

Lincoln and the group saw the train departing. They all chased after the train, and soon they all managed to clime on board.

* * *

The Loud House was quiet, which was one of the rarest things in Royal Woods.

Lynn Sr. and Rita were in their bedroom, with the father of the Louds crying hysterical, "This is all my fault! I'm the one who has the mutant gene and-and-and now part of our family is gone!"

Rita tried to comfort her husband as much as she could, but by what he just said made Rita uncomfortable, "Lynn it's not your fault. If anything, I know just how the kids are probably feeling", Rita was starting to shed tears herself.

Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Upstairs, Lily, who was still holding Bun-Bun tightly, was in Leni's arms who was walking through the hallway, seeing their remaining siblings in half full bedrooms. They reached Lincoln's room where Leni put Lily on top of their brother's bed. The fashionista girl then kneed down and cried on top of her little brother's bed, all she kept thinking was for them to be safe and take care of Lincoln.

* * *

Things weren't as good in Great Lakes City either, the Mercado became a crime scene of both a robbery and a mutant attack.

Once the police were done questioning Bobby and the two in the bodega, he broke the news to the family. They were all heart broken, not because Ronnie Anne was a mutant, but because she left because she wasn't safe to be around.

Frida was hugging her husband Carlos and crying hysterical like she always dose, "I can't believe she's gone!"

"Mutations are usually a sign of an evolutionary trait", Carlos was trying to get everyone to reassure them that Ronnie Anne was and still is their family, but it only made Carlos break into tears too, "she really was special."

The Chang family was there too. They were devastated to learn Sid was gifted too and that she left with Ronnie Anne.

Maria and Bobby were in Ronnie Anne's bedroom. Bobby was lying down, crying on his little sister's bed, "She saved my life. She was so brave!"

Maria sat next to Bobby on the bed, "I know, she was one in a million", Maria tried her best to fight back her tears, but a few she could hold, "I just hope she's okay."

"She will be", Bobby and Maria looked to find Rosa standing in the doorway, "Ernesto was right about her having powers and protecting, but the universe words in mysterious ways. I did a special ritual and know Ronnie Anne will be safe and will protect us all", Rosa shed a few tears as she still missed her granddaughter too.

* * *

Back at the X Mansion, Scott and Jean just returned from Royal Woods, with Scott looking all distraught.

"Scott, Jean", Professor Xavier called them as he moved his wheel chair toward them, "I heard on the news, you didn't find them."

"Were sorry professor" said Jean, "They already left town before we could get to them."

"Professor, my nephew Zach was part of the mutants in town" Scott said still upset, "Sentinels are after him too."

"I'm terrible sorry Scott. Sentinels were deployed here in Westchester and all the towns near by, it won't be easy for them to get them here."

"Professor we need to do something", Scott was going frantic.

"Jesus Scott, never seen you like this" Logan said from the bottom of the staircase.

"You wouldn't know Logan" Scott said starting to get angry, "Having someone in your family be put in danger just because their a mutant too", Scott them backed off.

Logan on the other hand was still thinking about what he saw on the news of that kid did in to Sentinels in Royal Woods. "Kid's got guts", he didn't know what, but something inside him made him feel something unfamiliar to the boy.

* * *

The next morning, the freight train that carried the mutants was still on the move.

_(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)_

Inside, the young mutants were still asleep on the piles of hay in the box car.

_Nothing really matters,_

_Anyone can see,_

_Nothing really matters,_

The train then crossed a railway crossing. The sounds of the crossing gates woke Lincoln up, he found his little sister Lana curled up right next to him like a puppy.

_Nothing really matters to me._

Lincoln then felt the train starting to slow down as he quietly made his way to the side to not disturb Lana.

_Any way the wind blows._

The train came to a complete stop as Lincoln looked around to see that they've stopped in freight stop, and saw a nearby sigh that says: Los Angeles.

* * *

**Well that was a lot. We got to see our very first fight scene in the story and there will be more later down the road. Also if the fight was hard to understand what was going on, i'm very sorry, i'm not good at writing fights.**

**We also got new info about some of our characters. In this, Zach is the nephew of Cyclops and has his powers. In my story, Zach's mother was Scott's twin sister named Suzanne. When Scott's powers first appeared (X-Men: Apocalypse), she became paranoid that her twin brother was an alien and stayed away from him, and also believed that his alien friends killed their older brother Alex (Havok). After that, she never told her son Zach about her brother Scott. When Zach's powers came, she and her husband belived that Zach became an alien too. Scott knows about Zach when he was looking for his sister and saw that she had a son.**

**As you can see, Lana also has Wolverine's powers must most specifically has the abilities of Laura Kinney (X-23), why because Logan was awesome and Laura reminds me a bit of Lana somehow.**

**Another thing you noticed is that in the dream sequence I added _Bohemian _**_**Rhapsody**_**. The reason why I put it in was that I wanted to have a song that would fit with how Lincoln was feeling during this whole ordeal and everything else, and Bohemian Rhapsody was the perfect song. I don't own Bohemian Rhapsody, obviously.**

**And before I close out today, I want to wish a big Happy Birthday to Lincoln's current voice actor, Tex Hammond in his last episodes voicing Lincoln, he did an awesome job and I wish him the best of luck in the future.**

**Leave a comment below and tell me what you think and stay tuned to see what else is coming up.**


	7. Chapter 7: Carol's New Boyfriend

**What's up everyone. Here's another chapter of my ongoing crossover story. In this chapter, Lincoln and his group of mutants have just arrived in Los Angeles to start their lives over again. I'm really excited about this because this chapter will introduce my version of a very popular mutant who will meet Lincoln and his friends. But with this good comes some bad as we once again meet two familiar characters from The Loud House, but that's all i'm going to say, your just gonna have to read this chapter if you want to find out more. Also a warning, this chapter has some very strong language and words that might sound offensive. So now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Carol's New Boyfriend**

Lincoln saw that they had travel half way across the country to Los Angeles, "Guys get up, we're here."

Everybody woke up to see that the train stopped, "Lincoln, where are we?" asked a tired Ronnie Anne.

"I think we're in LA" said Lincoln.

This suddenly caught Carol's attention, "Wait, were in LA?"

"Yeah" said Lincoln, curious of what Carol's getting at.

"My dad owns a summer home in the Hollywood Hills" said Carol, "We could stay there."

"Whoa, your dad's got a house in the Hollywood Hills?" asked Rusty in amazement.

"Yeah, it's big enough for all of us. Guess things are starting to go our way."

The group got off the train and snuck past the workers unloading the freight from the train.

* * *

Almost halfway there in the middle of Hollywood, they were all walking to find their way to Carol's family's summer home, but they didn't really know where they were, "Where are we?" asked Francisco.

Lisa looked at her phone to see where they are, "Appears that we are approximately seven miles away from our intended destination. At this pace we should be there in about two hours time."

Everyone groaned in annoyance, "Can't we at least get something to eat?" asked Stella, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, same here", agreed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln then noticed a convenience store the next block over, "There's a convenience store right there."

"Wait?" said Sid, "Who goes in? We can't all go."

"Lincoln can't since he's the one wanted by Sentinels", Lisa pointed out.

Carol spoke up, "I'll go."

"I'll go with you" said Stella.

"Same here" said Liam, "You gals could need an extra hand."

Carol turned around to the group, "Just stay put", she then headed inside with Stella and Liam.

"We just shouldn't attract attention to ourselves" said Sam, "When someone comes, act casual."

They suddenly saw a cop car driving into the parking lot, when the officers got out, they saw the group of kids either leaning against the wall or standing whistling. Despite the fact that the kids looked suspicious, the officers shrugged them off and headed inside the store.

Seeing this, the kids let out a sigh of relief, "That was close", said Lincoln.

"Excuse me Lincoln", Lisa spoke up, "I need to see a man about a horse."

"What?" asked Sid.

"I have to pee", said Lisa.

Lisa then held her big brother's hand and took her out back to the bathroom, but Luna noticed someone was missing, "Wait, where's Lana?"

Lynn saw Lana trying to get something from the vending machine in front of the store, but the snack was stuck inside the machine. Getting frustrated, Lana had her claws out of her right hand as she was about to cut the machine open, Lynn grabbed her her arm and then hit the machine with her elbow and Lana's snack finally came down, "Your welcome", said Lynn as she handed her little sister her bag of chips.

* * *

Inside the store, Carol, Liam and Stella were piling up on snacks and sodas for their friends.

While getting chips, Stella saw a pair sunglasses that looked identical to Zach's usual glasses but had red lenses. She then got an idea.

As the three went to the counter to pay, the two police officers came inside the story for a cup of coffee, this made the three mutants afraid. When the two officers came to the counter right next to them, they noticed that they appeared to be noticeably uncomfortable, "You kids okay?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes", Carol responded nervously grinning.

Both officers were suspicious by their behavior, and kept a close eye on them. Then as the cashier was scanning their snacks and drinks, the news came up on the store's TV, "An now on the mutant threat in Royal Woods. Last night several Sentinels and police officers were injured in attack against several mutants who are believed to be associated with the mutant boy who attacked two teens yesterday at Tall Timbers Park and the mutant who severely injured four in a bodega in Great Lakes City that same night. CBS news is speaking with Sentinel Services' own, Michael Fowler with details." Agent Fowler then appeared on the news "Mutants are not something we can just ignore, the risks that they bring to humanity are real and we can't let them ruin us humans. These mutants will be found, and they will be brought to justice." Carol, Stella and Liam all saw the agent on the news, along with the officers. When they paid for their stuff, the kids walked as calm but quickly as they possibly could.

* * *

The three mutants came as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves as they came back to the group, "Guys come on let's get out of here" said Carol.

"What happened?" asked Margo.

"Cops inside and the news about Royal Woods" said Stella.

Realizing this, the group left the convenient store, but Ronnie Anne noticed that Lincoln wasn't there, "Wait, where's Lincoln?"

Lincoln then returned with Lisa from the bathroom, "What'd we miss?"

"Lets talk about that, away from here", Ronnie Anne pulled Lincoln's arm as they all walked away.

* * *

Once they knew that they were a safe distance away from the convenient store, they wondered into Griffith Park.

There everyone had some snacks and really, finally had a short time to enjoy themselves and relax, but this park had a special place in Carol's heart. Being back here, Carol sat on a park bench and she saw a little girl playing with her parents. She started to get lost in thought and smiled. Lincoln noticed this, "Hey Carol, are you okay?"

Carol then snapped out of it, "Oh, yeah, just thinking. I used to come here when I was little. They were some of the best moments I had here was with my mom before she left", Carol started to frown when she brought up her mother.

"You really miss her don't you?" he asked as he sat next to her. Carol nodded, "That's kind of how I feel right now. I had to leave for my own good and I don't know if i'll ever see my family ever again. I won't even get to see Lily grow up." Lincoln was starting to tear up, "I just hope she remembers me, like you remember your mom."

Lincoln sighed as tears started to flow down his face, but before he could start sobbing, Carol then put her hand on his shoulder, "Lincoln, you said your family loves you. You protected Lily", Lincoln looked up at Carol, "Was she afraid when she saw you?", Lincoln shook his head 'no',"If she wasn't afraid of you, I don't think your family's ever gonna let her forget that you saved her. Would you forget them?"

"No, never."

"Then you know. Your an important part of their lives, and your an important part in Lily's. No one could forget someone important and who truly cares. You care for them and even us, and we all care about you."

Lincoln let out a small smile with tears still in his eyes, "Thanks Carol."

* * *

Near by in an open part of the park, Stella was talking to Zach, who's still has his blindfold on, "Hey Zach, I think I got something that might help you", Stella pulled out the Ruby-red sunglasses from the Convenient store, "I got you a pair these sunglasses. I think that they might help you see."

"Really?" said Zach, "Thanks Stella, but you really think this would help me?"

"Actually they will" said Lisa, "The Ruby Quartz lenses match the color of the ones you produce in your optic beams which should refract them and keep them contained within their own vector fields."

"What?" asked Zach confused.

"The special lenses match your eye beams and they should absorb them so you can see without causing harm."

Zach took a deep breath, "Well, if you guys are sure", he slowly took off his blindfold with his eyes tightly closed as he put on the red sunglasses.

"Alright", Lisa then noticed that Zach was facing a group of kids in the park playing football, "Wait!", Lisa then pointed him to another spot in the park away from other people, "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Zach was hesitant at first, then he opened his eyes under his new shades and saw everything, the trees, the sky and even everyone else, "I can see. I can see!" He then ran up to Stella, "Thank you Stella, your a genius!"

"Thanks" Stella said, "But it was just a lucky guess."

"Indeed", said Lisa, "Well it's more of a coincidence but never the less, luck."

* * *

Luna and Sam were near by while Ronnie Anne and Sid were playing with Lana and Hops. While they were playing leap frog, Lana felt some swipe her hat right off her head, "Hey!"

Lana looked up to see the boy who took his hat, a stocky boy with freckles and a black Mohawk, "Oh i'm sorry. Is this your hat?" he said sarcastically.

"Uh yeah it is", Lana said as she tried to take her hat back but the boy was raising his arm out of her reach, "Give it back", the boy then pushed Lana to the ground.

Ronnie Anne and Sid saw what happened, "Hey, what's your problem?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Get lost muchacha or i'll have you deported" said the boy smirking.

Ronnie Anne was immediately offended, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me chica, head back to Mexico", the boy started laughing, he didn't notice that Ronnie Anne was growling in anger as her claws were starting to get longer.

"How about we all just calm down before anything bad happens", Sid tried to cool tensions, "So you guys go back and have fun with your football game."

"Stand up straight when your talking to me bitch", said the kid.

Sid was stunned at his response, "Why the hell would you say that?"

Luna and Sam saw what was going on and came over, "What's going on here?" asked Luna.

They boy turned his head toward Luna, "Nothing, now mind your own business guy."

"I'm a girl."

They boy was surprised, "Really?", he then laughed, "You don't look like one."

Luna couldn't believe how rude this kid was, "Where's your parents?"

"Here come my dad", the pointed to his father coming, both girls saw a thick muscular man with a full black beard and black Mohawk just like his son. Luna sensed something very familiar about him.

"Is there a problem here?", he asked.

"Yeah there is", Luna responded, "Your son's being really rude to me."

"And he he insulted me and my friend" added Ronnie Anne.

"And he stole my hat!" added Lana.

The father didn't say much, but on the look on his face, it looked like he personally didn't really give a shit, "So?"

"So?!", said Luna getting irritated, "What do you mean so?!"

Sam pointed at the father, "Your the adult here!"

The father slapped Sam's hand away, "Don't point at me!"

"HEY!", Luna shouted at the father getting really pissed.

On the park bench, Lincoln and Carol both herd Luna raise her voice and saw the commotion, both he and Carol ran up to the scene, "Luna, what's going on?" asked Lincoln.

The father turned around to see the white haired boy and his son saw him too, at that moment Lincoln saw their faces, he gasped. The father and son were surprised too, but they just had an evil grin on their faces as they knew Lincoln. Lincoln saw that the father and son were Stan and Steak Stankco from when him and his dad played against on _Legends of the Hidden Temple_.

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here", said Stan.

"Long time no see loser", said Steak still grinning, "How's your old man? I bet you two had a blast last time we saw you, in your undies at the airport. I hope security treated you guys well", both Steak and Stan laughed as they thought back to that moment. Lincoln on the other hand said nothing, as was growling and had the most angry look on his face as he tightened his fists.

"What's the matter guppy? You don't look happy to see us", said Stan as he noticed Lincoln extremely angry.

"Leave me and my family alone!" Lincoln said through his gritted teeth.

Steak looked back at Lana, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Luna and Sam, "These guys are your family? They all look pathetic."

Both Steak and his father were laughing at the sight, "I knew your family were losers too", said Stan still laughing.

"Who the hell you calling loser?!" Lynn said as she and Margo ran up to them, "At least people liked them, cuz they cheered him and my dad and not you two!"

"Oh snap!" said Margo.

"Tell it to him sis!" said Lana.

Steak squinted his eyes and smiled at Lynn, "You think your so tough, they how about you go out with me."

Lynn rolled his eyes at Steak in disgust as Francisco grabbed him by the front of his shirt up to his face, "Leave her alone you little bastard!"

Stan saw this, "Put him down."

Francisco didn't want to listen to him but he looked at Lynn who gave him a look to put him down, so he did.

Steak smirked, "Your just as weak as undies there", Lincoln growled in anger at his remark.

Lisa and the other's noticed that Lincoln was getting mad and quickly came over, "Easy buddy, calm down", said Clyde trying to calm him down.

"Aww, is this your boyfriend undies?" asked Steak sarcastically, "Is this your butt buddy?"

"If your referring to me as 'butt buddy', its Clyde McBride."

Stella whispered, "Clyde I don't think you should get ..."

"Oh! Did you hear that?! He's undies little butt buddy", Steak said to his friends who then were mocking Lincoln.

"That's not their relationship", Lisa said, "Their very close but not in a romantic or sexual way."

"Shut your mouth, four-eyes!" Steak yelled.

Lincoln was getting more aggravated, 'Hey! You can't talk to my sister like that!"

"Yeah!" Lynn said, "What the hell gives you the right?"

"My right is that i'll plow into your nose with my fist" said Steak raising his fist.

Rusty smirked, "If you do that, your gonna wake up in the hospital", he said while he was starting to heat up.

"Guys, lets just get out of here while we still can", Zach said trying to get his friends to leave.

"Look at this, they've got a pussy red cyclops" Stan said pointing at Zach.

Zach felt hurt, "What kind of grown man picks on kids?" Carol said to Stan.

"The kind that's gonna pummel every single one of undies and undies family", Stan cracked his knuckles as he made a fist and Steak followed along with his football team looked like they were gonna jump them all.

"Should we do something?" asked Tabby.

"We'd better" said Liam, "Before things start gettin ugly."

Everyone didn't want to fight, but it looked like they were being pulled into one. At this point Lincoln didn't care, he was so angry at them for insulting his family and friends and what they did to him and his dad, Lincoln felt his claws were slowly about to come out from his knuckles.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, "Oh for god's sake. How many times are you two gonna keep being pricks to everybody who come your way?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a teenage boy around Carol's age with light brown hair leaning against a nearby tree, wearing a red t-shirt and green cargo shorts with an unhappy look on his face at the Stankcos.

"Oh god" said Stan in annoyance as the teen came walking towards them, "What the hell do you Wade?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to make sure that you two don't keep treating everyone like pieces of your toilet paper", Wade turned around at Lincoln, "Hey I know you", Lincoln got nervous, "Your the kid who fought against these two douche bags on _Legends of the Hidden Temple_."

Lincoln was surprised that this teen knew him from just his time on _Legends_ and that's it, which relived him a bit, "Oh, yeah that's me."

"Well good for you kid, Orange Iguana Pride" Wade said as he offered him as fist bump, which Lincoln returned, "Also i'm so sorry about what they did to you and your dad."

"Oh, yeah that wasn't pleasant at all" said Lincoln as he shivered at the memories of the cavity search came back to him. Clyde made a sign of the cross at the thought of getting one himself.

"Relax kid, I had the same thing done to me by these assholes right there, except it was in girls panties at school and then an airport" said Wade.

"Wow, i'm sorry for you", said Lincoln.

"Don't worry kid, if got through that and all the horrors and then pleasures that follows with that, you can get through anything."

"Well this should be great", said Steak sarcastically, "Now Wade is gonna be undies' new butt buddy."

"Sticks and stones my break my bones but i'm gonna kick you repeatedly in the balls, Stankco!"

"You wanna shut up or you wan't me to do it for ya?" threaten Stan.

"Gee, what else is new? Why don't both of you go fuck yourselves."

Both Stan and Steak were getting furious, "You watch your mouth or do you want me to sew it shut!", Stan yelled.

"Oh, trust me you don't want to do that", Wade was intimidating them without giving a shit, "How do you keep acting tough with a name like Stanley or should I say, 'Stan who can't be a man in his pants'?"

Lincoln laughed when he heard that.

Stan and Steak were both about to beat up both Wade and Lincoln and Lincoln's friends, but noticed a police men walking around near by. "Your all lucky there's cops around or else every single of you would get a one way ticket to pain!" said Stan still furious, "Come on son."

Stan walked away while Steak just kept glaring angry at Lincoln, "You better watch your back undies. You and your group of faggots don't scare me", he then spit on the ground near Lincoln's shoes, but right after that, Lynn kicked in the ass from behind.

"You mess with my family, you mess with me bub", Lynn said as took Lana's hat back from Steak as and walked away holding is hurt ass.

"Okay, those guys are just the worst" said Sid.

"Yeah, no doubt about it", said Wade, "At least now you know your not the only one who hates them. They've been making my life hell for seven whole years."

Lincoln looked up at the teen, "Well, thanks for helping us."

Wade smiled, "Eh, it was nothing", he looked down on Lincoln, "You remind me of myself when I was younger kid. Especially your voice."

"Really? Huh", Lincoln then extended his arm to the teen, "I'm Lincoln, they call me 'the Man with the Plan'."

"Name's Wade Wilson, they call me 'the Merc with a Mouth.'"

"Well Wade, thank you for standing up for us", said Carol coming up to Wade.

Wade smiled, "Well, what's a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?"

Carol was confused, "Excuse me?"

"That was a complement", said Wade, "Your very attractive."

Carol blushed and smiled, "Oh, well thank you, I'm Carol."

Just then, a rock hit Wade right on the left side of his face as he felt to the ground. Everyone turned around to see it was thrown by Stan Stankco, "A little welcome present!", Wade responded by flipping the two off as Stan and his son then walked away smirking.

Lincoln growled at the two, "Are you okay?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine", Wade was holding the side of his head which was gushing blood. When he removed his hand, they saw that his head stopped bleeding and rapidly healed.

They were all awestruck, "Your a mutant too?" said Carol.

"What?" Wade was caught off guard, 'Uh, no i'm just..."

"No it's okay, we're mutants too see", Lincoln's claws came out to show Wade that he was a mutant.

Wade then calms down a lot, "Oh would you look at that", then something comes to Wades mind, "Wait, your the kid who attack those guys in Michigan right?" Lincoln then sadly nodded his head, "Wow, kid you got guts. Nice."

Lincoln was a bit confused, "Uh, thanks?"

"Kid, i'm complementing you."

"Oh, okay then."

"Well Wade, it's been nice meeting you, but we'd better get going", said Carol, "We've got a long walk ahead of us."

"Were you going?"

"To my family's house in the Hollywood Hills."

"Oh, that's a two hour walk from here". Wade then got an idea, "Hey, why don't I get you guys an uber, last thing you want is to run into those steroids again."

Carol was surprised, "Really? Wade we're a pretty big group, I don't want you to spend money on us."

"Oh don't worry about it, a buddy of mine works there since they pretty much ruined the taxi business across the country and he gave me a discount."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally fine. You don't have to pay be back."

Carol was flatterer by Wade's kind offer, "Wow, Wade that's so generous of you."

"Don't worry about, trust me", Carol put in the address of her family's house into the app and the cars came six minutes later. Because of the size of the group, they needed two cars to take everybody.

"Uber for Carol?" asked the first driver.

Wade immediately recognized the driver, "Dopinder, great to see you fella."

Dopinder smiled at Wade, "Good to see you too DP."

"DP?" asked Lynn who raised an eyebrow.

"It's short for my nickname, Deadpool."

"Why do they call you that?", asked Lincoln.

"That is a question for another day little Linc", Wade then playfully poked Lincoln's nose making him chuckle. Wade then tuned to Carol hopping into the front seat of the first uber car, "Hey Carol, listen if you ever wanna to get a bit to eat or anything, you can always call me. My treat."

Carol smiled, "I'd like that", Carol then grabbed Wade's hand, "Here's my number", she wrote her number on Wade's palm, "See you around Wade."

"See you around", Wade looked down at Carol's number and walks away, then looks at the reader, "Your probably thinking, how the hell dose Wade Wilson fit into this story? Well, that's something your gonna need to shut the fuck up and wait for."

* * *

Back inside the first uber car, Carol was thinking about what to do next, but most of all about that guy they just met Wade, "Hey Carol", Lincoln called out to her, "Are you thinking about Wade?", Lincoln asked her with a smile.

"A little, he's not like anyone I've meet before", Carol then noticed that two were missing in their first car since the second car was already full, "Wait, we're missing two."

Clyde and Lincoln knew that the two who were missing, "Liam and Tabby aren't here."

"Over here", they all heard Tabby's voice and they all saw the two standing outside the cars.

"Aren't you dudes coming?" asked Luna.

"We're in LA Luna", said Tabby.

"We're gonna go see all the sights and meet you fellers there", said Liam.

"Are you guys sure?" asked Carol.

"You don't need to worry about us love, if anything we'll just run", said Tabby.

Carol was silent for a second, "Okay, but stay out of trouble and please be safe."

"No problemo" said Liam as he and Tabby dashed off in a flash as the two uber cars drove away.

* * *

Liam and Tabby were using their combined powers to have fun exploring the famous sites in LA like the Hollywood Bowl, the TLC Chinese Theater and even got to go on all the rides on the Santa Monica Pier and finally the Hollywood Walk of Fame. There from a distance, the two once again saw the same two stinkers from earlier, the Stankcos. There Liam got an idea, "Tabbs", Liam said as he whispered in her ear of his idea and she responded with a sinister smirk. The two held hands for a second and the next they were back to the same spot.

As the Stankcos were walking home, they noticed the people there were laughing at them, "What's so funny?" asked Stan in an annoyed tone. Why everyone was laughing, neither of them knew that the back of their tank tops now say 'I have hemorrhoids' on Stan and 'I kissed Justin Bieber' on the back of Steak.

Liam and Tabby were both laughing at this and the two high five as they secretly had permanent markers still in their hands.

* * *

**Well that's a rap on this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I'd also like to point out that the special X-Men Mutant friend I've been hinting before is Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, but I made some changes to the ****character:**

**-For starters, I aged Wade down to 18, which is Carol's age since this story starts off between seasons 4 and 5 of the Loud house in which all the characters are gonna age up by only a year. Wade in my story just looks like an older teenage Ryan Reynolds. This was inspired by TMNT 2012 for aging down both April O'Neil and Casey Jones. The reason for this was that I wanted Wade to be close to Lincoln and his friends as a teenager, because if I kept him as an adult, it would just be pretty weird and I wanted to give Carol a love interest who's also a mutant, and who doesn't love Deadpool. **

**-Speaking of that, even though Wade is younger, he's still the same Merc with a Mouth we all know and love from the movies of 2016 and 2018 (There will be a few elements from X-Men origins: Wolverine but I promise that will NOT include the hated Weapon XI Deadpool). Wade in my story was born a mutant with the same healing factor he's known for but he also has enhanced reflexes and agility from X-Men Origins. And please don't hate me for this but Wade is not horribly scarred.**

**-Wade's backstory in the story: He was born in Canada a few months before Carol was born to Special Forces solider, Thomas Wilson and his mother Vanessa Wilson. After his parents died when he was 11, Wade moved to LA to live with his blind Aunt Al. In high school, Wade started working as an underground mercenary, which is basically a bad guy who gets paid to fuck up worse guys using everything his father tough him from his time in special forces.**

**And now let's move on to the new antagonists, Stan and Steak Stankco. For those of you who don't know who the Stankcos are, they were the bully father/son duo team who Lincoln and his dad competed against on Legends of the Hidden Temple in the Loud House episode 'Legends', played by Henry Danger stars Jace Norman and Cooper Barnes. The reason I added them in was because I personally hated how 'Legends' ended when Lincoln and Lynn Sr. were in the airport in their underwear, with the Stankcos not getting any real punishment for being huge asshats and for getting Lincoln and his dad in trouble with security which led to both of them getting a full body cavity search, gross. It was pretty much unfair. Lincoln's hated them ever since because, honestly if you got a cavity search for doing something someone made you do, would you hate them? I would. But Lincoln doesn't let that effect who he is. Another reason I brought them in is because their just the most massive jerks in the series so far and I wanted an obstacle Lincoln and his friends have to deal with when their just trying not to hide out from Sentinels. Both the Stankcos would play in big role in what's to come down the road.**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think and anything else you want to see. See you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**What's up everybody, guess who's back with another chapter, it's me! Now to business, here, Lincoln and his friends and family are gonna be settling in to Carol's family's home with a little something new about Carol and an unexpected surprise. Also there will be another song in this chapter so when it starts, I suggest you play it while you read it. Also today marks the third anniversary of the release of Hugh Jackman's final movie as wolverine and one the best X-Men films, Logan. Now enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

By sundown, the two uber cars pulled up to a gate up in the Hollywood Hills, everyone stepped out and saw where they are, "Thank you again, Mr. Dopinder", said Carol.

"It's nothing really. Poolboy's quite the someone" said Dopinder. The two cars then drove away as Carol punched in the code to the front gate.

Then the gates slowly opened, "Come on guys", Carol led the group inside the gate and then she found the hid away key under the door mat.

From seeing the house that apparently loos like a long but one story house with a very small looking second floor just above the entry doors. Ronnie Anne wasn't sure that the house would fit all seventeen of them, "Are you sure that this place is big enough? I don't think were all gonna fit inside."

"Just wait and see for yourself" Carol said as she unlocked the double doors and pushed them open as they all walking inside, everyone was in awe at what they saw. They entered the foyer which was on the top of the double staircase looking straight down at the large living room below.

"This is your summer home?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah", Carol said, "We lived here 'till I was three."

"This place is awesome!" said Rusty, "Now we get to live like rich people."

They all walked down both of the twin staircases right into the living room with a great view of LA and even a big veranda. To their left, they saw the dinning room with a huge kitchen near by. To the left they saw a den with a small fireplace.

"Okay, I take back what I said before, this place is great!" said Ronnie Anne.

"So, where are the bedrooms?" asked Sid.

"Some are on the top floor while the rest are below us" said Carol, "This house is on a hill so there's like two more floors under us."

As everyone went all over the house to choose out their bedrooms, in a split second, Liam and Tabby suddenly arrived in the living room sitting on the couch, "Howdy fellas."

Everyone was startled, "Where were you two?" asked Lynn.

"Out enjoying the city of angles love", said Tabby.

"Well you guys probably want to pick out a room", said Lynn.

"We already checked out the house" said Liam, "I call the left room on the bottom floor."

"I was wondering if I could room with Luna and Sam, if that's alright with them", asked Tabby.

Luna and Sam looked at each other with smiles on their faces, "Sure dude", said Luna.

"Yeah" said Sam, "I guess it should be fun the three of us."

"Well if you guys want, you could split the master bedroom" Carol said, "I'll just stick with the room I already have. Its upstairs to the right in the back." The three rocker girls headed upstairs with Carol following them to her room.

Soon Carol arrived at her bedroom, when she opened the door, so many more memories flooded back to when she was a little girl like her mother's stories about her time in the air force and all the stargazing they did together, the more she thought about it, the more and more she missed her family but mostly her mother.

For the rest of the day everyone was roaming around the house and eventually claimed their room in the house as follows:

. Lincoln

. Clyde

. Ronnie Anne & Sid

. Lynn & Margo

. Carol

. Luna & Sam & Tabby

. Francisco

. Rusty & Zach

. Stella

. Liam

. Lana

. Lisa couldn't find a room so she decided to use the completed basement space for a mixed Lab and Bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, Lincoln was in the kitchen looking in the fridge looking for something to drink as he saw a can of Vanilla Moca-Cola, as he drank it he heard something nearby, he quickly popped his right claws out and pointed them with an vicious look on his face, but it turns out to be Hops on the counter who didn't even flinch, he just simply croaked and then stuck his tongue onto Lincoln's middle claw without fear, Lincoln chuckled at the sight of this.

Lincoln then shut the fridge as his claws when back in and turned around but only to suddenly find himself face to face with another boy with blond hair, blue jeans, sneakers and a short sleeve orange t-shirt who just noticed Lincoln. The boy screamed in fear as Lincoln screamed back to him in fear, popping his claws back out and pointing them at the boy. Lincoln immediately recognized him from the supermarket when they both fought each other for the last box of Zombie Brand Cereal, "You?"

The boy recognized Lincoln too, "You? What the heck are you doing in my summer home?", they boy then looked at Lincoln's claws, "And what the heck is wrong with your hands?"

Lincoln was confused at the second thing he said as his claws went back inside, "Your summer home?"

"Conner?!", a second voice was heard coming from the stairs as a man with blond hair and mustache came into the kitchen with an blond emo girl who was around Lynn's age. He saw his son and the white haired boy, "Who the hell are you?", he asked as he pulled away his son from the boy.

Lincoln wasn't sure what to say, "Uh...".

Lynn then walked in from the living room, "Hey stinkin, did you...", Lynn then noticed the three others in the kitchen with her brother.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Who the hell are you?", responded Lynn as she popped her claws, startling the three people.

"Whoa, easy", said the man, "Please, don't hurt us."

The boy, Conner, tried to wrap his head around what he's seeing with the claws, "Those things in your hands can't be real", Conner then came up with an explanation for this, "That's it, your all not real. This is probably just a dream."

Lynn raised an eyebrow and smirked, "If I wasn't real, could I do this?", Lynn then let out a long a wet sounding fart, which didn't take long for the smell to reach the others.

"Holy crap that's awful!" said Conner who got a good wift of the fart and held his nose, "Did something crawl in here and die?"

Carol heard what was going on and came racing from her room but she smelled Lynn's fart and held her nose in disgust. She then noticed the man with the two kids, "Dad?"

"Carol!", the man then ran over to Carol and gave her a big hug and was starting to cry out of joy, "Oh, my little girl your okay."

"Carol this is your dad?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Yeah", Carol then turned to her father still holder her tightly, "Dad what are you doing here?"

"We came to find you, I've been so worried", Mr. Pingrey said as he let go of his daughter and then turned to Lincoln and Lynn, "Sweetie who are these people?"

"Their my friends, wait how did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you honey" said Mr. Pingrey, "You always loved coming here", he then sighed, "And I know why you left."

"Why, you don't think i'm a freak?"

"Honey your never a freak to me" said Mr. Pingrey, "If anyone calls my baby girl a freak, their the real monster."

Clyde and Sid walked in, "Hey did you guys know there's a pool?" said Sid, "And a great view of the city and there's so much privacy...", she and Clyde saw what was going on.

"Oooo, I guess this is bad timing", said Clyde.

"Kind of Clyde, yeah", said Lynn.

Mr. Pingrey saw Clyde and Sid, "Honey are they gifted too?"

Carol nodded, "And there's more here."

Mr. Pingrey looked at his eldest daughter in the eye, "Carol, we need to talk."

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered in the living room, "Dad, how are you so okay with me being a mutant?" asked Carol.

Mr. Pingrey sighed, "Carol this is about your mother."

"What about mom?"

"You know about the story of how we met right?"

Carol smiled as she remembers the story her father kept telling her, "Yeah. You were starting your company here and your partners took you out to celebrate and there you met mom when she was still stationed at the Air Force Base."

Mr. Pingrey smiled, "We fell in love. She was just so dazzling, she was unlike any women I've ever met. Then you came along and everything was perfect", Mr. Pingrey's smile then slowly became a frown, "But then she had to leave."

"So she did abandon us?"

"No, Honey she loved you so much. But she had a lot of responsibility she had to deal with, leaving was the one of hardest thing she ever did."

"So why did she leave? I know being an air force pilot is a lot but..."

Mr, Pingrey the interrupted his daughter, "She wasn't just an air force pilot. She was gifted just like you."

Carol was surprised, "What do you mean? Mom could do this too?"

"Yes", Mr. Pingrey said in a sad tone, "She could do the same things you can do. You really are just like her", Mr. Pingrey started to tear up, "But the world had big problems and threats, and she was the only one who could help. Then things got bigger and she had more problems beyond our world. She had to fight to protect her home, and her family."

Everyone hearing the story couldn't believe that Carol's mother was a mutant superhero, Lincoln was the one who was most amazed, "Whoa, that sounds so cool. She dose sound awesome."

"Yeah", said Conner who was a bit jealous of his sister having a superhero mother, "Dad why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because I didn't want you kids to accidentally tell anyone of this and get her in trouble. I wanted to tell you all for so long. I'm so sorry Carol."

"Dad what are you sorry for?" asked Carol, "I'm not happy that you didn't tell me about mom, but I still love you", Carol pulled her father into a hug.

"Your still my daughter, no matter what you can do. You and your friends can stay here as long as you need to, I'll pay for everything, just promise me that you'll stay safe. You and your friends."

"Of course dad", Carol then turned around to her friends, "Okay guys, I think we should call it a night."

"Your right honey" Mr. Pingrey then spoke to her group of friends, "You kids can pick out your rooms."

"They already did dad."

"I hope none called dibs on my room" said Conner.

Carol then paused for a second "Uh, about that..."

* * *

Later that night, Conner was in his bed very unhappy, "I can't believe this! First, Carol gets to live here, then she says that she and everyone else here is a mutant and her mom's a superhero, and now i'm gonna have to share a room with 'Pineapple Boy'!", Conner was lying in bed with Lincoln in bed right next to him due to Lincoln calling dibs on his bedroom.

"Hey, I know your not happy about this" said Lincoln who was a bit pouty himself, "Neither am I. First I run into the Stankcos again, then I run into you again and now I gotta share the room."

When hearing what Lincoln said made Conner sit up in surprise, "You know the Stankcos?"

"Yeah", Lincoln then sat up himself, "What? You know them too?"

"Know them?"

"I hate them!" both boys said simultaneously, "What? You hate them too? What they do to you?"

"They were jerks to me and my dad, and threw one of our helmets into a statues' mouth and made us go though the airport in our underwear", said Lincoln.

"Woof. Last time I was here, they pelted me with water balloons filled with maple syrup and covered me in feathers on Hollywood Boulevard. And they kept saying, 'Chicken on the loose! Get the Colonel!'"

Lincoln couldn't believe it, "Wow, I thought I was the only one. But they did the same thing to Wade and even you too."

"Who's Wade?"

"A guy we met at the park today. They threw a rock at him. Carol seems to like him."

"Really? Huh, he's gotta be something special if Carol likes him."

"Yeah. Plus he hates them too, so there's that."

Conner laughed, "Well if he hates them, then I like him already. Especially if he takes care of Carol."

Lincoln paused for a second, "You really care about her don't you?"

"Of course, she's my big sister", Conner then started to get a bit emotional but was trying real hard to hid it, "I hope she'll be okay."

Lincoln sighed, "You and me too bud", Conner turned his head toward Lincoln in confusion, "I had to leave the rest of my sisters behind. I hope their okay too. They're still my family."

Conner related to how the loud boy was feeling, "Wow. I can really relate to that. Maybe you and I aren't so different after all."

Lincoln agreed, "Yeah, I guess we're not", Lincoln then offered Conner his hand as a sign of a new friendship, "So, what do think we could bury the hatchet. I help take care of your sister while maybe you take care of mine. Friends?"

Conner took a moment to think about it, "Yeah", he then returned Lincoln's hand gesture in acceptance, "Friends."

Soon after, Lincoln started to yawn, "Hey, we should probably get some shut eye. It's been a long day."

Conner then yawned too, "Yeah your right", Conner then lied back down, "Night."

"Night", Lincoln responded as both boys fell asleep.

* * *

Around 1 A.M., most of the people in the house were deep asleep, except one.

Carol tossed and turned as she was having trouble staying asleep. She then got up and quietly headed outside to the backyard to clear her mind and get some fresh air. Outside, Carol looked up at the night sky. She was having mixed emotions over what's happening now: she's a mutant, she's with a whole bunch of mutants staying with her now, and her mother is a mutant too. But the biggest thing on her mind was, "What am I gonna do?", Carol was now responsible to help all the members of her new mutant family. She closed her eyes and held her hands together against her chest.

"Help them", Carol heard a familiar voice she hasn't heard in a very long time. She opened her eyes and saw a bright single light float gently down toward her. The light then lightly reached the group, the lights slowly died down as the source of this was a blond women who had energy flowing all over her just like Carol, she was wearing a blue and red suit with a gold star on her chest. When the energy fully died down, Carol immediately knew who she was.

"Mom?"

The women smiled, "Hi sweetie", she opened her arms as her daughter ran up to her and both hugged each other.

Carol was crying, "I missed you."

"I missed you too", her mother said, "You've grown so much."

"It's been years mom", Carol then broke the hug, "Mom why didn't you tell me your a mutant?"

Her mother sighed, "You were very young Carol. I didn't know how you would react if you knew. The last thing I wanted was you to be afraid of me."

"Well i'm not afraid now", Carol then showed her mother her powers, "I'm just like you."

Her mother just stood there amazed, "My little girl's gifted just like me."

"Mom, what do I do? We're on the run, and I don't know what to do? What if something goes wrong and something happens to them? I don't know how I could live with myself."

"Help them. Be there for them when they need you. I know that they'll be their for you too...even me", Carol was surprised at what her mother said, "I've lost so much time with you that I missed out on one of the best moments of both our lives, watching you grow up. I wasn't there for you and I regret it every single day, I want to help you with your powers."

"Really? You would really help me?"

"Of course. The best way to control your powers is to practice. Help your friends practice using their powers, just until they get the hang of it."

Carol agreed, "Help them train, and that'll help them defend themselves. Do anything you can to protect them. That's what I do, keep this world safe for my little girl."

Carol was touched by her mother's remark and motive for all those years, "I will."

Carol's mother smiled, "Good. I'll be coming by from time to time to check up on you sweetie, I still gotta keep this place safe for you."

Carol smiled as she pulled her mother into another hug, "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey", Carol then saw her mother's energy starting to flair up again as she slowly started to fly back up into the stars above.

Now Carol was again left alone as she kept looking straight at the stars in the night sky with a smile and tears in her eyes as she now knew what to do.

* * *

The next morning, Carol told everybody to meet in the backyard for one of their first training sessions for their powers, Mr. Pingrey, Conner and Cassy were all looking down from the living room veranda.

Carol also invited Wade to the training thinking that he could help train the group, Wade came wearing a black double sword holster on his back with two katana swords and a pair of black gloves, "God I love this weapon more than anything else in the world", Wade said while sharpening one of his blades, sitting across from Ronnie Anne, "You wanna know why?"

Ronnie Anne on the other hand didn't really care, "No."

Wade still told her anyway, "It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your worst enemy's third wedding, they will never, ever forget it."

"It's funny Wade" said Ronnie Anne giving the teen a look, "I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit."

"Granted it's probably not as intimidating as having laser eyes or bone claws or the finger nails of a TV Medium." Ronnie Anne's claw nails started to grow slightly over what Wade just said as Wade put his hand on the handle of one of his blades as he picked up the sharpener, "Manicure?"

Ronnie Anne was smirking at Wade, wanting to fight, "Easy Ronnie Anne", said Sid trying to calm her friend down.

Wade squinted his eyes, "Rusty's dressed like a bad ass", he said changing the subject, "I'm concerned."

Wade was right, Rusty was wearing a white tank top, a black leather coat he found inside the house and a pair of sunglasses, "Jesus Rusty, your going through a greaser phase?" said Margo smirking at Rusty, "I think your a few decades too late."

"What? We're reinventing ourselves" said Rusty.

"No one said to reinvent ourselves dude", said Luna, "It's start our lives over again."

Rusty just shrugged this off, "Still, I could pull off this look more than Lincoln did."

"It was a one time thing", said Lincoln.

"Plus he looked pretty good in it", said Clyde backing him up.

Ronnie Anne just laughed at the thought that Lincoln dressed like a greaser, Lincoln just rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Can we just get this started?"

"If your ready little guy", said Sam as she playfully messed up his hair.

"Very well" said Lisa acting like a referee, "You all know the rules correct?"

"No killing", said Lana.

"Don't seriously hurt anyone" said Francisco.

"Unless their healers" said Lisa specifying the rules, "Now what else?"

"Don't do property damage" said Zach.

"Yes", said Lisa, "But to whom?"

"To the house or anyone else's property", said Stella.

"Very good, and the most important rule?"

"Don't be seen" said Sid.

"By who?"

"By your opponent" said Lynn.

"Or?"

"Or anyone else" said Lincoln.

Lisa was reassured that everyone knew the rules for their training session, "Excellent, now everything else is simple, last mutant standing wins", Lisa then went upstairs to the Living room veranda, "Ready?"

"Wait!", Wade suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" asked Carol.

"I gotta put some music on", Wade then pulled out his phone and looked for a song while Carol raised an eyebrow, "What? You need the right music to do something this."

"He's got a point dude", Luna agreed with Wade.

Wade then found the prefect song, "Here we go", he connected his phone to his own personal speaker as the song started to play the chorus of Coolio's _Gangsta's_ _Paradise_, "This is gonna be a better treatment for this song more than that blue crap-bag with human teeth", said Wade to the reader.

As the music started, the mutants were lined up in two rows, one of eight and another of nine, facing each other as they got their powers and abilities ready, "You ready Stinkin?" asked Lynn getting ramped up as her claws came out, "It's go time."

"You know it sis" said Lincoln as tied a red bandanna around his head then got his claws ready. Lana removed her hat and put it and Hops on the side as she had her knuckle claws out.

Lisa began the countdown, "Ready!"

"Time to make the Chimi-fucking-changas!", Wade said as he pulled out his swords. Carol's energy started to shine.

"Set!"

Liam got into a running position as Rusty started to heat up.

"Let's shred 'em", Luna had her claws out as she looked at Sam who was forming frost on her hands.

"GO!"

At that moment, like soldiers on a battle field, all the mutants then charged at each other.

_Been spendin' most their lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

Zach ran as fast as he could to get through the commotion and was about to lift up his glasses, but was immediately meet with one of Margo's electric fists, he then fell to the ground after feeling like a combination of a fist and a taser.

_Been spendin' most their lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

Lincoln was fighting hand to hand against Lynn with their claws, Lynn kept trying to strike Lincoln but Lincoln kept blocking. When he trying to strike Lynn, she quickly caught his claws with her single one as she flipped him onto his back. Meanwhile, Wade was fighting against Ronnie Anne, who kept stabbing and cutting him with her claw nails as he blocked and even cut her with his katanas.

_Keep spendin' most our lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise,_

Lana then surprised Lynn in a blitz attack from behind as she stabbed her in the back causing Lynn to yell in pain. She turned around to see Lana smiling. Lynn smiled back as her back wound healed and the charged at Lana, but was caught and held back by someone but she could see who it was and then something punched her in the face before she grabbed it from behind her and body slammed it, which turned out to be Sid.

_Keep spendin' most our lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

As Lincoln picked himself up, he then noticed that dark clouds were starting to form quickly with the winds picking up, and saw Stella moving her hands in the air controlling them. Then, she moved her hands towards Margo, Francisco and Luna with a huge gulf of wind, blew them back. She then made a lighting storm and even directed the lighting at them, but was quickly directed back at her by Margo's own electricity.

Zach knew he was in the middle of this and then blasted Margo with his optic beams for a second, which blew her back as Zach ran away.

She then saw Carol glowing as the energy at her hands and eyes were flaring up, she threw blasts of energy towards Sam who protected herself by forming a wall of ice, and even an ice path so she could quickly ride away on. But even with that, she saw Rusty all flamed up behind her as he threw fireballs down her path, but she froze them into ice balls, which quickly fell and shattered on the ground.

As Wade was chasing Ronnie Anne, he then lost her. He didn't notice that she climbed a tree and was waiting for anyone else or Wade to surprise.

_Tell me why are we so blind to see_

While looking for Ronnie Anne, Wade instead found a full metal Francisco, "You wanna go, bro?"

_That the ones we hurt are you and me_

Wade then spun his swords, "Bring it on Little Iron Giant."

_Been spendin' most their lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

Wade swung his swords but were easily blocked by Francisco's metal skin.

_Been spendin' most their lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

Meanwhile, Luna was facing with Tabby who used Luna's powers to fight against her.

_Keep spendin' most our lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise,_

While they were having fun fighting each other, they also felt the pain of being hit with a hard wood stick, which was Clyde teleporting back and forth between the two, still using the police batons he took back in Royal Woods.

_Keep spendin' most our lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

After an one on one fight with Francisco, who was obviously gaining the upper hand, Wade wasn't making any progress himself, "You know your pretty good at blocking with your arms, and legs, and pretty much everything else."

Francisco smirked, "Thanks."

But Wade still had a trick or two up his sleeve, "But what can you do against this!", Wade then punched Francisco in the face, but Francisco didn't even flinch, let alone feel anything, Wade was a different story though, "Oh...Canada!", he cried out in pain as he fell to his knees and held his broken hand, "Where have I seen this before?"

"Uh, Wade?"

"Cock Shot!", Wade then punched Francisco's crotch but still, he didn't flinch and Wade broke his other hand as a result, "Ow! Your poor wife."

Francisco looked down on Wade, "You really should stop, dude."

Wade the picked himself up while holding his arms with his broken hands dangling like Lincoln's sister Leni, "All the dinosaurs fear the T-Rex", he then made a sideways spin and kicked Francisco in the face, but again, Wade just broken another limb, "Ow! I just promise this gets worse for you Tiny Tin Man!"

Francisco was laughing at the sight of this, "Dude this is getting pretty embarrassing. Just stay down man."

Wade then picked himself up again just hopping on his only unbroken foot, "You ever heard of the one legged old man in the ass kicking contest?"

"Do you even have an off switch?"

"Yeah it's right by the prostate. Or is that the on switch?"

Francisco rolled his eyes and then swung his arm at Wade, which threw him against a tree.

_Been spendin' most their lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

Meanwhile, Liam was running all over the place, punching and attacking without anyone even getting a chance to see him and was even making a dust cloud with a little help from Stella's storm, as Sam then shot a layer of ice on the ground, Liam ran through it and slipped and tumbled to the ground. He picked himself up and then ran again, but while he was looking for Sam, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and slammed into a low hanging tree branch and fell on his back.

_Been spendin' most their lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

Back with Sam, she was still being followed by a flaming Rusty, she then used Stella's storm to make a vanishing escape by creating ice crystals in the rain making snow fly around her. While he was still running, Rusty then tripped on a tree stump and landed face first in a pile of animal droppings.

_Keep spendin' most our lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise,_

Near Lincoln, he then suddenly saw Clyde with the batons and knew with smiles on both their faces they were gonna be fight each other, which they did.

Zach was still running, trying to avoid anymore opponents as he could.

_Keep spendin' most our lives, __Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise_

As he stopped to take a breather, he turned his head to one of the trees behind him to see Ronnie Anne smiling and growling at him from the top of the palm tree.

_Tell me why are we so blind to see_

As he started to run, he didn't see that Ronnie Anne leaped from the tree like a wild cat and was chasing him on all fours.

_That the ones we hurt are you and me_

Moments later, she pounced him from behind, which caused his red glasses to come off his face and his uncontrolled optical beams cut straight through a nearby tree close to the house as he quickly shut his eyes tightly.

_Tell me why are we so blind to __see_

_That the ones we hurt are you and me_

Ronnie Anne gasped when she realized her mistake of knocking off Zach's glasses as she saw that the palm tree was getting unstable from the blast cut.

"What?!", asked Zach who was worried, "What I hit?!"

The training session stopped as everyone then noticed a palm tree was starting to lean toward the house.

The Pingreys and Lisa were still standing on the veranda as they saw the tree starting to lean towards the house, then gravity did it's part and the tree began to fall. Everyone on the ground saw this and ran towards the house. Lisa screamed as the tree was falling straight toward the veranda and closed her eyes and had her arms wrapped across her face, bracing herself of the impending weight of the tree about to crush her... but nothing happened.

As Lisa opened her eyes, she saw the tree was mere inches away from her and standing at an impossible angle for something that heavy and tall to be perfectly balanced. Lisa didn't know what to think, "How in the name of Issac Newton is this possible?!", Lisa then reached her arm towards the tree and noticed that the tree slowly moved in the same direction as her arm. She then moved her arm to the left and saw that the tree moved in the same direction.

'Oh my gosh! Please be okay!', Lisa heard Lincoln's voice worrying about her, the next second Clyde teleported himself and Lincoln to the veranda, "Lisa! Are you...", Lincoln and Clyde then noticed that the tree wasn't touching the house, "What...?", 'Is she doing this?', Lisa heard Lincoln's voice but saw that he wasn't speaking.

'Is she stopping the tree?', Lisa also heard Clyde's voice at the same time she heard Lincoln's and also noticed that he wasn't speaking either.

Lisa was amazed at what's going on to her, "I'm listening to your thoughts", she said softly.

Neither Lincoln or Clyde heard her clearly, "What?"

Lisa then turned back to the tree, she then jumped on top of one of the patio furniture to get a better look down, she stretched her arm slowly towards the tree and saw it move slowly away from the house.

On the backyard, the others just watched the tall palm tree slowly move back away from the house and then fell ever so gently back to the ground, they had no clue who was making it do that.

An excited Lisa then knew at that moment, she too had special gifts as her siblings and new acquaintances, her brain was truly something extraordinary, she was a mutant too.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. We saw Carol's summer home, met some of her family and even saw some powers training.**

**The thing most of you just read is that Carol's biological mother is actually Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel), Carol herself is named after her. But the thing I changed for her is that she's a mutant in my story but still has the same abilities and look as her big screen counterpart.**

**One thing you might notice is that Carol's family in this chapter. The names of Carol's siblings are from one of my favorite stories "What Is A Person Worth?" by That Engineer. One thing I like about the story is the unlikely friendship that formed between Lincoln and Carol's little brother, Conner (Bratty Kid from Cereal Offender) as the story progressed. Something you should know that Conner's mother from Cereal Offender (as well as Cassy's mom) is Carol's Stepmother, Angela. She and Carol don't really get along and when she called Carol a monster, their father who I named Clark, left her with the kids to go find Carol.**

**Finally, Lisa is a mutant too. Her powers are telepathy and telekinesis, those of Dr. Jean Grey with a lot of potential and is a reference to another one of my favorite Loud House fanfic, "Loud Heroes" by Smoking Wrecker and zachlor16 (Both stories I suggest you guys read too, their both great).**

**And before we close out, let me just clarify that I don't own _Gangsta's Paradise_, its just a good song to use.**

**Plus a heads up for the next chapter, there will be a three month time skip with some of the characters getting some new looks and even something else new for a few of them.**

**So, leave a comment and tell me what you think and if there's anything else you want to see. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: First Day

**What's up everybody, it's time again for another chapter of my most recent story. This chapter, we get to see some new looks for a group as they start to restart their lives three months after they arrived in Los Angeles, along with how others are dealing with the aftermath of loosing their loved ones and since the mutants left. So now, grab a seat and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: First Day**

With the new school year quickly approaching and the numerous mutant discoveries and attacks three months prior (let alone on the same day) there was numerous discussions of how Royal Woods would handle the situation when the youth of the town outside Detroit could harm others. Royal Woods' school district was the one taking the lead on how they could protect others in the first board meeting the day before schools open. One of the most active participants at the meeting was Principle of Royal Woods Elementary, Wilbur Huggins

"The mutant threat was in our own town", said Principle Huggins all authoritative, "I always knew there was something with Loud. And seeing the harm he inflicted on those two teenagers; one of them lost an entire limb while the other is still in the hospital with PTSD. Ladies and gentlemen of the board, if Loud was a mutant along with the other two reported, then who knows how many more are in our very school district. May I also remind you all of the attack against Sentinel Officers that very night the mutants fled from town were described between the ages of 4 and 17. This is why I suggest that we should include a mandatory mutant test included with all students' immunization records."

The members of the board of education were in dispute about what to say to this, a member then spoke up, "Principle Huggins, just would would this test just prove? Have our children in school have an excuse to discriminate others just like them?"

"Just like them? Mutants are not like humans. But the children will simply not know. The tests and results are for family, school and law officials only to see. If they come back with a positive mutant result, Sentinel Service officers will be stationed at the schools along with our school police officers keep a close eye on them at all times while on school grounds. If any mutant child dose harm to another or someone else with their abilities, Sentinels will deal with the problem before anyone is harmed."

"And what about the mutant kids?"

"They would be sent to a rehabilitation facility where they could be treated for their 'conditions' so they won't become a danger to society", said Sentinel Service Leader, Michael Fowler who was also at the meeting.

"Agent Fowler, what do you mean by 'conditions'?" asked another board member.

"'Conditions' is just another term for their abilities. We'll tame and control their powers."

With that, the board members exchanged some looks, and with that, they made their decision, "Well, with that in mind, all those in favor?" asked Superintendent Chen. Then all seven members of Royal Woods' Board of Education raised their hands in agreement, "Very well. Starting tomorrow, all students in Royal Woods schools will be tested for the mutant gene and Sentinel Services officers will be stationed at the schools and work with school police to keep any positive mutant children in check."

"Of course Ms. Chen", said Agent Fowler, "We'll supply the schools with the test kits."

"Thank you Agent Fowler. This meeting has concluded, teachers and staff, please start preparing for tomorrow's opening day", and with that, Superintendent Chen dismissed the meeting as everyone went back to getting the schools ready for the first day tomorrow.

With Huggins' and Fowler's suggestion to the school was agreed on, it made both the men feel like their helping the town remove and control a threat to humanity. But little did anyone know what Fowler's true intentions were. If only he could find that white haired boy and his group of menacing mutants, where ever they are.

* * *

Noises in the middle of the night are never something many people want to hear if their trying to sleep. Unfortunately they could be the sign of unwanted company, and in this case, it wasn't gonna be good for everyone.

Lincoln woke up from the noise and slowly got his tried self out of bed to check it out.

Upstairs was not something someone would casually expect to see, Five men wearing ski masks and looking all around and taking anything that catches their attention, "Uh, guys", the burglars turned around to see a tired Lincoln with slightly longer hair and wearing his orange pjs, "You know, you guys are breaking into someone's home", Lincoln said calmly and yawned, "So you do realize I have to call the...", suddenly one of the burglars shot Lincoln in the shoulder with a shotgun and he falls to the floor.

The burglars just laughed at the sight, "Stupid kid", the men then went back to robbing the house.

Lying on his back with his shoulder bloody, Lincoln picked himself back up as the bullet casing came out of his wound as it healed under his shirt, "Guys", they burglars turned around again to see the white haired boy standing again with a blood soaked shoulder with a mad look on his face, "Seriously, you don't wanna do this", Lincoln made two fists as his bone claws slowly emerged from his both his knuckles.

Seeing this boy as a threat, the men had to do something, "Take him out", two burglars then hit Lincoln in the face with a steel pipe and another bashed him on the head with a metal bat. A dizzy and disoriented Lincoln swung his claws trying to get them but was obviously missing, then the one with the bat then hit Lincoln with it in the lower back, making him fall to his knees, then another kicked him in the face as he got up and grabbed one running toward him and threw him to to the two other guys as the third with the pipe tried to hit Lincoln again but Lincoln stabbed him in the arm holding the pipe then throwing him to the ground. Then another robber wacked him in the face with a metal baseball bat, making Lincoln scratch the robber's stomach. Seeing Lincoln distracted with the robber with the bat, this made the leader to tackle him to the ground, then they started kicking and beating him with their weapons and fists. As Lincoln tried to get back up, the robbers then stepped on his back, causing him to get pinned to the floor on his stomach, "Fuck him up!" said the leader as they kept beating him.

While they were still beating the young boy, who then decided he'd had enough. He raised his head and lets out an angry growl and picked himself up quickly and swung his right claws, slicing off the gunman's arm holding the gun, which went off and broke a window, "Shit", he said as turned around and sliced and cut another robber before stabbing him in under his jaw and threw him to the other guys. He then ran up to another burglar with a steel pipe and kept brutally stabbing him in the gut, like repeatedly hitting a punching bag with both fists and then slashing his face as the robber fell to the floor. Another charged at him, but Lincoln then stabbed the man right in his head and threw him off, onto the floor. Then the another guy tried to hit Lincoln with a pipe, but the mutant boy blocked it with his claws and then slashed his face.

With most of the burglars dead, Lincoln saw that there was only one left, the one who just lost his arm. As he was trying to escape, Lincoln ran after him and stabbed him in the back. With the last intruder down, Lincoln saw that his arm was under his body like he was holding something. He turned him around to see that he had a button in his hand and that he had already pressed it and was flashing.

Lincoln then knew, it was a trap.

Seconds later, Sentinel agents then came crashing through the windows in the living room, and pointed their guns, surrounding the boy.

From the front doors upstairs, he heard footsteps coming inside. Lincoln looked up to see Agent Fowler at the top of the stairs looking don on him with an evil smile, "You were not easy to find. Now, your coming with us."

Lincoln snarled as he stood his ground with his claws out. He wasn't going down peacefully.

Seeing this, Fowler had no other choice, "Well if that's what you want. GET THAT MONSTER!"

Sentinels then charged at Lincoln as he then let out a bloody attack. One after another, Lincoln kept slashing and stabbing as many sentinels who came to his path, he didn't want to hurt them, but he couldn't control himself.

Fowler then jumped from the banister above, right on top of Lincoln as he put a special mutant proof collar on him. With that, Lincoln's wounds weren't healing and he couldn't pop his claws.

Fowler now had the upper hand and how put cuffs on the boy, "Your going to the place were monsters like you belong", Fowler said as he and other Sentinels were dragging Lincoln out the door. Lincoln was hurt and kept being poked with cattle prods as he tried to escape from the Sentinel's grip, he kept yelling like an animal, but it was no use.

* * *

Lincoln was asleep, tossing and turning and sweating like crazy, he was obviously having a nightmare. Luna was shaking her brother, "Lincoln. Lincoln wake up!" Lincoln suddenly woke up screaming as he stabbed Luna in the stomach with his claws, making Luna to scream in pain.

Lincoln then realized what he just did as he quickly pulled back and retracted his claws as he started to panic, "Oh no! Luna, i'm so sorry! Please, please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

"Bro, relax, I heal. I'm fine", Luna's stab wound healed as Lincoln started to calm down.

"Luna, I'm so sorry I did that..."

"Easy. Relax little bro. It's all okay", Lincoln calmed down as Luna then sat down next to her brother and put her arm around his shoulder, "What happened this time?"

Lincoln sighed, "Burglars broke in and they ganged up on me...and...and I killed them. Then Sentinels found us and the took me away, and I couldn't stop killing them. They kept calling me a monster", Lincoln started sobbing as Luna pulled him into a hug.

"You an't a monster Linc. Your my baby bro. You'd never kill someone out of cold blood", Luna was still holding Lincoln as he stopped crying, "Now try and get some rest bro, we all got a big day tomorrow."

"Luna. Could you stay with me tonight?"

Luna game her brother a small smile, "Sure thing dude", she then lie down next to him, "Night bro."

"Good Night Sis".

As Lincoln made himself comfortable in bed he couldn't get himself to fall back to sleep as he kept thinking to himself if his dream was right about him being a monster.

Seeing this Luna began to softly sing the song she used to sing to Lincoln as a baby to make him fall asleep:

_Hold me close, I want you so_

_Don't you know that, baby?_

_Your love has touched my very soul_

_Can you feel it, baby?_

_Oh, never let me go, darling_

_'Cause we're so in __love_

_And we can dream on_

_Sweet Dream_

Luna then looked down to see her baby brother peacefully asleep as she snuggled next to him and kissed him on the forehead as she fell asleep herself.

* * *

That morning in Royal Woods, it was the first day of the school year.

Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lola, and Lily who is holding Bun-Bun close, were eating breakfast while Lynn Sr. was cooking breakfast. But everything just didn't feel right anymore.

It was a quiet morning, which is not common in the Loud House at all, even after Summer vacation ended. Three months after their five siblings were chased out of town by Sentinels, their home became a place of despair, which is too much despair that Lucy couldn't enjoy.

And to make things worse, Lori just moved out about a week ago to go to Fairway University, near Great Lakes City and their mother went to a conference out of town for a few days.

So now, Lynn Sr. was in charge of the house. While with fewer kids made it a lot less crazy, but it couldn't fill the empty void in his heart that some of his kids are out there somewhere, alone. The Loud father then started to burst into tears over his lost kids while he was packing the others their lunch for school.

"Hey dad", Lucy said as she popped up behind her father making him jump in fear.

"H-hey sweetie", he said as he wiped away his tears. The jump scare was enough to get him to stop crying for a second, but the emptiness was still there.

"Dad, I know you miss them a lot, I do too, but we need to be strong for them", she said as she reached out to hold her father's hand to comfort him, "They wouldn't want us to be upset. Like fallen heroes, always remember them, and be glad that we were each a part of their lives."

With that said, Lynn Sr. finally got himself together, "You're right sweetie. Let's get you kids ready for school", then the Loud father continued to pack the kids lunch.

Unbeknownst to them was that Lola was watching the whole time from the dinning room table, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Lucy.

"Make daddy stop crying like that. Usually it takes more than that to get him together."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess along with screams, I could get people to calm down too", Lola wasn't sure what Lucy was talking abut, but she just shrugged it off, "Maybe even more stuff", Lucy said to herself slightly smiling.

* * *

That same morning in California, Lincoln was showing Clyde his new outfit that goes with his longer shaggy hair which is now down to his neck with his front bangs just up to his eyebrows. His new outfit was now a long sleeve orange shirt with a sleeveless black vest, a pair of blue jeans rolled up at the ends and a pair of black and white sneakers and a pair of black leather finger less gloves, "How do I look?"

Clyde took a moment to process his best friend's new look, "Tougher."

"Okay, but it's different right?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I guess this is a new start for Lincoln Loud."

"Nope. It's not Lincoln Loud anymore."

Clyde was caught off guard, "What? What do you mean?", Lincoln reached into his pocket and showed Clyde his new school ID, "Lincoln Howlett?"

"Yup. With a new life, comes a new look and needs a new name."

Clyde wasn't sure about it but given Lincoln's current situation of being a mutant fugitive, "Well I guess that makes sense. You know I'm always there for you bud."

"Thanks Clyde. And I really like your new outfit too", Lincoln pointed out of Clyde's new outfit of a white button up shirt with a black tie underneath a blue vest with yellow trimmings with his black pants, blue and white sneakers and glasses.

"Thanks."

Then they suddenly herd Lynn calling them from the kitchen, "Lincoln! Clyde! Get your butts up here now or you loose your breakfast!"

"Uh, Clyde?"

"Way ahead of you", Clyde grabbed Lincoln's arm and both boys then teleported straight into the living room where they found Tabby, Zach, Lana, and Stella eating breakfast and watching some TV.

They were wearing new outfits too: Zach was wearing his red sunglasses and a white short sleeve polo with blue sleeves, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers similar to Clyde's. Lana was wearing black overalls with a blue shirt underneath and her signature red cap and black and white sneakers and black finger less gloves. Stella was wearing a blue shirt with a white star in the middle with an open white jacket with red trimmings and red stripe on both arm sleeves, black skirt with a vertical white stripe on both sides, green and white boots with her white socks with red and blue stripes. Tabby was wearing her usual outfit but had white leather gloves on.

All four were startled by Clyde and Lincoln's sudden appearance, "Sorry guys" both boys said simultaneously as they headed to the kitchen about to see Lynn wanting to take two plates of French Toast that were for the boys.

Lynn was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with red trimmings, long red pants with a white strip on opposite sides of the legs, and an open red jacket with a white collar, white stripe on both arm sleeves and a white number 1 on the upper right side with her black sneakers with white stripes and black finger less gloves. "Well looks like you two finally made it. With that, you guys earned these, but five more seconds and they would've been gone", Lynn then put down the plates on the dinning room table as both boys dug into their breakfast.

* * *

In the kitchen, Carol was making breakfast for everyone with Rusty's help with his fire powers. Carol was wearing a white dress shirt with a pair of jeans and purple earrings while Rusty was wearing a light green t-shirt with a long sleeve yellow shirt underneath, blue sweatpants and a red slouchy tam hat.

Ronnie Anne and Sid then walked into the kitchen. Ronnie Anne was wearing black sweatpants, with a white tank top with an open purple colored sweatshirt with pink and white sneakers. Sid was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue box in the middle with half of it colored red, grey shorts, and a blue jacket along with her pink headband, white earrings, red socks and black and white tennis boots.

"Morning ladies", Rusty greeting the two while he accidentally burns the toast he was holding. Seeing this Carol calmly uses the fire extinguisher, Rusty laughed in embarrassment.

"Hmm, you cooked all that yourself Rusty?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Rusty new what she was gonna say, "Yeah, yeah I burnt some of the breakfast."

Sid then noticed black charred food on a plate near by, "What is this? A lump of coal?"

"It was an omelette", said Rusty, "I guess I pack more heat than a stove. At least I didn't burn everything", he then held up a bagel toasted to perfection with butter for himself, but in a swift second it was gone, "What the heck Liam?"

He saw his speedster friend Liam sitting in the breakfast nook in the kitchen with his feet on the table eating Rusty's bagel. Liam was wearing a blue sleeveless jean jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, light brown cargo pants and black sneakers with a white elastic strap, "How'd you know it was me?", he asked with a playful smirk.

"You can run that fast, you just got here and your eating a bagel, the only one we made and a toaster can toast as fast as you can move man."

Liam just continued to eat the bagel, "Yup, your right. But it's too late partner", Liam ate the last of the bagel and belched, "No if ya'll excuse me", Liam dashed out of the kitchen.

A irritated Rusty grunted, "Just make yourself another bagel Russ", said Carol trying to get Rusty to calm down.

"I'm gonna have to", Rusty said as he picked up another bagel which quickly got burned, "Dang it."

* * *

Upstairs in the master bathroom, Luna and Sam were brushing their teeth, getting ready for their first day at their new high school. Luna was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt with a purple leather jacket, black finger-less gloves, blue jeans with a white belt and gold buckle and purple rock star boots with white straps and still has her paperclip earnings. Sam was wearing her usual outfit.

"So you excited Luna?" Sam asked, "New school, new life."

"Kind of", replied Luna. The two rocker girls then went downstairs to the kitchen when Luna saw Clyde and her brother again at the dinning room table, "Hey little bro, doin' alright?"

"Yeah, but what's the thing with the gloves?" Lincoln asked about the gloves he and his siblings except Lisa are wearing.

"Pop'em", Lincoln raised his fist as he popped his claws which came through the glove, "If your claws pop, just say their part of the glove."

"Got it", both Lincoln and Clyde headed into the kitchen with Luna and Sam and put their dirty plates in the sink, were they found Lana licking the leftovers off the plates.

Then they heard a buzz from the front gate alert, "I got it!" Lana ran upstairs to answer it, but when she got upstairs she saw Liam already beat her to it, "Showoff", Lana then headed back downstairs.

In less than a minute, the country boy opened the front door to see the visitor walking up the driveway, "Howdy Wade."

"Hey Liam", Wade greeted Liam as he made his way inside, then Liam dashed to his room.

In the kitchen, Lincoln finished washing his plate and saw Wade in the doorway, "Hey Wade."

"Morning little Snow White. Really digging the cyborg look", Wade greeted Lincoln as he playfully messes with his hair, "Hey Carol."

"Hi Wade" Carol greeted her boyfriend with a hug, "Thanks again for getting me a job."

"It was nothing really. That's just a little price the manger got for not paying child support."

"Yeah that was good", Lynn said from the living room, "You seriously gotta teach me to do that."

"Done!", Wade replied.

"So, you got a new job Carol?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah at the Chateau Marmont Hotel", Carol replied.

"Wow, that's one of the most famous hotels in the city. P.S., if you see the ghost of John Belushi at the hotel, let me know, I love him."

"Ah, he's a good one", Wade then held his hands together and looked up, "Rest in peace."

Carol chuckled at this as Lisa walked into the living room. Lisa was wearing her usual attire with a white lab coat. "Brother, I still don't know why you keep believing in the existence of the paranormal."

"Ghosts are real, Lis. You just don't believe."

"Oh really?", suddenly one the stool which had Sid sitting on in from the kitchen counter suddenly moved back a few feet with Sid still sitting on it, "Was that a ghost?"

"No, that was you."

"Are you sure?", Lisa asked smiling then Lincoln's shirt suddenly went up over his head.

"Hey!", Lincoln pulled his shirt back down.

"Was that..."

"No! That wasn't a ghost!"

"Then I've made my point", Lisa snickered as Lincoln growled in annoyance.

"Alright Lisa you made your point", Carol said, "We don't wanna start a fight."

"You can't really start a fight if she can read your mind", Francisco said coming into the kitchen. Francisco was wearing a black hoodie, blue shirt with a white number one, black jeans, blue baseball cap, and blue and white sneakers.

Lisa just shrugged, "What can I say? It's a gift."

Then Margo came rushing upstairs into the living room, "Lynn! Did you take a look at your schedule?"

"No, why?", Lynn then took out her phone to check her school schedule and saw who one of her teachers was, "What!? Come on!"

Wade and Lincoln noticed the girl's reaction, "What's with them?", Lincoln asked.

"Seeing this from looking at your school scheduled isn't a god sign", Wade then turned to the reader, "And it's also a foreshadowing moment."

"Yeah, if Lynn's that upset, it can't be good", Lincoln said, also speaking to the reader.

Wade gasped and put his hand on his chest in amazement, "A fourth wall breaker breaking the fourth wall with another fourth wall breaker breaking the fourth wall. That's like...256 walls", Wade then realized the time, "And speaking of breaking stuff, I gotta get a move on. There's a lot of other people in need to be broken."

"Who you messing up next?", Lynn asked.

Wade then tossed the gold card at Lynn to show her who's next.

"Who's Mr. Jackman?", Margo asked also looking at the card.

"A massive showoff. Wish me luck guys, I got a good feeling about this one", Wade kissed Carol as he headed back upstairs and headed out the door.

Then the morning kept gong on as everyone ate, got dressed, and everything else.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Clyde were still in their rooms, Clyde was still packing his backpack while Lincoln was playing with his longer hair, trying different hairstyles, the one right now was an Elvis hairstyle, "Well thank you. Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen", Lincoln said with an Elvis voice and laughed over how stupid that was and decided to stick with the slightly messy way he had it before.

Then they both heard a car honk and they both got a text from Carol, 'Hurry up! We're gonna b late!'

Carol and everybody were outside waiting in their new van.

Luna now had her driver's license and had a purple convertible with Sam, Francisco and Margo sitting inside headed for the high school with Lynn waiting outside the car.

Lincoln and Clyde then suddenly appeared outside in between both cars, "Your late guys. We were very close to making you two walk", said Carol,

"Well if anyone really needs it it's you stinkoln", Lynn said, "You need to loose that belly of yours."

Lincoln let out an annoyed groan, "Lynn, why do you keep saying that? I'm not fat!"

"Technically Lincoln, your five pounds over the normal weight for someone of your height and age", said Lisa.

"Ha! See!", Lynn said with pride of Lisa proving her right.

"So it's just five pounds it's nothing, you can't even see anything", Lincoln pointed out that he's still in the same shape he's always been.

"Sure, dough boy", said Lynn as she poked Lincoln's stomach which tickled him and made him chuckle.

He then stopped and then sighed out of annoyance as he and Clyde hopped inside the van and Lynn in Luna's car as they both drove to school.

* * *

Carol then drove to the middle school where she dropped off Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Stella, Tabby, Liam, Rusty, and Zach.

"Good luck guys" said Carol as she drove off.

Some of the nine kids were nervous about the first day, mostly afraid of being recognized as being mutants. But after a few moments, they all walked together towards the entrance.

Seeing the group of familiar faces walking into his school, Steak Stankco and two of his friends saw them and Steak smirked, "Look whose joining class."

"Is that the underwear boy?" asked one of his friends pointing out Lincoln.

"Yup."

"Let's make 'em lick dog shit", one of Steak's friends suggested.

"No. Let's give them the special welcome", Steak's friends then headed inside the school while Steak walked up to the group of young mutants from behind, "Hey undies."

Lincoln stopped in his place as knew who it was and closed his eyes and clinched his fists in frustration but took a deep breath and kept his cool, "What do you want?"

"Hey, i'm just trying to welcome you guys to town", said Steak still smirking acting nice.

Lincoln obviously didn't trust him, "Okay, well thank you", Clyde said trying get him and his friends to avoid any potential conflict that would lead to exposure.

"I an't done butt buddy so cool your pants", Steak said to keep the group to stay where they are as his two friends left, "Listen to me undies, your not scaring me with your finger less leather gloves or the vest or the messy hairstyle. Just get this through your think skull, you and your gang of losers better know your place or else you'll wish none of you never moved here. If you don't make any trouble with me, i'll just maybe let you bozos enjoy your summer without being the laughing stalk of the entire school. With that, I'm gonna give you guys a gift..."

Then buckets of green slime were then poured on top of Lincoln and his friends, with the other kids near the the entry doors just start laughing at them covered in the stuff. The bully looked up to see that his friends were the ones who poured the slime from an open window above, "Of being the first laughing stalks of the year. Welcome to LA", Steak laughed as he walked inside, "I am awesome!"

Lincoln and his friends were just standing there in full embarrassment as other kids just kept laughing and taking pictures of them as they ran inside.

Overall for them, not the best way to start the school year.

* * *

On the other side of the country, someone else is getting ready for the new school year. Logan was getting ready to start his first history class of the year with his combat class later that day.

"Morning Logan", Logan turned around to see Rogue standing in the doorway.

Logan smiled, "Hey kid."

"Just coming to wish you luck for another set of classes."

Logan smiled, "Thanks. Same for you and your class, Linguistics right?"

"Yup. Maybe that kid's in either one of our classes."

"What kid?"

"That kid in Royal Woods. I saw he had claws too. He's like a younger you."

"I doubt it. Sentinel bastards got a close eye on the roads in and the jet for this kid."

"Still, Cyclops still has hope that his nephew could come. He said he's with that kid on the news", Rogue left leaving Logan wondering if that kid in the news is really just like him.

But that's really the last of his worries today, for a man whose over a hundred years old in a school for gifted youngsters couldn't keep wondering if someone that young could be just like him, especially on a hectic day like this.

Really all the teachers at the school were busy:

.Scott Summers, geometry, leadership and tactics teacher

.Peter Rasputin, art teacher

.Kurt Wagner, drama teacher

.Jean Grey, biology and physics professor

.Bobby Drake, math teacher

.Hank McCoy, philosophy and science

.Kitty Pride, ethics and computer science

.Ororo Munroe, multi-cultural professor

.Peter Maximoff, physical education teacher

.Professor Charles Xavier while he was the headmaster at the school also tough English and many other classes

Never the less, a very busy day with Logan trying to get by and teaching, at least trying to have some peace.

* * *

Back in California, Lincoln and his friends were cleaning themselves in the boy's bathroom while the girls were in the girl's room.

"That was more humiliating than the pool party incident", said Clyde.

"Now I know how you fellas felt" said Liam remembering his friend's humiliation at girl Jordan's pool party a few months back.

"I say, we go up to Stankco and his bitch friends after school and just kick their fucking asses!" said Rusty.

Liam and Zach were all for the idea but Clyde wasn't, "No! If we hurt them using our powers, then everyone would know we're mutants, and we're not suppose to draw attention to ourselves."

"They gave us the unwanted attention!" said Zach.

"And we would just give them a little message to back off and beat a little sunshine into them", said Rusty.

"Well if they cross me again, they won't see it comin" said Liam.

"Again, it's a bad idea, we could get exposed!" Clyde kept arguing against it, but then he and the others noticed that Lincoln was unusually quiet during the whole discussion.

All four boys turned their heads to see Lincoln with his head down, still having his hands on the sink.

"Uh, Lincoln. You okay?" asked Rusty.

Lincoln's frustration was reaching it's breaking point as the white haired boy started to snarl in anger as they noticed his claws slowly coming out through his hands and gloves.

Clyde quickly came to his best friend's side, "Whoa whoa, whoa. Easy Lincoln! Just take deep breaths and think peaceful thoughts".

Then Lincoln followed his friend's advise as he took a deep breath and calmed down, "Peaceful thoughts", he quietly said to himself as his claws retracted back into his knuckles as he took a few more deep breaths, "Thanks Clyde".

Clyde and their friends smiled as their friend calmed down, "Come on buddy, let's go."

"I'll catch up with you guys", Lincoln insisted.

His friends didn't really wan't to leave him, but they also didn't want him to get a temper outburst, so they walked out of the bathroom. Lincoln removed his gloves and splashed his face with cold water to further cool himself down, he needed to be careful not to expose his gift again. He then dried his hands and put his gloves back on and came out to rejoin his friends.

* * *

As the high school day in Royal Woods progressed, a sad Leni opened her locker sighing. Inside, she put pictures of the latest fashion designs and cutest dresses she's ever seen online. But for once, the most pictures she had in her locker were those of her siblings, mostly the ones who left: Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana and Lisa. While she loved them all, she always had a sweet spot for her baby brother Lincoln. She put a special picture of her and her brother when he was a baby of her giving him his favorite stuffed animal Bun-bun. She made it special for him.

While she stared at the photo and started to get teary eyed, "Hey Leni", she looked to her left and saw her friend Becky.

"Oh, hey Becky", she said softly as she wiped her tears away.

"Again, I'm really sorry about your brother", Becky said with a sad tone, "He was a really sweet kid."

"Yeah he was."

"Are you a monster too, Leni?", Leni turned around to see a fellow classmate named Whitney mocking her.

"What?"

"Well, your brother nearly killed two people and some of your other sisters are missing. Did he kill them or did you?", Whitney asked making fun of her.

Seeing that things could get ugly, Becky headed to her next class.

Leni then got very upset that Whitney was talking smack about her brother, "What makes you think that Lincoln's a monster! I knew him his entire life, sure he can be a little selfish, but he wasn't a monster!"

"In case you forgot, your brother's a little weirdo. His hair's makes him look like tiny old man having an identity crisis, he's got claws and attacks like a rabid animal, he dresses like a superhero and there's a few pics of him online in his underwear."

"So he's likes being in his undies, that's just who he is. I like it", Leni then realized what she just said, "Okay that didn't come out right."

Whitney started laughing hysterically, "Sinner."

"It's not like that!", Leni yelled irritated, "I don't care if Lincoln's weird! What makes you think you can talk about my brother like that! He's gone and I miss him everyday!"

"Yeah, we love Linky!", Whitney turned around and was shocked to see another Leni standing behind her.

"See! She knows!" said Leni, not really noticing there's a another Leni, "Thanks Leni."

"Your welcome Leni", said the second Leni as they both walked in separate directions, leaving Whitney extremely confused as she threw away her coffee.

* * *

Lynn Sr. then finally dropped off Lucy and Lola at school as the other grade school kids were arriving too.

As the last two elementary school Louds made their way to the front doors, they noticed police officers and Sentinel agents at the front door closely watching the kids.

One person both Loud girls recognized was the same agent who punched their father, Agent Fowler, who then turned his head and instantly recognized the two.

Seeing this, the two girls had big nervous smiles on their faces as Fowler still kept a close eye on them, knowing that they were the same blood as the mutant boy he was after.

"Why is he looking at us?" asked Lola.

"Just keep walking. Don't look back", said Lucy still calm but obviously uncomfortable being near Fowler.

* * *

Back on the West Coast, Lynn, Francisco and Margo were in class together while Luna and Sam were in gym class.

"Look alive you little punks!", Luna and Sam looked towards the source of the voice was Stan Steakco with a clip board.

"Stankco? Oh no he's the gym teacher", Luna said nervously.

"Maybe he'll go easy on us", Sam said, "He's a high school teacher not a Drill Sargent."

"Alright kids welcome to Phys. Ed. class. Now I want you guys to start with a quick warm up."

"See, maybe this won't be so bad", Sam said with both girls thinking things would go easy.

Boy were they all wrong, the 'quick warm up' was anything but.

Everyone was outside running a mile with Coach Stankco screaming at them, "COME ON YOU LAZY LOSERS! MY MOTHER COULD DO FIVE OF THESE LAPS IN TWO MINUTES! AND SHE'S 76!"

Luna and Sam were slowing down as they getting really tired and out of breath, "Wh-what's with this dude?"

"I-I have no idea", Sam replied trying to catch her breath.

"Aw, are you girls tired?", Coach Stankco said from behind, making them both nervous, "Well you two can rest all you want in the Principle's office if you don't get your butts back on that track now!"

Both teen girls started to run again with Stankco snickering.

Then later it was the end of the class.

As Lynn, Margo and Francisco headed into the gym for class, they saw an exhausted Luna and Sam heading out.

"He's that bad huh?" asked Lynn.

Luna just nodded as she and Sam headed out.

"Well that's just great" Margo said sarcastically.

"I don't care if he hates me, I an't apologizing for threatening his kid", Francisco said.

* * *

Towards he end of the day, Lincoln and his friends were finishing their last class of the day, history. It was pretty hard for any of them to focus as it was their first day there and already are the laughing stocks due to Stankco's slime prank before the school day even started. But at last the final bell rang and everyone headed towards the buses for dismissal.

It was just a massive relief for Lincoln as he let out a relief filled sigh, "Finally the end of the day", he said to the reader, "I always thought the first day at a new school would be, you know, welcoming. But I guess that's not always the case", Lincoln finally arrived at his locker and took out the books he needed as his friends met up with him.

"Let's get out of here before Stankco comes by", Zach said aching to leave.

"Sorry guys, but Carol gets out of work around five and according to the bus scheduled, the buses just left. Plus it's an hour and a half walk back", said Stella.

"Liam, I guess you and Tabby can run home and we'll meet you guys in a few hours", said Clyde.

"Oh no, me and Tabbs an't goin' anywhere without you fellas" Liam replied.

"We stick together no matter what", Tabby said.

"Then what the hell are we gonna do for two hours here?" asked Rusty.

Sid then took out her phone to see if anything interesting was happening in the area around the school, "There's the Hollywood Wax Museum."

Clyde cringed in fear, "No thanks, those statues are creepy."

Sid then kept looking at her phone, "We could take a tour of Paramount Pictures Studios."

That caught everyone's attention, "That sounds cool", said Lincoln

"Wait, didn't you and Clyde work there for the Ace Savvy Movie?" asked Rusty.

"No, that was Warner Brothers", Lincoln corrected Rusty.

"And it's kind of hard to see, let alone enjoy the studio when your cleaning up after a cat that came from hell", Clyde followed up, "But I guess now we could go and actually enjoy it. How much for everyone?"

Sid then looked at the price, "Sixty dollars per person", everyone groaned out of the price as that idea was dead. Sid then checked back at her phone, "We could go to a comedy club?", everyone looked up and liked the idea but Sid saw the showtimes, "Oh, next show's at eight."

Everyone groaned at this again, then Tabby saw a poster on the wall and got an idea, "Hey what about an after school club?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged in agreement as they looked at the poster to see what clubs the school has to offer.

One of which quickly caught Ronnie Anne's attention, "No way, they have Lucha Libre?", she then turned to her friends, "You guys in?"

"Fun to watch, but if some one like Becky is gonna fight, i'll just watch", said Sid remembering the time she tried Lucha Libre with Ronnie Anne back home.

"I could go down to see wrestling", Rusty said.

With that, everyone thought it sounded like a good idea.

* * *

In the gym, they find that the floor is covered in blue mats with wrestling ring ropes and a few kids either wanting to wrestle or just to watch.

Ronnie Anne was already really excited, "So who want's to fight?"

Zach then spoke up, "I volunteer. Lincoln."

"Wait, why me?"

"Cuz, your powers are similar to hers", Zach said quietly.

Lincoln wasn't a hundred percent on board with this.

"Come on Lincoln, we could both be yellow", Ronnie Anne said as she pulled out two yellow suits.

Lincoln sighed, "Alright, hand me a suit", Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a suit as she took hers and both went inside the locker rooms to change.

In a split second, Ronnie Anne came out with her wild hair down wearing a yellow suit with a dark brown trim, stripes, gloves, black fur crest and a brown headdress mask that left her mouth and hair exposed.

Everyone was impressed with Ronnie Anne's costume.

"Wow!", Sid said still admiring her best friend's suit, "You really look like a wild cat!"

"Thanks buddy", Ronnie Anne then noticed that Lincoln still hasn't come out, "Come on Lame-o!", she called out to Lincoln still in the locker room.

"Uh, do I have to wear this?", Lincoln said uneasily from the locker room.

"Come on, get your butt out here!"

"Ugh, fine. But no one laugh!", Lincoln came out of the boys locker room wearing a bright yellow sleeveless suit with three black stripes on both his sides and one on each of his shoulders and blue shoulder pads, matching yellow pants with blue briefs with a red belt, blue boots and blue gloves that were the length of his forearms and a yellow mask with two big black pointy ears around the eyes. "I look stupid, don't I?"

His friends gave him mixed reactions, while Ronnie Anne kind of liked it.

Then they all heard laughing coming from the other side of the gym, "Even in a wrestling suit, undies' still showing off his undies", the laughing was coming from Steak and one his of friends were wearing black outfits, getting ready for Lucha Libre too.

"Do you even wear underwear?", Lincoln snapped back at the bully.

Everyone just just 'oooooooed' as Ronnie Anne and their friends laughed at Lincoln's snappy remark, while Steak just got angry, "Alright, if you wanna be snappy about it, how about you and your illegal girlfriend settle this between me and Darrel here in the ring."

"Illegal?" Ronnie Anne was obviously offended, "The only thing illegal about me is what i'm about to do to you and your puffy friend. You're on!"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were now in the ring, ready to fight against Steak and his friend Darrel as the other students were cheering, "Are you scared? You should be", Steak said trying to be intimidating.

But Lincoln and Ronnie Anne didn't look afraid, the two just stood their ground.

"You got this guys!", Sid cheered.

"Sucker punch him Lincoln!", shouted Liam.

"Bite his arm, guys!", Clyde shouted, "Bite it!", his friends just looked at him about how weird that sounds.

"You know, how about we make this interesting, like old times", Stankco suggested, "If we win, you and all of your friends have to spend the whole day wearing what ever we say."

"Gee, I wonder what that would be?", Lincoln said sarcastically, obviously knowing what they want.

"And if they win, which they will, your gonna have to wear what ever we say!" Sid said getting ramped up.

"Whatever", said Darrel.

"You guys are going down", Ronnie Anne said determined to kick their asses.

Steak then smirked as he then got a change of plans, "Actually, why don't you and Darrel sit this one. I wanna take care of undies myself."

"Sure thing man", replied Darrel total fine with it.

Ronnie Anne didn't like to be kicked out of a fight before it could even start, but something inside her had confidence in Lincoln despite him not looking like much of a fighter, but seeing what he can do thanks to his powers, that's all she needed.

As they squared up, Stankco put on a black mask exposing his mohawk with a white skull design with a red outline around the right eye as the referee came up, "Alright kids you know the rules, anything goes, but no hitting in the balls."

"You said anything goes", Steak said.

"I know, but that's really the only rule", the ref replied.

Then the bell rang and the fight began.

Steak instantly kicked Lincoln to ropes and punched him twice across the face and then kicked him in the gut. He smirked and whispered in Lincoln's ear, "If you want this to end, stay down and you and your friends get to share in your shame in their underwear too. Don't fear The Reaper", as he delivered one final kick to Lincoln's stomach.

"Come on Lincoln! You can do this!" Ronnie Anne said to him, "I believe in you."

As the ref was counting down, "One. Two...", Lincoln picked himself back up.

Ronnie Anne and their friends were cheering as they saw Lincoln get back in the fight as Steak saw this.

"Oh, you wanna go next level, ha?" said Steak, "Well you got it", as Steak swung his first, Lincoln punched him right back onto his fist.

Stankco held in hand in pain as Lincoln did the same except he didn't have much of a face reaction as Steak and his hand didn't stay hurt for much longer. Now with the upper hand, Lincoln punched Stankco across his face, making him fall.

"What are you doing man?", Darrel shouted.

"Get him!", shouted another friend.

Steak got up and attempted to hit Lincoln from behind.

"LOOK OUT!", Clyde shouted as Lincoln turned around and grabbed Steak's costume and pinned him against the floor as Lincoln raised his right fist as his outer bone claws popped out of his glove around both sides Steak's neck as the center claws slowly came through pointed directly at the bully's neck with a rage filled look on his face as he looked into Steak's eyes.

Lincoln's friends gasped at the sight, as the rest of the students watching think it's just part of the show and kept cheering Lincoln on.

As the ref counts the time, "One. Two. Three!", the final bell rings. It's at that moment Lincoln then realizes what he just did as he pulls his fist back and quickly retracts his claws as the ref grabbed him by the same arm and raised it, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our first winner of the year!", he then let's go of Lincoln's arm as Steak gets back up, "What's your name kid?" the ref asked.

"Uh, L-Lincoln Howlett."

"No kid your wrestling name."

"Oh, uh...", Lincoln tried to come up with a name but couldn't think of one, but then he remembered the nickname of the man in his family who also had claws, "The Wolverine."

With that, the ref rasied Lincoln's arm again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, own winner, The Wolverine!"

The crowd was now chanting, 'Wolverine!' as Lincoln saw his friends cheering him on too.

* * *

After the fight, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne changed out of his costume and was talking with their friends about what Lincoln just did in the fight. The ref let them both keep em and Lincoln started to like his.

Steak Stancko then walked right up to Lincoln from behind and turned him around, "Alright, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Lincoln asked playfully.

"Those stick things that came out of your hand!"

"Oh, you mean these?", Lincoln put on the left blue glove and popped his claws, showing them off, "Let's say I made some 'special enhancements' to these gloves."

"Gimme that glove!", Steak took the right glove and put it on and made a fist to see if the claws could pop out, but they didn't, "What is this? Is this some kind of gag?"

Lincoln then took the right glove back, "You need to know the special controls when you use these."

Then Stella got a text from Carol, "Oh, Luna's here guys."

"About time" said Rusty as they all headed outside.

"Well, if you'll excuse us", Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked out together but Lincoln stopped and turned around back at Stankco, "Oh, and one other thing Steak", Lincoln raised his fist still with his claws out as the outer ones retracted leaving only the middle one out, flipping him off with his claw.

The ref who was still around simply chuckled at the sigh of this as Lincoln retracted the middle claw and headed out the door.

Stankco was left alone and very mad, "I hate that guy", he said as he headed back downstairs to the locker room as the ref looked back at him as the man's eyes then flashed yellow.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Lincoln's new look is from the Fanfiction, "Rebuilding a Loud" by GriffenLee0 on deviantart just without the gold heart necklace (Lincoln looks really good with longer hair). Clyde, Lynn, Stella, Ronnie Anne and Rusty's new outfits are based on their teenage ****designs by Sonson-Sensei on deviantart with the girl's crop top shirts now full length covering their stomachs. Sid's outfit was created by JamesMerca50 on devianart called Sid's Alternate Outfit but in my story she has a full t-shirt instead of a crop top. Luna's look is based the design by IEddy-XI also on deviantart and his Wattpad story, "The Curse of The Full Moon" with Luna's hair the same as it is in the show in my story. Carol, Fransico, and Liam's looks are based on the original basis story with Fransico's sweatshirt having longer sleeves and Liam having black sneakers similar to Sonic's in the movie. Lisa's look is from both the original story and IEddy-XI's designs. Lana, and Zach's outfits were created by me. Margo, Tabby, and Sam are the only characters without a new outfit.**

**Plus as you can see I had Lincoln wear the classic Yellow Wolverine suit since Hugh Jackman never wore it in any of the movies. The idea to have it as a Lucha Libre costume was based off a fan art of Ronnie Anne wearing a mask that has similar features of Wolverine's and the Loud House episode, "Lucha Fever" which the masks features are again similar.**

**In addition to Lincoln wearing the classic wolverine suit, I obviously had to have Ronnie Anne dress up like Sabretooth too. I did have to change the suit yellow and make the fur crest black to match her hair color.**

**P.S., when I say Ronnie Anne's wild hair, i'm talking about how her hair was in the Loud House episode "Luncha Fever" when she was pretending to be sick.**

**The use of Lincoln, Lynn, Luna and Lana wearing gloves is explained in the story as to hid the fact their mutants, if their claws come out, they could just say that their just a part of their gloves (for Lana, she could say her foot claw is part of her shoes). That was taken from the comic's original plan of Wolverine's claws just being a feature of his gloves.**

**If you guys saw X-Men: Days of Future Past, they you know that Logan is a history teacher and that is also the case in the comics with him being a combat instructor (which honestly makes sense). The other mutants listed are teachers in those certain fields from the X-Men comics and movies.**

**Also from the original story, Lincoln, Luna, Lynn and Lana all changed their last names to Howlett so no police or Sentinel officer could find them. Lisa though still has her last name as Loud. **

**I also gave Steak Stankco a nickname in the part when he was referencing a famous song, The Reaper. He got his nickname after the famous Criminal Minds' character, George Foyet, aka, The Reaper. The inspiration for this is because Steak is basically now like Lincoln's arch enemy and reminds of the conflict between Aaron Hotchner and Foyet.**

**As for Steak's father Stan, he works as the High School gym teacher, and if you think Coach Pacowski was tough, wait till you take a class tough by Stan.**

**If you guys feel like the song Luna was singing to Lincoln sounds familiar, that's because it's the song '_Sweet Dream'_**** by the Japanese band _Dreams Come True_ from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). I used the song because it dose kinda sound like a sweet song to sing someone to sleep with and Lincoln dose strike me as a Sonic fan.**

**So leave a comment and tell me what you like, share and spread this story to anyone who you think might like it. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Superhero 101, Part 1

**What's up guys, it's me again with another installment of my biggest story so far. This chapter will be another time skip of just a month, so it takes place around Halloween. **

**As you all know, Lincoln's a big superhero fan. And with him being a mutant and having extraordinary gifts, with that said you already know what's coming next.**

**So now, let's do it to it. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Superhero 101, Part 1**

"The city of Angels, the place were people become stars and stars become legends. But like most cities, they become a haven of crime in all times of the day."

And true to that it is, no matter what time of the day, Los Angeles can be a very dangerous place. At night, you better watch your back. You never know who your gonna meet, let alone run into.

Above the streets, on the rooftops of the buildings, several figures are running and jumping, and watching over the city, unseen.

Then suddenly, alarms rang out from a nearby bank as two men and one women with guns ran out with bags full of cash and then hopped inside their van and drove as fast as they can. The gang of crooks were a notorious robbing team called 'The Face Cards', who were wanted in several states along the pacific coast.

Eventually, the police got the call and in no time, a chase was in pursue. Seeing that the law was involved, one of the men loaded a shot gun and started firing on the cop car, hitting one of the front tires, making the driver to loose control, causing it to turn over and cartwheel down the street.

The criminals were cheering as the only cop car chasing them was now wrecked upside down, with that, they were in the clear.

Or so they thought.

Throughout the Face Cards' run throughout the city, none of them noticed that a young African American boy with glasses was really at every of their daring drive.

From above they saw a small speck of light in the night sky, looks like nothing but an airplane. But then they noticed that the 'plane' was actually getting brighter and coming straight towards them, getting closer and closer by the second.

"What the hell is that?" the women asked getting worried.

With the light getting closer, the women jerked the wheel to the right to try to avoid it.

She looked in the rear view mirror and saw something hanging on to the side of the van. It had three something that looked like a large spike coming from the middle of it's foot made of bone and impaled it in the rear right tire, causing the van to loose control and land on it's side.

The three Face Cards then climbed out, only slightly injured in the crash. They looked around to see if anything else after them, they saw nothing.

With out a car, and with more police surely still after them, they saw a young man and women casually talking in a near by car.

Seeing that, they quickly grabbed the money and continued with their dashing escape.

The young man in the white sedan wasn't really paying any attention to anything happening outside. The next thing was he heard a knocking on his window, he looked up and saw a women pointing a gun at him, "Get out of the car!"

As the frightened young man was about to get out of the car, a strong wind picked up and was spinning in a circle around the three robbers and the man in the car and streaks of blue and orange spinning in the wind. Suddenly once the wind stopped, they saw a young boy with an orange bowl cut and two buck teeth wearing a blue body suit with raised collars, white shoes and a white lightning bolt on the front and blue goggles, "My, my, you city slickers are more rambunctious than a crow in a corn field."

"Get lost kid or do you want us to pump your guts full of led!" said one of the Face Cards.

"Well, I recon your gonna have to catch me first", the boy playfully said smirking at them.

Then all three Face Cards raised their guns and started firing at him, they all aimed straight at him, but all their bullets mysteriously missed him completely and the next thing they know, their all on their backs with their guns far away and the boy mysteriously disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Seeing them just pushed down to the ground, they thought nothing of this. The Face Cards just laughed at this, "Is this all you can do? Knock us down like bowling pins and run away? What kind of Kid are you?", one of the men asked.

Then suddenly the wind picked up as a fog rolled in and the light posts started to flicker like crazy, "Very special kids", the three turned to their left to were the fog is coming from and they see three kids standing in the fog wearing different outfits.

The short redhead boy was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow briefs, boots, gloves, and belt with a red buckle with a shoulder harness connected to the belt and a yellow visor with red lenses.

The tall Filipino was wearing a black jumpsuit with a gold belt with a lightning pattern, golden shoulder covers, a black cape connected to both hands and a black headpiece with a gold eye mask.

And the light brown haired girl was wearing a green jumpsuit with yellow lightning bolts, yellow boots, yellow gloves, and a yellow mask shaped like a lightning bolt.

The three were just standing looking at them, with the three Face Cards just laughed at the sight.

"Look at lose stupid kids! What are they gonna do? Tell their mommies on us?", the three then pulled out their guns and pointed them at the kids.

Then the short red-haired boy then set the dial on the right side of his visor and pushed the button and a single red beam then blasted out onto one of the men and blew him down the road, smashing on top of a car.

The second man tried to fire a shot to the brown haired girl, but she turned into the form of electrical bolts that went into the nearby light pole and moved to the one next one and the next until she appeared behind him and she did a spin kick to his face shocking him and taking him down.

With the two men down, only the women is left as she tries to pull the trigger, the tall girl's eyes then turned all white as storm clouds start to form and circle as a massive lightning bolt then struck the women.

The three kids then walked up and looked down at the women who was still alive after being struck by the lightning bolt, smirking and laughing faintly.

"What's so funny?", asked the tall girl.

"You-you think you've won", the women said sounding weak, "But there's more of us."

The three kids then looked up and saw other gunmen around in nearby cars, buildings, rooftops and even on the streets, pointing their guns at them, "Look what we got here. Three freaks playing dress up, how much you think a ransom would be?"

"Don't know, but I know a lot", said another gunmen.

The three stood still while they saw something in the background of two people moving back and forth quickly.

"What are you looking at?" said one of the many gunmen.

"Guys", said another one gunmen on their walkies-talkies, "There's something coming up behind you guys", the men turned around to be quickly kicked in the face and hit by something that suddenly disappeared seconds later, they never saw anything coming.

The higher gunmen couldn't believe what they just saw, soon in a puff of black smoke appeared and they too were met with a mysterious figure who wacked them across their faces, and in another second, it as gone.

Some of the other gunmen were getting very aggravated, "Alright! You wanna fight?", then a gunmen saw the figure just standing casually near him, he saw it was an African american boy with glasses wearing a black mask and a red and black suit with shoulder pads and white gloves and boots. "Your dead, kid!", the gunmen shouted as he pointed the gun at the boy.

Then suddenly, the was quickly met with a pipe hitting him hard in the gut making him fall to the floor, "Chill out, homeboy", said an unseen voice.

The others quickly noticed that the pipe that hit him was just floating in mid air, then suddenly, a girl with brown hair, wearing a blue jumpsuit and mask appeared holding the pipe.

"Reach for the sky!" shouted another one of the gunmen, as they two simply responded as they raised their hands.

"Well, since you asked me", the gunmen then heard a British voice from behind them as they saw another girl with black hair and a purple streak wearing a black mask, purple and black jumpsuit started to float up behind them.

Then all the gunmen were thrown out of the building.

The face cards saw this as they were now out numbered. But they still weren't gonna go down easily. With their remaining guns they started opening fire on the group of heroes, but then, three more figures jumped in front of them, as they were hit, but quickly got back up as the bullets simply fell out of their healing wounds.

Then the three figures grew claws coming through their fists, as they quickly approached the face cards.

Seeing this, the Face Cards started to run away, but their path was quickly blocked by a sudden wall of fire as a boy with orange hair and freckles wearing a red and yellow suit came through the fire, "What's wrong?" asked the boy, "Can't take the heat?", the boy then smirked an then threw balls of fire towards them, exploding around them, making them run.

Then they slipped on a large sheet of ice on the ground, as they were met buy a teenage blond girl with a blue streak in her hair wearing a blue and black jumpsuit, "Cool down", the girl said as she blasted them with snow, throwing them down the block, landing in a dumpster.

The three crawled out of the dumpster, still shaken about what they just went through. They came out of the alley to see that the cost is clear, they soon ran way as they saw an unloading van nearby.

While running, they noticed some cat-like creature running on all fours and then tackling the women. She saw it was a Latino girl with black hair at cat-like yellow eyes.

The remaining two men didn't stop to get her as they knew they couldn't fight the young freak girl.

Soon, one of the men was cough by a boy with skin made of metal, and was thrown against a car, knocking him unconscious.

The remaining Face Card was able to steal the van and quickly speed off with all the money. After a few minutes, they thought he was in the clear. Then suddenly, he felt the van start to float in mid air. He looked down from the windshield to see the van was floating, with a little girl with glasses, brown hair in a green jumpsuit and yellow belt and gloves had her arm raised, as if she was lifting the van.

"Don't you know the type of penalties law enforcement officials will put against you and your acquaintances?" asked the girl, "Well, let the Wolverine have mercy on your physical state", she then raised her other arm from behind up as the last Face Card heard a rage filled yell in the distance getting louder and louder until he saw a figure of a boy wearing a yellow suit and a mask with large black pointed ears with a chipped buck tooth came souring through him with both his claws pointed straight at him.

They boy came crashing through the windshield, tackling the robber down, as the robber quickly punched the boy across the face and pointed his gun at him, but the boy used his claws to slice the gun out of his hand as the robber then stabbed the boy in the chest with a hidden knife in the robber's pocket.

He pulled out the knife and saw the boy still standing as he didn't appear to be affected by the stab wound. The boy grabbed the robber by his shirt as he raised his fist to the robber's face as his claws retracted, "Show's over, bub", the boy then punched the robber in the face, knocking him out cold.

With all the Face Cards along with their additional men now off to prison, the news immediately came to the report on the new group of vigilantes who stop a robbery and attack.

"This is Gill O'Mally on CBS news with this incredible story of this new group of heroes who have finally caught the notorious Face Cards. Tell us, what was your motive to help stop such a dangerous group?", the reported asked Lincoln and his group of friends.

"It's just in the line of duty sir", Lincoln responded with pride.

"Well, there you have it. A day saved by Mr. Howlett", Lincoln heard the reporter call him by his new last name, as he didn't understand why he was saying it, "Howlett? Howlett?"

* * *

"Howlett!", Lincoln suddenly woke up in his first period English class with most of his class laughing at him with his teacher with an annoyed look on his face looking at him.

"Ye-yes, Mr. Kinnear", Lincoln replied still sleepy.

"You were asleep again in class", Mr. Kinnear said sternfully, "Care to explain?"

"Sorry, sir. I have sleeping problems."

"Ha!", Steak laughed in the back of the class, "Undies is nocturnal. He really lives up to his nickname, 'The Wolverine'".

"Stankco! No mocking students", Mr. Kinnear said, "You just earned yourself another day of detention."

"Pssh, stupid 'Yeti'" Steak said quietly to himself.

"What was that?", Mr. Kinnear asked Steak.

"Uh, n-nothing sir", Steak smiled.

Mr. Kinnear just squinted his eyes at Steak in suspicion, but still proceeded with his lesson.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were both at their lockers as Clyde saw more bags and dark circles around Lincoln's eyes, "Another night with no sleep, huh?"

Lincoln nodded his head slowly.

"What was the nightmare last night?", Clyde asked.

Lincoln sighed, "It was the time at the House of Terror. I got so scared, I stabbed you and then I couldn't stop."

Clyde put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "Come on Lincoln. I know you, you would never hurt me like that, or anyone else. Your not a cold blooded killer. If anything your still like Ace Savvy, only do what's right. Well, not counting the convention."

"Yeah, I know buddy", Lincoln said, "I guess those motivation things with Dr. Lopez really do help."

"Oh yeah, she's worth every penny."

Then both mutant boys headed to class, but after that little talk with Clyde about comparing him to Ace Savvy and the dream he had in class, Lincoln started to think of something.

* * *

In Great Lakes City, Bobby just arrived at Fairway University to visit Lori during her break between classes. He's been a constant visitor ever since she arrived.

He knocked on Lori's dorm room, and saw her open it, "Hi Bob-boo Bear", despite seeing her boyfriend, she greeted him in a very melancholy tone.

"Hey babe", Bobby returned the greeting with another sad tone as they both hugged each other as they headed out.

Soon they were walking in the city, eating slices of pizza they got along the way. Lori and Bobby always imagined when Lori came to the city they would have the greatest time together, unfortunately that wasn't the case. With their younger siblings being wanted mutant fugitives, how could they enjoy it.

"So, how's everyone holding up?", Lori asked.

Bobby just looked down and sighed, "We're trying, but it's not good. Every time people come into the mercado, they all talk about it being the place of a mutant attack. And they all called Ronnie Anne a monster."

"Do they know it's Ronnie Anne?"

"No, we made sure no one knew. They all just think it was some kid in the mercado", Bobby paused and sighed, "I miss her."

Lori then put her hand on her boyfriend's back, "I know Boo-boo Bear. At least your not the only one whose lost someone, I lost five."

"Yeah", Bobby said, "And who would a thought that our younger siblings would be mutants. With claws."

Lori let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, with claws".

Things were pretty hard for both of them.

* * *

Sometime later, Sid's younger sister Adelaide was heading home along with Ronnie Anne's younger cousin, Carl. Adelaide had a bit of a secret crush on the young Casagrande boy.

"Hey Carl, wait up!", Adelaide called out to Carl as she followed him home.

Carl on the other hand, didn't really seem to noticed Adelaide's crush on him, so him simply shrugged it off and let her join him on their way home.

Soon, then hopped on the subway heading home after another day of school. But while they looked fine, that wasn't the case on the inside for both of them. They both thought about their missing mutant family members. Adelaide was noticeably a bit upset, while Carl tried to look relaxed, but still had signs of sadness on his face.

As they got off the subway, they were turning the corner to their building, when out of the corner of Adelaide's eye, she saw a black cat just staring at her. "Aww, here kitty, kitty", Adelaide called out to the cat, thinking of it as a cute harmless ally cat.

This caught Carl's attention, as he turned around to see Adelaide trying to pet the cat, "NO! DON'T!", he shouted as he quickly pulled Adelaide's arm towards him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?", Adelaide asked annoyed.

Soon they heard more meows getting closer and closer as more and more black cats were quickly approaching them. "It's the gang of cats!", Carl said getting worried. Both of them saw the group of cats getting closer before either of them could get inside the building, "RUN AWAY!"

Carl and Adelaide then started running away from the cats, but it didn't take much time after that for the cats to join in the chase.

Both kids were running as fast as they could, trying to outrun the cats. Unfortunately, Carl couldn't really keep up, Adelaide had to grab him by his arm so he could keep up.

They both ran away as Carl looked back, "Their gaining on us!"

Adelaide got more worried, they needed an escape fast, in a split second, they manage to run faster and ran into another block and saw Vito Filliponio walking out of a pizzeria and she got an idea, "Hold the door please!", she shouted but Vito didn't hear her as he let the door close as the two kids were coming in fast.

They both closed their eyes and hoped for the best.

Next thing they know, they were both in the pizzeria and the cats chasing them were still on the prow but simply cased after Vito instead as they couldn't get inside, they were safe. But when they saw the few people inside the pizzeria, they all had looks of shock on their faces, "What are they all staring at?" asked Carl.

Neither one of them knew that when they came inside, they didn't use the door.

* * *

Later that day back in California, back at the house, Lincoln was standing alone on his bedroom's private balcony overlooking the backyard and the city from afar watching the sunset. Still thinking to himself, he and his friends and family have gifts most people would dream to have. And he's got to keep his a secret.

But that's not what he wants to do. With these gifts, he was thinking of something bigger.

He then smelled someone behind him, "If your gonna sneak attack me, it's not gonna work Ronnie Anne."

"Dang it!" Ronnie Anne playfully shouted as it was her, she then stood right next to Lincoln, "It's hard to scare you when you can smell other mutants. Chinese food's here", she then noticed that Lincoln didn't really budge and was deep in thought, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just,... you know i'm a superhero guy?"

"To the extent that you stole a cat to be a small extra in a crappy movie?", Ronnie Anne said smirking.

"Yes", Lincoln responded rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah that's a hundred and seven minutes i'll never get back."

"Yeah. So really, all the time I keep reading about Ace Savvy, using his powers to do great things."

Ronnie Anne then started to get what Lincoln was talking about, "You serious?"

Lincoln nodded, "I wanna use my gift to help people. I wanna be a real hero."

With that said, Ronnie Anne then thought back to what Ernesto Estrella predicted for her on the day her mutation kicked in, about how her powers will protect the ones she cared about. While she's pretty tough, she really dose care for her friends, and she too liked the idea, "I'm in."

"Wait? Really?", Lincoln was surprised that Ronnie Anne wanted in on his idea.

"Yup, i'm not gonna let you leave me sitting on the sides while you go and play hero. I got gifts too lame-o, and their like yours. If you can be one, so can I."

Lincoln smiled, "I can't really argue with you, your in", but even with Lincoln having a partner, he got another idea, "You know, why just leave the fun for the two of us when we have friends whose gifted too?"

Ronnie Anne smirked, "I smell what your stepping in."

Lincoln smirked back at her, "Eww."

* * *

Soon, Lincoln was in the backyard with his friends eating their Chinese food. There, Lincoln shared his plan to his friends.

"You want us to form a team of heroes?", Clyde asked excitedly.

"Yup. We have gifts that could really make a difference. So, why not use them to help people."

"I thought we were suppose to lay low?" asked Tabby.

"We are. But why should we have to hide our powers when we can do some much more with them? Use them to better mankind, or at least protect people from the dangers of this city?"

"Lincoln, I get what your saying but we're just kids", said Stella.

"Yeah, kids. Kid's who can do so much more than any other kid", Lincoln said with pride, "If anything, we could show that mutants aren't dangerous. Maybe we can even be accepted for who we are."

Everyone stood quiet, until someone broke the silence, "I like it!" said Zach, "Think of what people would give us. We could get fame, money..."

"Don't forget the bitches", Rusty added.

"Guys, this is serious. We're doing this for good, not for fame and not for bitches."

"So what are we getting for this?", asked Rusty.

"Nothing", Ronnie Anne replied, "Lincoln really want's to do this. It means a lot to him if we all use our powers to help too."

"So, what do you guys say?", asked Lincoln.

After another moment of silent thinking, everyone thought about how much they had to hie their powers and not do much about 'em, and to just once do something great with them.

"Mutants stick together. No matter what", Sid said passionately, "I'm in."

Then, one after another, everyone was onboard.

Clyde was one of the most excited of the bunch, "Guys, can't you feel it. Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!"

Soon after, they started designing their own super suits, but none of them really liked most of the designs. Lincoln then thought back to the dream he had back in class and then quickly got to work with the drawings. Once he finished, he showed them to his friends and they liked em. Soon, they each got to work making their outfits. Lincoln and Clyde's experience with making the Full Deck's outfits for the Ace Savvy Convention along with Lincoln using Leni's talent of designing helped make things go smoothly, despite the part were Zach accidentally sewed his fingers to his outfit and passed out at the sight.

Later that night, all the kids had their completed outfits identical to the one's in Lincoln's dream in class, except for Zach, for the visor look, he bacically made a paper mache cover over his glasses to look like visors.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Clyde.

"I love it!", said Sid.

"Not bad", said Tabby.

"This is awesome!" said Rusty

"Anyone else's suit ridding up on them?", Zach asked.

"You guys look great!" Lincoln said with pride with him and Ronnie Anne wearing their Lucha Libre costumes, "Now we're can start our roles as the new defenders of all the innocent people of this city."

Then there was knocking on his door, "Lincoln. You in there?"

Lincoln knew that it was his older sister Lynn, at the door, "J-just a second!"

Everyone didn't know what to do, then Lincoln got an idea.

Seconds later, Lynn opened the door, "Hey Lincoln, I'm...", Lynn then saw the nine kids sitting on the floor wearing robes, "What's going on here?"

"Sleepover", said Tabby.

"Meditation session", said Clyde.

"Ninjutsu training", said Rusty.

"Something we saw in a movie", said Sid.

Lynn was confused, "What?"

"Uh, we're doing a scene we saw in a ninja movie, training with a mediation sleepover thing", Lincoln lied and they all nervously smiled.

Lynn smiled, "Really? So what are you stinkoln? The Great White Ninja?"

Lincoln groaned in annoyance, "Again, I'm not fat! I'm just gonna take that as a complement because Chris Farley's awesome."

"Well if you dweebs wanna really get into ninja stuff, you know were to find me. Me, Margo and Francisco are heading to a wrestling match, so you guys gotta watch Lana."

"What?", Lincoln asked, "Why?"

"Cuz, Luna and Sam took Lisa to some TED talk thing while they went to see a movie and Carol's on a date with Wade, so your the lucky winner."

Lincoln sighed, "Alright."

Lynn turned around but noticed something with Zach's sunglasses, "What's that on your glasses?"

Zach screamed internally as he forgot to take the paper mache parts around his glasses, "Oh, uh, it's just something i'm trying to make sure these don't come off."

With this was a bit suspicious, Lynn just merely shurged it off, "Eh, whatever floats your boat weirdo", Lynn then walked out.

With that, they all let out a sigh of relief, "That was close", Lincoln said.

They all stood back up and removed their robes reveling them still wearing their super suits underneath, "We look good" said Sid.

"Yeah, we do", Ronnie Anne replied.

"Okay guys", Lincoln spoke up, "We gotta be really careful when wearing these. If anyone finds out about this superhero thing, they could know we're mutants."

"Not so careful enough", they all heard a voice from the door behind them.

"Dang it", they all said. They turned around to see that it was Lana who opened the door.

"Hey Lans", Lincoln said nervously, "So, how much of that did you hear?"

"Just everything."

Lincoln and his friends then got worried, "Your not gonna tell anyone about this are ya?", asked Ronnie Anne.

Lana thought about it for a moment, "I'll keep quiet about it", the pre-teen group all let out sighs of relief, "On one condition."

The kids then let out annoyed groans, "What do you want, Money?", asked Zach.

"No. I don't want your money."

"Then what do you want?", asked Ronnie Anne.

"You guys wanna use your powers to be heroes, then bring me along."

They were caught off guard, "Wait, what? You wanna come with us?", asked Lincoln.

"Yeah. You guys get use your powers, and i'm achein' to use my claws for something other than training. Come on, please?", she asked with her adorable puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln tried to be strong but the look in his little sister's eyes was too strong, "Aw, I can't say no to that face."

"So, i'm in?"

"Yeah, your in."

"Yes!"

* * *

**Alright, things just became a bit more interesting and things are really gonna get fun. Our lucky nine are gonna become superheroes! Or at least try to be.**

**If any of you are familiar with the comics and the classic X-Men animated series, then you know that everyone in Lincoln's dream sequence was either wearing the classic outfits of mutants from the comics or the animated series with the acceptation of some of their costumes in their signature colors, like Tabby and Sam's costume.**

**Leave a comment below and share and like this story, stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11: Superhero 101, Part 2

**What's up guys, it's me again with another installment of my biggest story so far. **

**We're continuing with the last chapter of Lincoln and his friends using their powers to become superheroes, and let's just say, things will get pretty crazy, pretty fast. **

**Now grab a seat and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Superhero 101, Part 2**

A calm night in southern California is just the type of night anyone would want to enjoy. And that was the case for our group of mutants.

Most of the group of were just calmly enjoying their dinner on their expanded Dinning Room table.

Rusty sat near Margo, which seeing this, she moved down one seat.

While they were enjoying their meal, Lincoln and Clyde were obviously the more cheerier than usual.

"Hmm, you two seen to be in a very uplifting emotional state tonight", Lisa said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just gonna go see another show", Lincoln responded nervously but still pretty excited.

"What's the show?", asked Carol.

"Conan. I've been really eager to go see Conan."

Lisa was suspicious of Lincoln's claim of seeing Conan, she used her power of telekinesis to read his and Clyde's minds, but Lisa was still trying to further develop her own abilities. The young Loud girl tried to listen to her brother's thoughts, but all she heard was, 'I can't wait!'

Even after hearing that, Lisa was still suspicious of her brother.

Then Luna, Sam and Tabby arrived from playing another gig with Liam as their roadie.

"Hey guys", Lincoln greeted them, "How was your show?"

"Rockin', little bro!", Luna said, "Packed, dude. A whole House of Fun."

"Hey Sam!", Lana said with her mouth full of juice. She then spit it out towards Sam.

"Whoa!", Sam quickly ran towards the juice and lifted her arm and froze the drink and caught it before it could hit the ground, "Not fast enough, Lans", Sam said smirking.

"Aww", the six-year old groaned in annoyance, "I liked it when it shatters."

"Wow", Francisco said in amazement, "Three seconds. That's not bad."

Hearing this, Lincoln looked at his watch and saw the time, "Well, we better get going", Lincoln and his friends and Lana then got up, "We'll be back late tonight."

"And might I ask why?" asked Lisa.

"Uh, because there's a... special thing to go backstage and meet him", Rusty replied.

"And Jordan Schlanskly", said Sid.

"Who's that?" asked Sam.

"I dunno. But he's gonna be there."

"See you guys soon", Lincoln said as the nine tweens and Lana rushed out the door.

Despite what they all said, no one really believed what they said.

"Their up to something", said Lisa.

"Yup. And knowing Stinkoln, we know what it's gonna be", said Lynn.

"He's really gonna think about doing that?", asked Margo.

"Trust me, that's Lincoln."

Carol then stood up, "Alright I'm going go after 'em."

Then Luna stood up, "No, I'll go. I'm the little dude's guardian. I'll make sure they'll stay out of trouble."

"Since when are you Lincoln's guardian?", asked Lynn.

"We are family dude. The little dude means a lot to me", Luna then headed upstairs to the front door.

Sam then got up and followed her girlfriend, "I'm coming with you Luna."

"Alright, but stay close. I got a bad feeling about this", Luna and Sam both left.

"Should we go with them?", asked Francisco.

"Nah, Luna's good with Stinkoln", Lynn replied.

"Indeed", Lisa said, "Although he is wanted my mutant law officials, Lincoln has been very cautious in hiding his mutated gifts. He's not much of a showoff when he's not wanting attention."

Carol sighed, "Let's hope so."

Although Carol took Lisa's word about Lincoln not willingly getting himself exposed, she still had that worry of something going wrong.

* * *

In Royal Woods, the elementary school was holding their annual 'Little Miss Royal Woods Pageant'. One of its contestants, as always is Lola Loud. Typically Lola is a pageant powerhouse with the help of her pageant coach, Lincoln. But since Lincoln was chased out of town, things didn't feel the same. Plus her twin sister Lana ran off somewhere, probably with Lincoln, Luna, Lynn and Lisa.

But never the less, Lola was still the family's little pageant queen. She thought that this would help take her mind off things. Unfortunately, it really didn't.

The final portion of the show was a performance art act. With everything that's happening, she decided to dedicate her act to her missing mutant siblings.

Backstage, the young girl was getting ready for her act.

"You ready sweetie?", asked a women from behind.

Lola looked in the mirror to see her mother Rita behind her, "Yeah, yeah."

Rita saw that her daughter wasn't in the typical 'pageant mode' she's usually in, "You miss them, don't you?"

Lola sadly nodded yes.

Rita then put her hand on Lola's shoulder, "I miss them too honey. But we need to be strong for them."

"But how?", Lola asked, "What if their arrested or living alone and cold in some ditch underneath a freeway?"

"Their not sweetie. I've got a good feeling that their all okay", Rita reassured Lola.

"How do you know that?"

Rita smiled softly, "A mother always knows sweetie."

At that moment, the school's secretary and tonight's host Cheryl came up, "Lola hone, your up next."

Lola wasn't sure if what her mother said about her lost siblings being alright, but what she did know was that neither Lincoln or Lana would want her to be all depressed right before a big performance.

She then hopped off the chair, "Let's do this."

She then headed off towards the stage, "Break a leg honey", Rita said watching her daughter take the stage.

Out on the stage Cheryl was announcing the next performer, "Next up, returning Pageant Champion, Lola Loud!"

With an applaud from the crowd, the curtain lifted revealing Lola in a peaceful night sky full of stars. Lola was dancing with a ribbon of a ballet of a young girl, a princess of a castle town on water, a festival in celebration of the sun. Everything was peaceful.

Until, suddenly, a powerful storm blew it, flashes of lightning and winds picked up. The little princess was afraid of what's going on. But it wasn't a storm, it was an attack.

She was then surrounded by several shadowy figures and one bigger one in the center right behind her, The Shadow Men.

Alone and afraid, the young princess was about to be captured. But deep inside, she knew she couldn't be weak in a time like this. She's the princess, she's the leader of her country. And she wasn't going to go down easy.

At that moment she started to spin in place, faster and faster. Unbeknownst to the Shadow Men, the young princess was transforming. The princess then glowed so bright, in a split second the princess became the young legendary hero of their land, The Queen of Diamonds.

She then pulled out her mystical crystal axe and in a single leap, she swung her axe and in a split second, many of the shadow men vanished into thin air. The young warrior princess defeated the evil Shadow Men, except one.

The lead Shadow Man was left. He was nothing but just the shape of a giant man made of complete darkness. All the Queen of Diamonds saw of him was his evil red eyes of a mad dog and his evil grin.

The Queen of Diamonds leaped once again and swung her axe at the Shadow Men's head. When she landed, she turned her head to see that the Shadow Man dissipated but seconds later, the dark clouds that he was made of began to reform into a new form, and became one of the worst enemy to her and her former allies, The Kitty.

The Kitty was over ten times larger than the warrior princess and looked at the Queen of Diamonds and kicked her into a wall and even fell to the ground.

The impact made the princess loose her crystal axe. Her mystical axe was the only thing that is strong enough to destroy the evil Shadow Men, without it she couldn't protect the people of her kingdom. She failed them.

While this was still a performance, Lola was able to fly via flying harness and the Shadow Men were made using fans, colored fog machine and projectors. The emotion of her performance was anything but a performance. It was real to her.

Throughout the act, Lola's attacks were driven by all her emotions. Emotions regarding her all the times that her older brother helped her, and yeah he wasn't perfect but neither is she. But regardless of his imperfection, there was no need for people to dare call him a monster, when to her, Lincoln is anything but. Chasing him out of town, forcing him to leave his home and even possibly become an outcast everywhere. He protected her and her twin sister, yet she couldn't protect him from the ones driving him out. She failed him.

There her frustration boiled to the point it became real. She stood back up with the most furious look on her face than anything she had before, unbeknownst to her, she didn't notice what was happening to herself.

The Queen of Diamonds cut the ropes to her harness and let out a rage filled yell as she leaped towards the shadow Kitty with both her fists pointed directly at him as in a single second, she flew right through its chest as he let out a shriek in pain as the dark matter feline vanishes into thin air.

The Queen of Diamonds then flips midair and seconds later, lands on her feet with her arms apart and elbow high as she let out another rage filled scream like a wild animal.

With that, her performance came to a close.

The crowd then cheered and a roar of applauds filled the auditorium, as if Lola had already claimed victory for yet another pageant.

Lola looked at her family sitting nearby, but she noticed that while they were happy, they had a bit of shock on their faces underneath all the apparent happiness.

The young pageant girl wasn't sure what was the matter, but something made her think of one of the things she feared would happen to her like just like her lost siblings, she was special too.

With a slow turn of her head, she looked to her right arm and noticed that she had two claws coming out of her knuckle and one out of her wrist. She then glanced to her left and saw the exact same thing. But something else that caught her attention was that the claws appeared to be covered in some of the most beautiful diamonds she had ever seen, about hundreds of thousands of carats.

She was shocked as they then quickly retracted back into her arms and stood there as the crowd continued to applaud. Apparently unaware that they young girl's apparent crystal were real but merely just an addition to her unbelievable performance.

There was one, who didn't believe it was part of the show. Standing near one the doors at the rear of the auditorium was Agent Fowler, grinning at the sight that the Loud family had more people with in his words, such abominable gifts.

* * *

Later, Lincoln and his friends and Lana were wearing their super suits on the roof of a building having a funny conversation with a police scanner on. Since Lana didn't really have a suit like her brother, she was just wearing her Royal Flush costume.

"Okay so, i'm in Chemistry class", Rusty said, "Me and Sid were pouring this potassium hy-whatever thing. Then all of a sudden, Stankco dose a Lucy scare but way worse."

"He made us drop the beaker and it blew up", said Sid sounding kranky, "But you know what he did?"

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "He blamed it on you guys."

"He blamed it on us!", Sid replied pouty, "He laughed at us and called us klutzes and made us stay after class and clean up ourselves."

"Hey, what's this guys problem?", Stella asked Lincoln.

"I don't know", Lincoln replied, "He's just a jerk whose jealous that people like me more than him."

"Right about yourself and even more right about 'Stinky Steaky'", they all heard a familiar voice coming from a higher building from behind them, "And plus the fact him and his more than a douche old man love causing humiliation almost as much as they love other's misery. Causing humiliation, then then other's misery. Which really is just the same thing just in a different line of words," he said speaking to the reader.

There they now see the shape of a man.

"Wade is that you?", asked Lincoln.

The mysterious figure then jumped down right in front of Lincoln. The man was wearing a red and black suit with a face mask with white eye covers, had two katanas on his back and a belt with guns. He removed his mask to reveal his face, it was Wade, "It's that obvious, ha?"

"Wasn't that hard man", said Ronnie Anne, "Your the only person we know who doesn't shut up."

Unbeknownst to the group, in an ally across from where they were was a black car and inside was a women with black hair watching the group while she was talking on the phone, "He's not alone", she said, "He's with a group of kids in colorful clown suits. Their just, talking."

Back on the rooftop, Wade's still talking to the kids, "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We're protecting people", Lincoln replied.

"Really? Just sitting around here talking about your day wearing Halloween costumes?"

"These aren't costumes, there uniforms", Clyde corrected.

"What about you, Wade?", asked Zach about Wade's outfit.

"This is my work look", the teenager said pointing at his jumpsuit.

"What about the guns and swords?", asked Stella.

"Again, work stuff. I don't protect people, I take out bad guys nobody would touch. Except me. I'm gonna touch them all over. "

"That's kind of what we're doing", Lincoln said, "Not touching bad guys, just stopping them."

"Really. How many bad guys have you caught?" asked Wade.

Lincoln didn't really know what to say, "Uh..."

"None", said Tabby, "So far we've been just been here just responding to small stuff."

"Lost pets?", Wade asked.

"Yeah", responded Lana, "But some of them were not nice."

Wade then came up with an idea, "Well if you wanna really take out bad guys, then what do you say about you guys come with me on a job?"

This said caught the kids by surprise.

"What kind of job?", asked Zach.

Wade then pulled out a gold card, "A drug cartel guy in Long Beach. He's got a secret cocaine operation inside the Queen Elizabeth Hotel."

"In a hotel?", asked Liam, "Who in the name of Slim Pickens dose blow grow in a hotel?"

"These guys. They do it way down deep in this old lady's bowels."

"Eww", the kids all said disgusted at Wade's statement.

"Trust me, it looks a lot better than you think", Wade responded.

"Well, at least it's something we can actually use our powers for good use", Sid said, "I hope so."

"Right now, the time has come. The people need us", Rusty said in a deep voice. He then started running to the edge of the building, "To infinity and beyo...", Rusty then fell off the edge and into a dumpster below. Everybody looked down to the edge and saw Rusty in the dumpster, "I'm okay."

"I'll go get him", Lana said as she then cannon balled into the dumpster, on top of Rusty.

* * *

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City, Lori was spending a night alone in her dorm room, getting ready for bed. She climbed into bed when suddenly her phone started ringing. She reached to the desk to see its Bobby, "Bobby?"

"Babe! Look at the video I just sent!", Bobby said all frantic.

Lori was confused, then at that moment Bobby's text just came. She opened it to see a video from online of nine kids covered in green slime slowly walking into a school being laughed at. Lori immediately recognized who's there. "OH-MY-GOSH! That's Lincoln and Ronnie Anne! And Clyde and Lincoln's friends."

"I know! And the Chang's just got a letter from Sid! She says that their all okay!"

"What? Really? What's the address on the letter?"

"It's a P.O. Box but it's from Los Angeles."

Lori couldn't believe it.

"When Ronnie Anne ran away with Sid, they must met Lincoln and your sisters."

"And their hiding in California!"

"I know! You know what we need to do."

"Definitely. As soon as the school year's over, we're going to California to find them."

Bobby was all onboard with the idea, "Wait. Won't that be suspicious that the sister of a wanted mutant is going someone?"

"What do you mean?", Lori asked.

"If those government guys are following you, won't we lead them right to 'em?"

"I doubt it Boo-Boo Bear. If anything, were just going on summer break."

Then Bobby had no more doubts, "Yeah, I just don't wan't to be the reason they get arrested."

"Bobby, their not gonna arrest them. Not on our watch", Lori said reassuring him.

"Your right. Clear your plans this summer, babe."

"We're gonna find them", Lori said with a smile of determination and happiness.

* * *

Soon the team of eleven mutants finally arrived at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel, a retired ocean liner converted into a floating hotel. They were standing on top of the rim of the aft funnel. They all looked down the hollow funnel deep inside the ship.

"Down there's the target. Sergei Valishnikov. The dirty Soviet drug lord", Wade explained and even showing them a picture of the drug lord.

"So, what's the plan?", asked Clyde.

"That depends, what dose the man with the plan think?", asked Wade regarding Lincoln.

"Well, Wade I think you should do your usual thing, and we just help back you up", Lincoln replied.

"I can do with that. Just stay close and don't get caught", Wade agreed.

"We're not gonna", Lincoln replied.

"Alright kids, watch and learn. Maximum effort", Wade then loosen his shoulders and then simply fell through the ship's funnel and seconds later, landed behind several guards in front of a closed watertight door. They turned around to see Deadpool who greeted them by swinging his swords and impaled each of them. He then reached for his walkie talkie, "Okay, guards are down."

Then Clyde teleported to the bottom of the ship holding Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid's hands while Tabby did the same for Liam, Lana and Rusty, while Stella used her wind powers to gently float down with Zach by her side.

Valishnikov then heard the commotion from the other side of the watertight door. He made his drug operation in one of the ship's former boiler rooms, which here sealed off with watertight doors.

He quickly ordered his men to cover the door, immediately.

The drug men then reached for their guns and pointed them directly at the watertight door.

For the first few seconds, nothing.

Then the next, the door opened and saw a men in a red suit swinging his two katanas and running as the the swords deflected the bullets.

They kept firing, but the man kept deflecting the bullets, and even slicing a few in half. The bullets then flew back, hitting the drug makers.

While they were distracted by Deadpool, none of them saw a girl with tiger-like claws crawling on the ceiling or that a speedy boy was going across the room to cause an even more chaotic setting to slow down the drug men and confuse the drug lord. All they saw from Liam's speed were papers and their money flying all around as if someone turned on giant fans.

Ronnie Anne then dropped down from the ceiling and took out several more.

Then, more of them were about to open fire at her.

Seeing this, Sid then jumped to push her best friend out of the way, but instead to her surprise, created a giant force field ball around her and Ronnie Anne.

"How are you doing that?" asked Ronnie Anne in amazement.

"I have no idea!", replied an excited Sid.

"What ever your doing, don't stop!", Ronnie Anne then used her animal speed to move the ball, running over more drug makers.

Up next was Rusty, "Don't you know drugs are bad", he quickly shot a fireball towards some of their other weapons near by their stash of cocaine and towards the drug makers, forcing them into a corner.

Stella then make a powerful rainstorm to make sure Rusty's flames don't set the ship on fire and to blow the drug men's guns away.

Seeing Deadpool still deflecting bullets and coming straight towards him along with the violent tiger girl in a giant ball towards him too, Valishnikov quickly ran to another compartment and shut the watertight door behind him.

"Really?! Running off into another room?", Deadpool yelled in frustration, "What a pussy!"

"Oh trust me, he's got another thing coming", Ronnie Anne said snickering along with Sid.

"What? you guys set up something?", Deadpool asked and then realized that's exactly what they did, "You did! Oh god, I hate to be this guy."

* * *

Valishnikov, his body guards and several others had locked themselves in the ship's former engine room, trying to figure out an escape route.

Little did they know that they weren't alone.

As some of his body guards scooped the engine room, they were quickly startled by the sound of the ship's pumping system. When they calmed down, they were quickly met with a little blond girl who stabbed them from behind in their shoulders.

Back with Valishnikov, he then heard the sounds of footsteps coming close. He then sent some of his men to see what was making that sound.

His men were out near one the ship's old four propeller shafts. The next thing they know, in two plums of smoke, came one African american boy and one girl with a purple streak in her hair tackling them down from behind. The one Clyde took out was knock unconscious, but the other just pretended to be out cold. Then they got close to check if they were out, one of them quickly tried to grabbed Tabby's arm.

Tabby was startled by this and jumped in fear before he could grab her as Clyde then took him out.

But to Clyde's and Tabby's amazement was seeing Tabby doing something new. Tabby was floating in midair.

The young British rocker couldn't believe it, but she couldn't keep looking at her new ability in awe for much longer, as another one of the drug lord's men came charging at her. But then Tabby thought that she could use her new power for something.

She then flew towards him and punched him right in the gut, throwing him to the other side of the ship into an engine.

Valishnikov saw one of his men get flown against an engine and was now left with only his two bodyguards.

Soon, the two bodyguards were blown away by what appeared to be a bright beam of red light.

The drug lord was now alone. He pulled out his gun and pointed it around the room, when he turned around to see Lincoln dressed in an iconic yellow suit and mask standing nearby.

"Give up, or your'll be sorry", Lincoln said.

The drug lord then fired a bullet into Lincoln's chest. But to his shock, was that Lincoln was still standing, and the bullet came out of his wound.

Lincoln then popped his claws and ran up to the drug lord as he tried to shoot him again but Lincoln pinned him against the bulkhead, impaling his right claws into the drug lord's shoulder and threw the gun away.

He then retracted his claws as the Valishnikov slid down the wall, holding his wounded shoulder. He looked up to see Lincoln, Clyde, Tabby, Lana and Zach looking at him, "Game Over", Lincoln said.

At that moment, Valishnikov's operation was over.

* * *

The team of mutants then tied up Valishnikov and his remaining men in the middle of their ruined base of operation.

"You know. We make a pretty damn good team", Deadpool said with pride.

"Huh, I guess we really do", Lincoln replied.

"That was awesome!", Lana shouted excitedly, "We should do this again!"

"That is so true Royal Flush. In fact I believe that all ten of you coming here today was the result of destiny. You all were accepted here by a greater power", Deadpool exclaimed.

"Did he just call himself god?", Zach asked.

"We could be our own team of X-Men", Deadpool said, "Honestly when I first heard it was was pretty appalled by the blatant sexism in the group's name, X-Men. The point is that our team will be forward thinking. Gender neutral. From now on, together, we will be known as X-Force."

"Isn't that kind of derivative?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't ruin the mood, Oscar", Wade snapped back.

"Uh, Pool, I don't wanna cut your monologue short but we better get out of here before the cops come", Stella said.

"Oh, you guys called them?"

"Yup", Liam replied, "We an't slaughterers, were just wranglers."

"Okay then, X-Fore. Out."

Deadpool and the kids then ran upstairs and out of the hotel as fast as they could.

But they didn't see Luna and Sam pull up in Luna's car. Both girls saw them bolting from the ship.

"The heck are they doing?", asked Sam.

They then saw the many police cars heading towards the ship.

"Crap!", Luna then drove away before the cops arrived.

In her car, having known of what happened inside the ship, the mysterious women with black hair was reporting back to her boss.

"Verify, you want to switch targets?" said the man on the phone.

The women smiled, "Trust me. These are the ones he's been looking for."

* * *

Later that night, the group sneaked over the house fence. They slowly opened the door, and quietly snunk downstairs as they headed to their bedrooms. But at that moment, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Lana smelled someone, "Guys", said Lincoln worried, "We got a boogie."

They all froze in place as the lights in the living room turned on and saw Carol, Lynn, Luna, Sam and Lisa looking angry.

Seeing this, the kids all smiled nervously and Sid and Clyde disappeared and Liam and Tabby quickly dashed away but they were caught seconds later by Francisco. Clyde was caught by Margo and while Sid tried to walk away, she was caught by Lynn. They were quickly brought back to the living room.

"So how'd the show go?", asked Carol with a face.

"It...was... good", Lincoln lied, "Phew, that Conan. Really knows how to make people laugh."

"Hmm, interesting", Lisa said, "And, just what might that be, sticking out of your backpack?", Lisa then used her telekinesis to bring Lincoln's bag to her. There she pulled out his mask and super suit, "Care to explain?"

"Uh...we also did a bit of Lucha Libre", Ronnie Anne said.

"Who dose Lucha Libre after a show?" asked Lynn.

"Uhh..."

"It was a fundraiser", Sid added.

"For the... children's hospital", Zach said.

"What children's hospital?", asked Carol.

"S...St...Illness", Sid said.

"St. Illness?", asked Francisco in suspicion.

"Just spill it, dude", Luna said calmly.

Lincoln knew he couldn't keep the bad lies, at this point they were just getting sad so he decided to come clean, "Alright. We were using our powers and trying to be superheroes."

"Again, knew it", Lynn said.

"Dude, are you crazy!", Luna shouted.

"Look we preformed a public service, your acting like it's a bad thing"

"It is a bad thing", Carol said, "It's risky using your powers in the open like that!"

"We were wearing masks and super suits", Clyde responded, "No one really saw our faces."

"Clyde that's not the point. You guys could have gotten hurt! Well, the ones who don't heal, but that's besides the point."

"What 'public service did you guys do?", asked Lynn.

"We busted a drug cartel operation in a hotel", said Ronnie Anne, "But we didn't do any damage. Well, not major damage."

"Don't you know how risky that is!", said Sam, "They could have followed you or send someone to kill you or worse, people you care about."

"Again, the cops came and they arrested all of them", Rusty said, "We don't gotta worry about them."

"Alright they were arrested, but the cops could have seen you" said Carol, "If they caught you and found out who you are, then they'll know your a wanted mutant!"

Lincoln, his friends and Lana realized that Carol was right, "Your right, were sorry guys", Lincoln said sadly, "We just, wanted to do something to help people."

"Well you did bring down a drug thing, that's pretty cool", Lynn said.

"It was pretty intense", Tabby said, "I can even fly!"

"Whoa, really?", Luna said impressed, "You spread your wings and fly away?"

"No wings, just a bit of flying", Tabby replied.

"Well it's really impressive what you guys did", Carol said, "But we're not encouraging this. No more playing hero. Got it?"

"Got it", all the kids replied simultaneously.

"Good. Now everyone bed, we'll discuss your punishment in the morning."

With that said, everyone headed to bed, leaving Carol alone in the living room. Worried that Lincoln's wannabe hero antics could've got them exposed. She wasn't sure if they were, but she hoped not. She then sighed and shut off the light and called it a day.

* * *

**And another chapter **

**First, I want to give a big welcome to Lincoln's new voice actor Asher Bishop for his official debut as Lincoln (plus if you caught that little Easter egg I made, good job) and my best wishes for his previous voice Tex Hammond.**

**If you guys saw the original X-Men animated series, then you know that one of Rogue's powers along with absorption, she can also fly, which they didn't do with movie Rogue so I gave it to Tabby.**

**The picture of Steak Stankco's slime prank was posted by Steak himself along with other kids from Lincoln's new school. Lori and Bobby could recognize them because, they could never forget their siblings. But lucky for them, they didn't really stay laughing stocks of the school for long, especially Lincoln.**

**If you guys don't know, the Queen Elizabeth in Long Beach is this world's version of the Queen Mary. Fun fact, the Queen Elizabeth was the Queen Mary's younger sister ship that unfortunately caught fire and capsized in 1972 in Hong Kong.**

**And a bonus, it looks like Lola's gifted too and lots of other big stuff coming soon.**

**But before I close out, here's a little heads up about the next chapter, Lincoln gets to meet up with someone special and even learns a few things about a certain someone.**

**Also, if you know Conan, then you should know who Jordan Schlanskly is. Ha ha ha.**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you guys think. Like and share this story with anyone. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tales of Logan

**What's up guys, it's me again with another installment of my biggest story so far. **

**This chapter will be another time skip of about six months as we learn something about Lincoln's parental grandfather, Logan and a good friend of his back in the day so we're gonna see some flashbacks. **

**With that said, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tales of Logan**

Another day bites the dust as the final bell of the day rang as kids ran out of their last classes of the day as quick as they can, one of which is Lincoln.

"Ah, finally spring break", the young mutant said to the reader as he walked towards his locker, "The last break before the end of the school year. While trying to be a superhero isn't going so great as I thought, at least things are getting a little better for us", when the young white haired mutant arrived at his locker, he saw the word 'Undies the Weirdo' written in marker. Lincoln sighed as he knew who wrote it, he opened his locker and took out a spray bottle and a rag and cleaned it off.

At least he wasn't alone with this, all of his friends fell victim to Steak Stankco's bullying, Clyde himself was even cleaning his locker which had 'Butt Buddy' written on it, "You too huh?"

Lincoln nodded as he and Clyde headed outside to the front curb and walked down the street.

* * *

Later the two met up with the their friends, along with Margo, Francisco and Lynn at a popular burger place.

When they sat down, Margo saw two familiar faces none of them really wanted to see.

"Uh oh", Margo said.

"What's up?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Stankcos."

They group then looked towards the front door and saw both Stan and Steak Stankco entering the restaurant.

"Oh god", Zach said worried, "Act casual. Maybe they won't notice us."

Everyone then quickly acted casual, trying not to attract the brute's attention. Unfortunately, they saw them.

"Hey, look what we got here. It's undies boy and his loser gang", Stan said mocking them.

"What's up undies?", Steak said as he wrapped his left arm around Lincoln with a cocky smirk.

Lincoln didn't say anything, the white haired boy just had an annoyed look on his face, but he didn't show him attention.

"What's the matter? Got a wedgie and can't talk?", Steak asked playfully. He then glanced down at Lincoln's burger, "You gonna eat that?"

"Yes", Lincoln replied with an annoyed attitude.

"Oh, did you try their new sauce? Here try some", Steak removed the top bun of Lincoln's burger, and spit on the patty and put it back, "Steak sauce."

Both the Stankcos started laughing as Lincoln's frustration started to boil as his face began turning red with anger.

Steak then glanced at Zach nearby, "Nice shades shorty."

"Hey, don't drag me into this", Zach replied.

Steak simply ignored Zach's remark, "Can I see them?"

"What!? No!..."

"Thanks", Steak then removed Zach's red sunglasses, but Zach closed his eyes tightly before Stankco removed them.

Everyone gasped.

Both the Stankcos noticed that Zach had his eyes closed tight, "What's the matter kid?"

"I have sensitive eyes. Give them back!", Zach reached around trying to grab his shades.

"Then open your eyes and take 'em."

Lincoln then snatched the shades from Steak and gave them back to Zach.

"Dude, what's your problem?", asked an angry Ronnie Anne.

"You hang with undies boy here", Stan said, "Anyone with undies is a loser just like him."

"Jesus, you guys are pathetic", Lynn spoke up, "You keep bring that one thing up. Is there anything else you two brutes have done in your worthless lives? Get a life!"

Both Stan and Steak were getting furious. Stan then marched right up to Lynn, "Were the raining bodybuilding champions of Los Angeles County six years running. Don't piss us off girl. You'll regret it."

"Really? You don't look like", Lynn snapped back.

"What?"

"Your muscles aren't real, Stanny boy", the Stankcos turned around to see the source of the voice was none other than Wade entering the restaurant.

"Stay out of this Wade", Steak said.

"Well it's clear that your precious muscles are just nothing but fucked up roids."

Stan then shifted his attention to the cocky teen , "I don't take steroids. These muscles are all real."

"Are you sure about that? Cuz the evidence is clear in your moobs."

"My what?"

"Your man boobs."

Everyone heard what Wade said and just started laughing.

Stan and Steak just got served and they didn't like it one bit. Furious, Stan punched Wade in the nose.

As a fight was about to break out, the manager quickly intervened, "Hey! If you wanna fight, take it outside", the manager said to Wade and then turned to Stan, "And you and your son are not welcome here. Now get out or i'm calling the cops."

With that threat, Stan didn't escalate the situation, "You irritate me!", he shouted to the manger as he and his son left the restaurant.

Wade then picked himself back up and twisted his nose back into place, "God, that was something."

"Jeez, Wade, who the heck do put up with those guys?", asked Stella.

"I've known then a hell lot more than you guys. But you shouldn't really need to worry about them next week."

"Why's that?", asked Sid.

"Because those two are just so damn cocky, they made such a big ass deal announcing their vacation in Cancun on twitter. They even had the balls to delete my creative negative tweets about them."

"Well at least that's one good thing for us", Lincoln said.

"Yes, you guys get to rest easy here while I take care of business down in America's theme park trash capital."

"Again, what's a mercenary doing business in Orlando?", asked Lynn.

"That's a classified info", the teen said as he leaned towards Lynn, "They have amazing Buffalo Wild Wings", he whispered to Lynn.

Lynn laughed, "If you need anyone to help in your line of work, gimme a call."

"I bet you'd fit right in Flame Princess."

"Well good luck with 'business'", Lincoln said.

"Thanks snowball, I'll even get you a little something special."

"Really? Is it gonna be something better then what you got me for Christmas?"

"What? You didn't like my gift?"

"'Big Chungus' isn't a real video game."

Ronnie Anne then broke out laughing hysterically, "Classic."

"See she gets it. Alright this time I really mean it, its something real this time."

"Okay, what?"

"It's a surprise", Wade then winked at the reader.

* * *

In Great Lakes City, Bobby was all over the internet, trying to find his little sister. Ever since him and Lori planned on going to LA in the summer, both he and Lori have been looking for anything to give them a certain location. He even had his family even help in his search.

"Bobby, why are you using the mercado's laptop out here?" asked his grandfather, Hector. Rosa then entered the bodega to check up on Bobby.

"Sorry abuelo, i'm still looking to see if I can find Ronnie Anne. She's out there with Lincoln and Sid. I just wanna see my little sister again."

Both Hector and Rosa were so touched by Bobby's effort, "Mijo", said Rosa, "You have un corazon de oro. To help, I will do anything in my power to make sure you and tu amor will find her. Ronalda is lucky to have un angel de la guardia de tu", Rosa then went back to the apartment to make one of Bobby's favorite foods to help cheer him up.

Bobby then felt more sad, "Yeah, her Guardian Angel."

"Bobby, what you and Ronnie Anne have is a gift. You shouldn't get upset about it, be proud of it. You know we would never judge you", Hector said placing his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"But how is...that, a gift? Don't I look weird?"

"Mijo, your hiding them under your shirt. But no, it's just another part of you that makes you and Ronalda so special. Do you think she's weird?"

"What? I'd never call her weird."

"Then you have your answer."

With the words of advice his grandfather said, Bobby then began to think that his new found gift is something that makes him special but still wasn't a hundred percent sure, "Maybe your right."

Just then, Hector and Bobby saw that they just received an email, "What's this?"

Hector then opened the email from the Great Lakes City School District. It said:

_To all Parents/Legal Guardians,_

_ Regarding the mutant hunt and attacks in Royal Woods, Michigan back in June 2016, o__ur main priority at our schools is to ensure that they are safe places for our children against any mutant threat._

_Effective on the Monday once Spring Recess ends, all public schools in the district from Grades K-12 will conduct mandatory Mutant __tests. __Each student will be tested at a assigned time for any traces for the Mutant X gene, __if a student tests positive for the gene, you will receive a letter from the school nurse within 3-5 business days. If the student's mutant abilities is a threat to others safety on school grounds, Sentinel officers will detain them and send them to a designated rehabilitation facility until they are no longer deemed a threat._

_Please be aware if your child is tested positive as a __mutant, and keep them well in check._

_Sincerely,_

_Superintendent Mateo Cruz_

Then Bobby and Hector's blood turned cold, they now started to worry about Carl and CJ. It's bad enough they lost Ronnie Anne, but they didn't want to loose the rest of their family too.

* * *

Then in no time, the first weekend of spring break arrived. As the sun began to rise, Lincoln was still asleep but was tossing and turning like crazy, apparently having yet another nightmare.

In his mind, the young boy dreamed of the time when Lori found the letter explaining why she was the worst sister ever. She was so furious, she attacked Lincoln, threatening to turn beat him to a pulp. She chased him down the stairs, tackling him. "Your gonna regret ever being born!", she lifted her fist about to punch him in the face. Lincoln close his eyes but instead of feeling pain in his face, he heard Lori scream.

He opened his eyes to find Lori in pain. Lincoln looked down to see his claws impaled into Lori's chest. Lincoln scream as he pulled his claws out of his eldest sister as she fell into a pool of her own blood, "NO, NO, NO! LORI! LORI, NO! I'M SORRY!"

But Lori had lost too much blood, and she expired. He killed his own sister.

The poor boy's hands were covered in sister's blood as he began to crying histrionically as he held Lori in his arms in unbelievable regret, thinking to himself if what she said was right about he should have never been born.

* * *

Lincoln then suddenly wakes up from his emotional dream with tears pouring down his face and is drenched in sweat, his claws popped and was breathing heavily from all the emotions.

He wiped his eyes and face as his claws retracted back into his arms and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, "Calm down, Lincoln", he said to himself, "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

He did manage to calm down a bit, and soon he headed to his room's small balcony overlooking the backyard to get some fresh air.

Outside, he felt the warm light breeze flowing through his hair and some relaxation as he finally calmed down. Then he just stood there gazing at the views of the city, just enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Normally I would spend most this time out here doing nothing but reading and drawing in my undies, but I got plenty of time to do that", Lincoln said to the reader, "Really I just wanna spend time with my family, friends and just enjoy the peace knowing that your worst enemy is gone for the entire break. With the people you know would never think your a monster."

Lincoln then headed upstairs to join his friends and family for some breakfast.

On a typical day like this, most of them would have gone out to their jobs. Even though Carol's father was paying for the power and everything in the house, some of them took part time jobs for some extra money:

.Luna worked at a popular music store in the mall.

.Sam and Sid worked at an animal shelter. Anne joins them on occasions.

.Carol worked as a clerk at the Chateau Marmont Hotel.

.Clyde and Zach worked at one of the most famous cinema antique store in Hollywood.

.Liam works as either a farm's hand or a landscaper.

.Lana on occasions works with Liam or Sam and Sid but mostly works as a helper in an auto body shop with the mechanics there very impressed with her skills.

.Lisa works and dose studies at the local science institute at UCLA, one of the youngest in the college's history.

.Stella volunteers at the local Soup Kitchen.

.Rusty handed out flyers at the local mall.

.Margo worked as a junior Lifeguard at Santa Monica Beach.

.Lincoln made commissions for people at popular tourist spots in the city.

But today was a day for all of them to just take it easy. Lincoln got Luna, Sam and Tabby a gig at a popular club down in Hollywood, so they were practicing in the garage for tonight.

Sid wasn't working at the shelter today either so she planned to spend the day with Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. She invited Clyde too, but he couldn't come due to a rare famous movie prop being in the antique store.

But never the less, the three of them still decide to spend the day together. They decide on the Santa Monica beach, which would be good idea for Lincoln to draw some portraits for tourists at the pier.

* * *

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Margo took the bus and arrived at the Santa Monica beach. Margo was dressed in her life guard shirt, sunglasses and trunks, while Ronnie Anne, Sid and Lincoln were in their beach clothes. Ronnie Anne was wearing her usual swim suit of a purple tank top, dark pink swim trunks and sandals. Sid's was a blue tank top and black shorts and sandals. Lincoln's was a white tank top, open orange beach shirt, blue shorts, brown sandals, sunglasses on top of his head and his finger less gloves. He also had an artist side bag full of all his art supplies.

Margo took a deep breath, "I love the smell of the beach. Alright guys, enjoy yourselves and stay out of trouble. You know where to find me", she then headed off to the Lifeguard Station.

"I'll meet up with you girls later", Lincoln said as he headed to the pier leaving the girls with their own hang time.

The two girls then headed towards the beach where Ronnie Anne saw a small sad look on Sid's face, "Sid, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, it's just... I wanted..."

"Clyde to come", Ronnie Anne said.

"Uh, W-What makes you say that?"

"You invited Clyde to come along, and i've seen when your near him."

"What do you mean?", Sid said trying not to answer.

"You like him."

Sid bushed, "Is it that obvious?"

Ronnie Anne chuckled.

* * *

Lincoln soon found the perfect spot to set up space on the pier between the amusement park and the restaurant at the end, drawing portraits for anyone who wanted to see what drawing this young artist can do, and lots of them were very impressed.

Really this day just felt like any other day for him now, a little peace, doing what he loves. But while he enjoyed this, he saw many families having fun together on the pier, that sight made him think about his family back home in Michigan. He missed them all so much, and hoped they were okay.

Today was a busy day on the pier, since it was spring break, it was full of mostly students of all ages to see the sights and just to enjoy the weather. Among the many people visiting the pier today was a group of senior citizens, one of whom saw a young boy drawing portraits.

"Excuse me."

Lincoln heard the elder man's voice, and immediately recognized it, he turned around and looked up to see a very familiar face, "Pop-pop?"

"Lincoln?", asked the man who was in fact his grandfather, Albert.

Lincoln started to tear up as he pulled his grandfather into a hug as Albert quickly returned the hug, "Your okay. Oh Lincoln I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Pop-pop", Lincoln then broke the hug, "What are you doing here in California?"

"Me and some of my buddies are on a senior trip to Los Angeles and a few of us wanted see the pier. And now I'm so glad I came here. Look at you, you look great! I always told Rita you'd look good if you let your hair grow a bit", Albert said as he played with his grandson's hair making Lincoln laugh. Then he remembered what the news said about his grandson, "Lincoln, is it true?"

Lincoln's smile quickly turned into a sad frown as he sighed, "Yeah", Lincoln looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him or his grandfather, he saw the coast was clear and slowly his three claws emerged from beneath his gloves.

Albert was shocked but surprised, "You got claws."

Lincoln sadly nodded as he quickly retracted them before anyone else could see, "I'm a freak", he said softly.

He then felt a hand placed on his shoulder, "Lincoln your not a freak, at least not to me. Those claws of yours remind me of an old buddy of mine in the army. He was one tough cookie."

When Lincoln heard what Pop-pop said about a tough guy with claws, one person came to mind, "Logan?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because-because, he's family too."

Albert was confused, "What do you mean kiddo?"

"When my powers came, Lisa said the reason why I had this was because Dad's real father is some guy called Logan Howlett."

"What?", Albert was surprised, "Logan, out of all them men in the world is Lynn's father?"

"You knew him?"

"Yeah, I knew him a while back. We were pretty good friends actually. You don't know much about him do ya?"

Lincoln sadly shook his head, "I only know he's got the same things I know about him is that he's got the same powers me, Luna, Lynn and Lana have", then Lincoln got an idea, "Hey, you were friends with him, right Pop-pop?"

"Sure did."

"Do you think you could tell me what he's like?"

Albert smiled, "Sure thing kiddo."

Lincoln smiled, as he packed up his stuff into his art supply bag and followed his grandfather to the end of the pier.

There the two then sat down on a bench overlooking the Pacific ocean.

"So Pop-pop, what was Logan like? How did you two know each other?"

"Well, we met back in the army", Albert was now thinking back to his time in the military.

* * *

Vietnam, 1968

The war was still going on as more and more Americans landing in Vietnam in choppers.

One of the soldiers landing was a young white haired man, Albert, been in the army for less than a few years. This was his first wars he's fought it so far, he didn't know if he was gonna return dead or alive. One thing was for sure, he was in for one hell of a ride.

He was sent to one of the bases in the jungle a few miles outside of Siagon near a river.

He didn't really know what to expect here, or if he'll even get out of there alive.

Albert saw a few soldiers drinking, playing cards, and even barbecuing steaks and playing some music on the radio.

Not exactly what you'd expect to see when join the army in a country at war.

The sky was full of american helicopters carrying soldiers heading towards the war zones.

Seeing those choppers and the thought that he was gonna be doing the same thing and could get hurt made his blood run cold.

He was fine flying some of the army's war planes such as A-1 Skyraider, but he never thought he would be fighting on the ground.

He just arrived, and was already having second thoughts about his transfer to the country.

"Excuse me", Albert heard the voice that made him snap back to reality and saw the source of the voice was an army women with blond hair, "Albert Thomas?"

"Yes."

"You were staring into space. You shouldn't do that in a place like this."

"Oh, i'm so sorry, Miss..."

"Sargent Raven Darkhölme. Please come with me."

Albert then followed her to one of the cabins for the soldiers to sleep as many of them were returning to their bunks, "Your bed has your name on it."

"Thank you."

Albert headed inside and walked across the cabin to try and find an empty bed towards the center. He found his bed and dropped his stuff. His bed was next to a fellow solider in his 20's or 30's with black hair with slightly trimmed facial hair.

The man saw the worried look on young Al's face, "Nervous?"

"What makes you say that?"

The man sighed, "Cuz that's the look new guys always have when they get here bub."

"How long have you been here?"

"Ever since this damn war started. Just keep your head up and your feet dry. You'll survive."

Albert then reached his arm out to his bunk neighbor, "I'm Albert."

Seeing this, he accepted his greeting, "Logan."

Then at that moment, another man then hopped on top of the bunk above Logan. He was about an inch taller than, had short dark brown hair, and slightly trimmed facial hair similar to Logan. He also appeared to have unusually long and sharp looking fingernails on all of his fingers that resembled the claws of a tiger. He looked at Albert and even sniffed the air once and made a toothy smirk, showing he had canine teeth that almost looked like fangs, "Fresh meat."

"Victor, easy."

With that said, Victor didn't escalate anything.

"Friend of your's?", asked Albert.

"No, brother", Logan responded.

* * *

"He had a brother?", Lincoln asked surprised.

"Yup. His name was Victor Creed. He was a mutant too", Albert confirmed.

"Wait. They told you?"

"No, not right there. I saw it for myself when we were sent out on our first battle."

* * *

After some time after Albert arrived, they were all deployed into the war.

The solders were all walking in formation for any signs of the North Vietnamese and the Viet Cong.

Albert was trailing right behind Victor and Logan. Al saw the eager look in Victor's eyes for action.

"Is he always like that?", Albert whispered to Logan.

"All the time", Logan answered.

Albert looked over at Victor, a vicious animal always ready to pounce.

As time went on and on for a few days, and nothing. It really just seemed like they were just walking with guns to scare others. A massive waste of time.

Suddenly, they were met with by the sounds of riffles and bullets flying towards them and even a soldier next to Albert was hit and dropped dead.

"TAKE COVER!", shouted their Lieutenant as they all dropped to the ground as the rain of bullets continued and even several explosives dropped from above.

It was the moment Victor was waiting for, he immediately picked up his riffle and started firing like a mad man.

Logan and Albert followed suit, aiming their firearms at the enemy and started firing back.

But they were very out numbered as the enemy threw grenades and guerrilla warfare, taking out many of their own.

"Retreat!", their Lieutenant commanded. The troops pulled back and ran out.

But Victor didn't budge, in fact, he went a step further. Victor then ran towards the opposing soldiers, still firing his machine gun.

Logan and Albert ran back into the deep jungle, but Logan stopped when he saw that Victor wasn't there.

Albert saw him, "Logan what are doing?"

"You head back, I'll meet you at base", Logan then ran back into the fight to find his brother.

Victor on the other hand was running straight through on all fours beyond enemy lines. He climbed a high tree with ease like a cat and waited at the top, as he saw enemy soldiers approaching.

As the enemy soldiers were charging after his troop, Victor let out an animal roar as he jumped from the tree and gets the drop on them as he plunges his claws into several soldiers.

Some tired to shoot Victor, but Victor clawed them and even bit some of their throats out.

One was able to shoot Victor in the shoulder, but the wound did nothing. He simply removed the bullet from his wound as it healed in a matter of seconds. He then pounced at the shooter.

Logan was still running through the jungle, following the sent of his brother.

But before he could get closer, he was shot in the chest by a sniper as other enemy shoulders quickly charged towards him.

Like his brother, his bullet wound healed but was quickly met by enemy troops surrounding him and took away his gun. It appeared he was about to be taken prisoner of war.

But Logan had a trick or two up his sleeve, or in this case his forearms.

He jumped up and slashed a shoulder's neck and stabbed another in the chest and threw him to another. While Logan was preoccupied with the men infront of him, he didn't see that another was approaching him from behind raising his riffle.

He was about to shoot, but he was quickly struck in the face by the back end of a riffle. Logan turned around to see that the one who took out the man behind him was Albert, "Al? The hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Logan", Albert looked down to see three bone claws coming from both of Logan's knuckles, "What's..."

Logan quickly retracted his claws, "It's nothing", Logan sniffed the air and headed back to find his brother, "Al, go back, I got this."

As Logan ran back, Albert quickly followed him, "I'm coming with you."

"No your not!"

"Logan, let me help!"

Logan was starting to get annoyed, "Al, this is none of your business!"

"I know but your brother's really important to you, and i'm not gonna stand around while you risk your own life. I wanna help you."

While Logan didn't want to get Albert involved, he was touched that someone genuinely wanted to help him.

Logan huffed, "Alright, stay close."

Albert agreed, as he followed Logan. While running, Albert wondered how Logan knew where to find Victor, let alone how he got those bone things in his hands. But this wasn't the time to question him.

Soon in the distance, they found Victor. When they finally caught up to him, Victor had already killed several enemy soldiers and was still attacking them. He even managed to take one soldier's head off.

"VICTOR!", Logan ran up to his brother and grabbed his arm, "That's enough!"

Then the two's attention was shifted to the sounds of planes coming from the north.

"Guys!", the brothers turned around to see Albert looking at the sky and saw the planes were low and were armed, "It's a raid!"

Seeing this, the brothers and Albert then ran as fast as they could out.

While they were almost back at base, there was the sound of a gun and Albert fell to the ground with a sharp pain through the right side of his back.

Logan stopped, "Al!", he quickly ran back and saw that he was shot and that the bullet was still inside him.

"Jimmy! Leave him, he'll just slow us down", Victor said.

Al couldn't get back up, the pain was too much and he couldn't stand. Logan picked him up, "Hold on tight", and Logan carried Al in his arms.

Victor was annoyed with this and just kept running with Logan following close behind.

Albert could barely think of anything else but the pain of his gunshot wound, but looked behind Logan to see that the enemy's planes were dropping bombs in the spot were he was and more were being dropped closer and closer.

Logan turned back as saw more explosions and pushed himself to get him and Albert to safety.

But Logan couldn't out run the enemy planes that were rapidly approaching. One of the last planes managed to drop one final bomb, and exploded just several mere feet behind Logan. Logan used his own body to shield Albert from the explosion. The force of the blast catapulted Logan and Albert several feet.

The two landed in an open spot near a river.

Albert was fine aside from his gunshot wound, but Logan was horrific sight.

Logan's backside of his torso and legs were covered in second and third degree burns and the back of his clothes were charred. Albert heard Logan grunting in pain as he tried to get up.

Albert managed to drag himself using his arms to check on Logan, "Help! Some please help!", Albert shouted for one of his fellow troops to come help.

Bu before anyone came, he looked up to see Logan slowly getting back up onto his feet. Albert was facing Logan's back as he saw the most unusual thing. He saw Logan's red charred burned and blistered skin began to change back to normal as his blisters began to shrink and dissolve back into his skin. In less than a minute, Logan appeared to be back to normal, as if his injury never happened.

Logan turned back and saw Albert on the ground with a look of utter shock on his face, "How..."

Before Albert could finish, Victor and the other troops arrived on the scene to help Logan and Albert. They saw Logan's clothes were burned but he appeared to be alright.

The medical troops came to Albert and put him on a makeshift carrier out of wood and cloth.

As Albert was carried away back to base for medical treatment, Logan followed him.

* * *

Lincoln was amazed at his grandfather's tale in Vietnam.

"He saved your life? That's amazing! But how come you we'rent afraid of him when you saw him heal?"

Albert just smiled, "He saved my life. Who am I to judge? You can't judge a book by it's cover. He had a good heart Lincoln."

"Wow, he sounds like a really great guy."

"He was. I was the only one he trusted with his and Victor's secret. Logan told me he got his claws when he was about your age."

"Really? How old was he when you guys met?"

"Well, he said he was over a hundred years old."

Lincoln was amazed, "A Hundred Years old?!"

"That's what he told me. He said he and Victor fought in almost every major war from the Civil War onward. They even fought together in D-Day and Logan was in Japan during the Atomic Bomb in Nagasaki."

"Wow! That's incredible! He's like an all time veteran. What about Victor, were you close to him too?"

"Not really, Victor was a completely different story", Albert took a pause as he tried to explain Logan's brother, "While, Logan did have animal-like abilities, but Victor... he was truly an animal. He loves all the fighting and bloodshed we all had to witness on the front line. And once he fights, he doesn't stop until he's won. Logan told me never get on his brother's bad side."

"Is that why you ended your friendship with him?"

"No, me and Logan were still friends, but Victor was the reason why I never really heard from either one of them."

"What happened?"

Albert sighed, "It was a few years after I arrived. We were all sent out again."

* * *

1971

The troops just landed at a small village, but things were not going as planned.

While Albert was speaking with Logan as another chopper landed, Victor was up to other things. They heard the scream of a young lady from a far. At first, they thought it was someone screaming just at the sight of guns, but Logan sniffed the air and smelled his brother, "Victor."

Albert couldn't hear what Logan said lightly, "What?"

Knowing his brother, Logan started running as fast as he could, following the sent of his mutant brother.

"Logan! Wait!", Albert the ran after his friend as others followed Al.

In the village, Victor was carrying a young Vietnamese women into a hut and threw her onto a bed. The women was afraid as Victor had plans for her.

The women's screams caught the attention of one of the senior officers nearby, he ran towards her screams and saw Victor, "Stand down soldier!".

As the officer ran up behind Victor, Victor immediately turned around and plunged his fingernail claws deep into the officers chest, killing him.

There, other soldiers nearby saw Victor murder the officer and then immediately charging at him, pointing their guns at him, Victor just kept attacking them, sinking his claws into their throats. Victor even appeared to be getting a kick out of slaughtering the other soldiers.

"VICTOR!", Logan then tried to intervene and pushed several men away from his brother, but still more came and Victor just kept on killing them.

Albert just made it and even tried to help Logan as the men pointed their guns at the brothers.

Logan ran behind his brother and popped his bone claws towards the men while Victor let out a growl-like roar, trying to stand their ground.

The two mutants were surrounded, one move and they'll be shot. Albert just arrived, but there wasn't anything he could do.

A month later, both Victor and Logan were charged with killing a senior officer. Their sentence was for them to be executed by firing squad.

The next day was the day of their execution. The two were tied to wood stands as the firing squad were loading their riffles.

"Ready?" shouted the lieutenant.

"Wake me when it's over", Victor said.

Logan didn't say anything.

Then the clock struck the hour of Ten that morning.

"FIRE!"

Victor let a roar-like yell as the guns went off.

Albert heard this and chills ran down his spine. Knowing Logan and his brother's secret, he knew that they'll survive, but what worried him was how they would treat them once they saw their gifts.

Later that afternoon, Albert snuck off to the cell house were Logan and Victor were being held.

"Excuse me", Albert turned around to see a high ranked man in a military suit and tie standing behind him, "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing, Mr...", Albert looked at the man's name tag, "Stryker."

"That's Colonel Stryker", he said, "Now get out of here or else, this is a classified matter."

Albert didn't want any trouble with Colonel Stryker, so he cooperated and headed back to the base.

A few hours later, Albert was at the airstrip of the base when he saw Logan and Victor with duffel bags boarding a Lockheed C-5.

Albert ran up to the plane, "Logan!", Logan turned around to see Albert coming towards the plane, "They let you go?"

"Looks like", Logan said.

"What happened?"

"A guy come to see us."

"Colonel Stryker?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I-I tried to see you guys to check if you were okay, and he saw me."

"Did he?", Albert nodded, "When they saw me and Victor survived, they called Stryker because he's the guy who knows about mutants.

"And he's fine with it?"

"That's what he said. He wants us to join some secret special team of his."

"So your leaving."

"Yeah."

Albert didn't know what to say, "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"Probably", Logan extended his arm and Albert accepted the handshake, "Good luck to you Al."

"And to you."

"Logan", Stryker said from onboard the plane.

Logan then headed inside the plane as Stryker stood there as the rear door closed looking at Albert.

Minutes later, Albert was far on the tarmac as he saw the C-5 lift off the ground and fade away in the distance.

* * *

"That was the last time I ever saw him."

"You never knew what happened to him?", asked Lincoln.

"No. Stryker's team was top secret. No one knew about it or were they were going."

"I'm really sorry Pop-pop."

Albert smiled as he put his hand on his grandson's shoulder, "It's alright Lincoln. Logan always pulled through anything, and I did the same thing after that. It's what kept me going during my time in Vietnam. Then your mother came along and the rest is history."

"Who'd a thought that he made that much of an impact on our lives? You know, once this whole thing blows over, we were planning to head to New York and meet him."

"Really? You know where he is?", Albert asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's the only thing we know about him. He's in New York as part of this mutant team called the X-Men. Do you think that's his secret team?

"I'm not sure. But when you see him, tell him Albert said 'Hi'."

"Hey Al!" called out an elderly man a bit older than Albert with dark glasses, white mustache and combed back hair, "The bus is leaving. First one back on get's the best seats on the plane!"

"I'll be right there Stan!", Albert called back to his friend as he turned back to his grandson.

"Do you really have to go Pop-pop?", Lincoln asked.

"Afraid so", Albert pulled his grandson into a final hug, "Take care of yourself and your sisters kiddo. So long", Lincoln watched his grandfather as he hopped back on his group's tour bus. Albert sat in a window seat and with a smile on his face waved goodbye to his grandson as Lincoln waved back to him as the motor coach drove off into the sunset.

Lincoln then heard Ronnie Anne calling him from behind, "Hey Lincoln! Ready to go?"

He turned around to see Ronnie Anne, Sid and Margo ready to leave, "Yeah", the young boy then ran up to his friends to the bus stop. He couldn't wait to tell his sisters about Pop-pop and Logan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Orlando, a man was at the door in his house, having a disagreement with a pizza delivery boy.

"Look would it help if I cut the price in half?" the pizza boy suggested.

"For the hundredth time. I. Did not. Order. The pizza!" the man stated.

"Is this, Seventy-three, forty-eight Red Ledge Drive?"

"Yes"

"Are you Mr. Murdoch?"

"Yes, the Mr. Murdoch, who didn't order, the damn pizza!"

"Then who placed the call?"

Before Murdoch could even say anything, "I did", they heard someone from inside and the sound of a toilet flushing as they saw a college age kid coming down the stairs, who turned out to be Wade wearing an open white bathrobe over his clothes and drying his hands with a rag, "Pepperoni and Bacon?", the pizza boy nodded his head as he held out the pizza, "Meaty and savory."

Murdoch was confused about what's going on, "Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in...", before he could finish, Wade pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man.

"Is that stuffed crust?", Wade asked the pizza boy while still pointing the gun at Murdoch.

The pizza boy was nervous about the whole situation that just turned, "I-I hope so."

"Look guy", Murdoch said to Wade, "Your breaking into a TSA officer's home. And if you don't leave immediately, I'm gonna need ...", Wade then fired a bullet right next to Murdoch, scaring him. "Yo-you know what, just take what ever you want", the frightening man said as he gave the teen with the gun his wallet.

"Thanks", Wade replied as he accepted the wallet and put tit in his pocket.

"Sir. Uh, before you do anything to him... you uh, mind if I get a big tip?" the pizza boy asked.

"Uh, Sean is it?", the pizza boy nodded and Wade smiled and offered him a fist bump, "Wade Wilson", Sean then returned Wade's fist bump, "That is a no go on the tipero Sean. I'm not here for him", Wade then showed Sean the gold card with his name on it and pointed his gun at him, "I'm here for you."

Murdoch then let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, well if that's it, then can you guys take this outside..."

Wade then bopped Murdoch on the forehead with the front of the gun now pointed at him, "Your not out of the woods yet! You and I need to have a serious talk about what you did to a boy with white hair and his father in their underwear."

Murdoch then remembered what he was talking about, "That? Those jokers underwear streak is violation of ten security rules. We gave them a cavity search for that under se..."

"I will shoot your fucking cat", Wade interrupted him again and put the gun to his forehead, pushing him back down to his knees.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a cat."

"Then whose kitty litter did I just shit in?"

Murdoch didn't really know what to say, so there was an awkward silence.

"Anywho", Wade then shifted his attention back to Sean as he put the gun away and pulled out a big knife, "Tell me something. What situation, isn't improved by pizza?", the teenage merc opened the pizza box and held it open with the knife up to Sean's face, "Do you happen to know a Megan Orflosky, getting that right? Olafsky? Aro-Oro-Orlofsky?"

Sean fearfully nodded.

"Good. Cuz she knows you", Wade said eating a slice, "Sean, I belong to a group of guys who take a dime to beat a fella down", he walked over to Murdoch offering him the slice, but instead deliberately dropped it cheese down onto his carpet floor just before he could grab it. "And little Megan, she's not made of money, but lucky for her, I got a soft spot."

Sean was getting really nervous, "I'm..."

"A stalker. Threats hurt Sean, but not nearly as badly, as serrated steal. So keep away from Megan", Wade pointed the knife at Sean's face as the boy was quivering in fear, "Cool?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Then we're done."

Sean was caught by surprise as he saw him put the knife away, "Wait. You serious?"

"Yeah, totally done."

Wade then starts cracking up from the look on Sean's face and Murdoch's eailer, "You should have seen your face", he said pointing at Murdoch who was fake laughing so Wade wouldn't hurt him.

"I didn't know what else to do", Murdoch said with an uneasy tone.

"Soft spot remember."

Sean was now laughing too.

With the Pizza boy's guard down, Wade suddenly grabbed Sean by the neck and pinned him against the wall, "If you even look in her general direction again! You'll learn in the first of ways, that I have some hard spots too!", he then realized what he just said, "That came out wrong. Or did it?"

Wade then kissed Sean on the cheek, making me start to tear up again.

"Okay. Now can you please leave my house", Murchoh asked.

"Oh no, I an't done with you either", Wade then kneed down to Murdoch, "You see, when I heard you searched my friend and his dad, inside and out that day, that really got to me. You said they broken ten security rules by dancing sweet victory in their tightly whites. Well you playing 'treasure hunt' with them broke god knows how many rules with me. So now, i'm gonna need to talk to you", Wade then put on rubber medical gloves.

Murdoch then knew what the guy was about to do and got scared, "This is not gonna end well for me..."

"This is not gonna end well for you, no", Wade spoke as Murdoch was finishing his sentence.

"Okay, okay, If you want me to apologize, I will just please..."

"A di di di di di di", Wade put his latex covered index finger over the security guard's lips as he hushed him, "Oh your gonna apologize all right. But first, you might wanna look away for this", Wade then slightly pushed the reader's view away from him and Murdoch, facing the reader to Sean still standing against the wall looking, "Now these little piggies are going to..."

Murdoch then screamed like a coward as Sean threw up at the sight.

* * *

**Alright everybody, that's it.**

**We got to learn more about Logan's past with his old friend Pop-pop back in Vietnam, and Lincoln got to see Pop-pop again, yay.**

**The Vietnam scene takes place during the early events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, were both Logan and his brother Victor were fighting in Vietnam where they both met a young Albert. That part of X-Men Origins I kept along with Team X since it took place before Logan left in 1973, shortly after X-Men: Day's of Future Past. Plus that Team X Wade Wilson is actually the uncle of my Wade Wilson (his father's older brother) in the story but he never got turned into Weapon XI (thank god). **

**In addition to that, I imagined young Albert during his time in the army being voiced by Josh Hutcherson (with a little reference to another one of my favorite movies). His last name of Thomas is from the fanfic story 'Brother in Shade' by Immatureboys.**

**Lincoln's beach outfit was created by GriffinLee0 on Deviantart.**

**And another thing you noticed is the ending scene with Wade just like the pizza delivery scene in the movie but different. As you read before, I was very unhappy how the episode 'Legends' ended with Lincoln and his Dad getting a cavity search, and I though who would want to give payback for him (Lincoln doesn't know Wade did this at all, by the way) than our favorite mercenary, Wade, an eye for any eye (Or in this case, something else which I shouldn't say cuz I want to keep this T rating) to the main security guard who stopped them in the episode, who I named Murdoch.**

**Plus if you noticed, I changed the pizza boy's name to Sean, played by Sean Ryan Fox who voiced Lincoln in the original pilot short of The Loud House in 2014.**

**Also if you know Marvel movies you know that one of the best parts is the Stan Lee cameo in the film. Stan Lee is one of Albert's friends whose with him and his friends while their visiting LA on this senior trip.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the voice of Pop-pop, Fred Willard who passed away while I was writing the previous chapter, and since this is the first chapter to have Pop-pop in it, I'd like to dedicate it to Fred.**

**So leave a comment and tell me what you think and share this story. See you guys soon.**

**In loving memory of Fred Willard: 1933-2020 and Stan Lee: 1922-2018, R.I.P.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Night Out

**Hey guys, welcome back to another installment of my ongoing crossover. Here we'll see another time skip of two months, we're finally at the end of the school year along with things somethings developing.**

**A few weeks ago was the 20th anniversary since the release of the first X-Men movie, along with Sir Patrick Stewart's birthday. I wanted this chapter to be published by either one of those days but I didn't have enough time. **

**Now with that said and done, let's dive in to another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Night Out**

It's been a year since Lincoln Loud brutally attacked two teens in a public park in Royal Woods and several Sentinel and police officers and ran off, along with several other mutants fleeing town too. Sentinel Services immediately sent out a nationwide search for these mutants, but found nothing.

With twelve months of searching and coming out empty handed, it surely can't lead to anything good, and it didn't.

Agent Fowler was called to the White House for a special meeting with the president in the Oval office. The president was not happy.

"How long has it been since the boy disappeared?", asked the president as he was looking out the window with his back to Fowler.

"Almost a year, sir", replied the Sentinel leader.

"A year. 365 days, 52 weeks, 12 months ...and did you find him?"

"N-no sir. But we've been having the..."

"You couldn't find him", the president said interrupting Fowler, "Out of everything you tried, a whole year and you couldn't find him. How could you be that stupid? You've got a responsibility."

"I know."

The president then turned around and looked at Fowler with a disappointed look on his face, "That's it. It's over."

"Uh, sir I don't know what you mean?"

"The search is off."

Fowler was shocked, "What?"

"You've been looking for almost a year and couldn't find any of them. That's hundreds of thousands of taxpayers dollars down the drain."

"Sir, please, this boy is a menace to society."

"And was there any threat to the safety of anyone by any mutant in the past year? Let alone by anyone who fits the description of that boy you flagged?"

"No, but..."

"Then this search party of yours is a big waste of time and money. As soon as this conversation is over, your search is terminated."

"Please. Mr. President you can't..."

"Say what you want Fowler, but my minds made up. Just be lucky you still have your position."

Folwer was in such shock with the president's decision. The sentinel leader stormed out of the room clearly in distress.

He knew that he couldn't just let a boy like Weapon X be on the loose, or any mutant like that. But even though he was no longer required to find him through the president, he's still going to continue his search for the mutant on his own, and use his own way. After all, the president said that he's still head of Sentinel Services. This spells bad news for any mutant.

* * *

The next morning, up in the Hollywood Hills, Lincoln is in a good mood this morning. He was just lying on his bed, enjoying the morning in his undies putting the finishing touches on one of his famous Clincoln McCloud comics with the Swae Lee and Post Malone song, _Sunflower_ playing on his bedside phone charger radio.

This comic was about a group of kids and teens with amazing gifts, trying to be excepted by others and helping those in need.

Lincoln was so focused on his comic and the music playing he didn't hear Carol knocking on the door.

"Lincoln."

He didn't answer as he was focused on his comic and even muttering the song's lyrics.

"Lincoln."

He still didn't respond.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln jumped, this time he did hear her as he turned down the music, "Yeah?"

"Are almost ready?"

Lincoln looked down at himself as he was far from ready, "Yes...", he put his comic away and quickly threw on his clothes. After he got dressed, he hurried upstairs.

Once Lincoln entered the living room, he saw everyone getting ready for the day. Today was the last day of school.

Clyde and Sid were some of the first ones ready. Clyde was showing Sid a hilarious internet video song on his phone:

_When your feeling kind of down,_

_And your craving something brown, _

_Eat chocolate!_

Both Sid and Clyde started laughing hysterically.

But their laughter was quickly shut when Lynn then jumped on the couch still in her pj's right next to them, "You lame-o's better get ready for school."

"What about you?", asked Sid.

"I'm done."

"What?", asked Clyde.

"The day of your last final is your last day of school."

"Oh, so you and the high schoolers get an early vacation start."

"Yup. Now beat it, I recorded last night's major league baseball game. Unless you two wanna skip today and watch, always need an extra hand for my good luck rituals."

Neither Clyde nor Sid wanted to partake in any of this, since how far Lynn got with Lincoln that god awful time.

"I'm gonna pass", Clyde said, "I still have a reputation of not missing a single day of school and I'm not gonna break it today."

Clyde then poofed away to finish getting ready, "I should probably help him with... uh, last minute... school goodbye gifts", Sid said and turned invisible as she headed back to her room.

Lynn simply shrugged this off. Margo and Francisco were sleeping in today so she's gonna do her rituals solo. But she then had a feeling in her gut that the effects of last night's school baseball championship victory at Hurricane Grill Wings about to take full blast. She then runs to the bathroom.

With Lynn not hogging the TV or the living room this morning, Lisa levitated the remote to herself before anyone else could claim it.

They young genius girl then turned on the TV to CBS Morning News to be immediately meet with some very surprising news, "This morning, President Gideon has called off the search of the mutant boy who attacked several people in Royal Woods, Michigan."

Lisa was surprised, "It's over?"

"After a year since the attacks in Royal Woods and even an attack at a bodega in Great Lakes City, the President has ordered the end of the nation-wide manhunt to find the boy or any of his mutant accomplices effective immediately", the anchorwomen stated.

Lisa was at a complete loss for words, "It's finally over!", she said softly. Now her brother and the rest of the group are no longer wanted mutants. Now with an opportunity, she knew she had to seize the moment. She didn't want to wait for another possible risk for any anti-mutant law enforcement to target her siblings.

Lisa quickly headed downstairs to her lab to her computer.

* * *

Royal Woods schools were already done for the summer.

Since the fall, it had become the capital for anti-mutant rallies, led by Royal Wood's own Wilbur Huggins. Huggins was beginning to make a public name for himself as the anti-mutant principle activist. His mutant test and watch rules he started started to spreed to other public schools across the country, mostly to one of his life-long friend, Robert Kelly. Kelly's a U.S. Senator who shared in Huggins' anti-mutant platform. Huggins and Kelly were even in the process of proposing a new bill to protect all the country from any immanent mutant threat.

But never the less, now with school over, the Loud kids were taking it easy.

Lola and Lily got another local TV commercial with Leni as their assistant while Luan was at Dairyland on a date with Benny as they were having a special first day of summer sale on tickets and Lucy was at a poetry convention.

The commercial shoot was at the Flip's Food Fuel, shocking that Flip would spend money on an actual commercial that he could have made himself really cheap yet very bad. But it was a commercial shoot, something Lola would never say no to and Lily just wanted to have fun with her sister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your stars of Royal Woods are here!", Lola announced herself and Lily as they arrived at Flip's.

"Ah, there's our little stars", the director welcomed them, "You two can just head inside. You two miss", he said to the girls along with Leni as the three went inside the convenient store.

However once they were inside, they were surprised to find that there were no cameras, or any filming equipment, "Hey, where's like the movie stuff?", Leni asked.

Then they heard the clicking of a gun. The girls turned around to find the director holding the gun and pointed it directly at Leni. Even the rest of the supposed film crew were also holding guns, pointed at the girls. Soon all three of them were surrounded by a few SWAT guys. It was a trap.

"Put your hands on your heads. Now!"

Leni and Lola complied as the two put their hands on their heads and then kneed on the floor. Lily also did the same dispite to her still being a baby.

"What is this?", Lola asked.

"Shut up mutant scum!", a SWAT men said as the others approached her and Leni with some kind of dog collar.

"That collar dose not match my dress", Leni stated in disgust, "I am not wearing that."

"Well too bad sweetheart", the SWAT guy put the collar around Leni and when it locked shut, Leni completely disappeared and the collar simply fell to the floor.

Everyone was shocked, except Lola.

"What was that?!", the director yelled at Lola, "Where'd she go?", Lola only smirked, "Talk you little shit!"

"I'm not a little shit! And I'm not just a cute little girl", in a split second, Lola popped her diamond claws and stabbed the man in the face.

Seeing this, the others started opening firing at Lola. While she did get hit twice, her wounds healed and none of the bullets could break any of her bones which appeared to also be diamond hard before her flesh grew back. The now enraged little beauty pageant queen jumped stabbed another. Even leaping from one to another slashing and stabbing, severing limbs and even pulling a Mike Tyson and biting good chunk out of some.

After taking out the remaining armed men in the customary manner, Leni and Lily then entered Flip's, "Hey Lola", she was clearly oblivious of what Lola just went through as she saw the bloody bodies on the ground and Lola still breathing heavily with her claws covered in blood, "Whoa, is this the commercial?"

Lola was confused, "What? That wasn't really you or Lily?"

"Oh, did I do it again?"

"Yes!"

Turns out that Leni made a duplicate of herself and Lily when she took Lily to get changed. Then they heard the sounds of police sirens coming.

"Oh no! We gotta get out of here!", Lola then dragged Leni and Lily out of the convenient store before the cops arrived.

While running, they accidental ran into Flip, who appeared to be all distraught. "Flip?"

"What? No", Flip replied.

At that second, Flip's body began to change. 'He' morphed into their sister Luan.

"Luan? Your Flip?", Leni asked.

"No! I turned into Flip", Luan said upset, "They didn't know it was me."

"Who?", asked Lola.

"Sentinel agents! After Dairyland, me and Benny went to pick up Lucy at her poetry convention. When we walked home, Lucy got shot with a dart and then these agents jumped out of nowhere and even shot Benny. He told me to run, so I did. I ran out of there and I saw Flip on his way back to his store, so I turned into him so they wouldn't get me."

The girls couldn't believe it, "They got Lucy?"

Luan nodded, "And Benny", Luan began to cry. Leni then pulled her little sister into a comforting hug.

"It's okay Luan."

"I can't forgive myself for leaving them", Luan cried.

"Luan if you stayed they would've take you too."

"I think we're gonna be taken too if we stay here", Lola said, "Come on!"

Leni and Luan with Lily then headed back to the house were they all packed their some of their stuff, including Mr. Coconuts, Mr. Sprinkles, and of course Bun-Bun, all while Lola quickly changed out of her gown covered in blood. Before they headed out, they left their father with a goodbye letter explaining their situation

With everything they need, the left home but with only one thing left, "What's the escape plan?", Luan asked about how their planning to skip town.

Trying to come up with a plan, Lola then saw a car pull up at a stop light nearby. She then got an idea.

The man driving the car was completely relaxed as he waited for the light to turn, then all of a sudden Lola popped up from under the window with her claws out and pointed at the driver, "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR RIGHT NOW MAN!" The driver was panicking like crazy as Lola smashed the window in with her claws, "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR! DO IT DO IT DO IT I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!", Lola then dragged the driver out as he quickly crawled away as Lola and her sisters jumped in. "Drive!"

"But I don't have a driver's license!", Leni said.

"I said drive!", Lola shouted.

Leni then floored it and the car speed on out of there.

"Did we really just carjack someone?!", Luan asked in distress.

"Well it was either that or get arrested!"

"We're gonna get arrested!"

"No we're not!"

"Where are we going?", Leni asked.

"We're going to Fairway. Hopefully Lori can help us."

"Are you sure Lori can help?"

"Of course, Leni. When hasn't she?"

Leni didn't bother arguing with Lola as Lori did always help them. She followed her little sister's orders and kept driving southwest towards Great Lakes City.

* * *

Kids were going crazy at the middle school as they were so eager to get started on the summer. Since today was the last day of the school year, it was only a day that's just an hour-long homeroom, to get last minute yearbook signatures and say either good-bye for fuck you to their fellow classmates.

Lincoln and his friends all had the same homeroom. They didn't really make any new friends while there as they kept all to themselves together.

"Hi, Lincoln!", Lincoln looked up to see a girl classmate of his.

"Uh, hey Amelia."

"Would you sign my yearbook?"

"Uh, sure", Lincoln awkwardly agreed and signed her yearbook, but he didn't really know her.

After signing it, Lincoln handed it back to her, "Thanks!", she then happily went back to her seat, before being stopped by Rusty.

"Hey, you want me to sign your book?"

"No", Amelia then sat back down.

Rusty then turned to Lincoln, "How do girls dig you?"

"I have no idea", Lincoln replied, "Maybe they just like my hair?"

While Rusty may have been a bit jealous of Lincoln for girls have apparently really liked him, it really didn't really matter to Lincoln. He's already got feelings another girl, one of his best friend sitting just a desk next to him. But really he's just glad that they made a whole year without incident. Well, almost without incident.

The name of the incident was Steak Stankco, who just walked in a few minutes before the day ended. He smiled at some of the girls in an attempt to be the flirting jock but they just merely rolled their eyes in disgust at him either in front of him or behind his back. He was worse with girls than Rusty, times two.

"And here comes bloody hell", Tabby said.

"Well, if it isn't undies and his gang of dirty fags", Steak said smirking.

"Shut your mouth, Steak!", Ronnie Anne snapped back.

"No, no, Ronnie Anne", Lincoln said, "There's no need to stoop to his level."

"Really?", Steak asked sarcastically, "I guess your not 'The Wolverine' you call yourself."

"It's what they call my grandfather."

While he didn't show it, something clicked in Steak's head. Lincoln has a grandfather called 'The Wolverine', and during the wrestling match he lost back in the start of the year, he had some-kind of claw-things that came from his knuckles. There's something familiar about that, but just looking at Lincoln, he simply shrugged it off.

"Pfft, yeah right", the bully said as he walked to his seat, but quickly tripped and fell on his face. Apparently both his shoes were tied together.

Seeing Stankco on the floor, all his classmates just laughed at him and took photos.

While he didn't like the Stankco boy, Lincoln didn't know what the hell just happened. But then he turned to his speedy friend Liam. Liam responded shrugging his shoulders smirking.

Then, as the moment couldn't get any better, the principle came on the PA with her final announcement of the year, "Good morning students! As all of you know, it's the last day of school. This is all a day each of you should be proud of. All of the hard work you put into learning for the past ten months, has led you to this moment. With the knowledge each of you gained since September is one of the greatest gifts any child could receive. For all the knowledge you learned..."

But before she could finish, the final bell rang and students quickly ran out of their homerooms.

Principle Fletcher chuckled at this, "Saved by the bell. Have a great summer everyone! Well see you next year, and for out eighth graders the best of luck for you all in high school. Make it a great day or not, the choice is yours."

All the kids headed to the bus lot and boarded their buses for the ride home. Liam and Tabby were the first to board their's as the rest climbed aboard. Lincoln and Clyde sat together, with a massive relief, they made it through a whole school year in a new town after becoming a wanted mutant and discovering their gifts. Each of them did very well in class and none of them really got into any trouble.

Finally the time came for the buses to head out. As the first bus started to pull out, all the teachers and school officials lined up outside and waved goodbye to all the students who either waved back to them or flipped them off. Lincoln had a big smile on his face as he and his friends waved goodbye as the bus drove off.

* * *

Most city kids typically spend their summer days in the main place most kids like to play, in the park.

Carlota was watching both her younger brothers CJ, Carl and Carlitos while she was babysitting Adelaide.

While they were just enjoying the moment playing, none of them knew that they were all being watched. They didn't notice that there were people in disguise all around the park.

As Adelaide was playing tag with the boys and Carlota, she ran into a wall. Literally, she ran right into the wall but right through it as if it wasn't there in the first place. Ever since she and Carl ran through a wall after being chased by the street cats, Adelaide used her new found power a lot. With her walking through walls, it was like a fun magic trick. Unfortunately, it also proved that she is a mutant, just like her big sister Sid.

As Adelaide playfully ran through the brick wall surrounding the park trying to get away from Carl who's it. She looked around to see that no one payed attention to what she just did, but there were. Sitting nearby at a cafe outside were two men wearing earpieces. "We've spotted one sir", one of them said, "Permission to apprehend?"

"Affirmative", his commander replied, "All of them."

"Roger", from his seat, his partner tapped the right side of his head three times with his index finger. It was a signal for another man wearing camouflage hidden in a bush nearby. He pulled out a gun and pointed it through the leaves, aimed at Adelaide.

Adelaide poked her head through the wall, seeing that Carl lost her. He turned around and saw her head as she pulled it back giggling. Then suddenly, she felt a sudden sharp sting in her elbow, "OW!" She glanced at her elbow and saw a dart sticking out of her arm. Suddenly she started to feel dizzy and her vision started to become blurry. In a few seconds, she collapsed.

Now unconscious, Sentinel agents and SWAT quickly jumped into action and put on a mutant collar around her neck.

Carl came around the wall to find Adelaide on the ground and police, "Adelaide?"

One of the Sentinel agents saw Carl, and then pointed their weapons at him, "Don't move! Put your hands over your head!"

Hearing the commotion was CJ and Carlota who was still holding Carlitos, who saw police surrounding their brother. Carl complied with the Sentinels, but he recently learned something really cool he can do.

As they tried to close in on Carl, they noticed him smiling as they saw forms of energy start to shine around him. As they tried to open fire, Carl immediately shot blasts of plasma out of his fist and it blasted away several SWAT and Sentinels almost three yards away from both him and Adelaide.

As he tried to move close to her he saw more agents charging at him, which he shot another blasts of plasma through both his fists.

He turned around to find more agents from behind, "Jeez, you guys are determined. So am I", Carl smiled as he generated two rings of plasma around him and then threw them off his arms like a hula-hoop and then hit both the remaining teams of SWAT and Sentinels.

Seeing this, Carl then just stood there in triumph, "Ha! None of you can take down the handsomest, toughest, most macho kid in the entire universe, the one and only Carl Casa...", Carl was then shot in the chest with a dart while he was monologuing, "...sleepy", Carl then collapsed on the ground.

Now with another mutant down, they quickly put the power dimming collar on him too before he could get the chance of fighting back again.

Both CJ and Carlota saw this and even Carlitos too. With an upset look on CJ's face, "Carl and Adelaide are in danger! I have to help them", CJ said as he ran to his younger brother and his friend to help them.

"CJ, no!", Carlota tried to stop her brother while Carlitos was copying her.

"Let my brother go!"

The Sentinel agent looked to find CJ with a toy pirate sword and a pirate hat.

The sentinel just laughed at him as the others then pointed their guns at CJ. While still mocking CJ, he raised his eyebrow and smirked but there the agent then noticed that his pupils were turning red as he lifted his toy sword.

"What the..", before he could finish, CJ swung his toy sword and the moment it made contact with the man, instead of just harmlessly touching him, the force and kinetic-energy completely blew him away.

It wasn't long for the other Sentinels to see another mutant attack. As they secured both Carl and Adelaide into an armored mutant prison truck, the others were once again in peruse of yet another mutant.

Seeing men coming towards him, CJ hit the other end of the sword on the ground to flip himself towards the others. Once he landed on the spot, the kinetic-energy he created competently exploded, blasting away more of the SWAT. But just then, he saw the truck with Carl and Adelaide started to drive away, "No!", CJ tried to chase after the truck, but before he could reach for his sword a Sentinel Agent tackled him to the ground and tried to place him under arrest.

As others were trying to detain CJ, they too were quickly meet with blasts of some kind of small yet powerful fireworks. This incapacitated them long enough for CJ to grab his sword and then blasted the agents off of him.

At that point, the truck was long gone. There was nothing he could do.

He then quickly runs back to Carlota and Carlitos. He then pulled his big sister's arm, taking all three of them back to their apartment building into Bobby who was sweeping outside the mercado.

They then literally crashed into the teen.

"Woah! What the heck's going on?", asked Bobby.

"They got Carl!", CJ said about to cry.

Bobby was confused, "What?"

"They took Carl and Adelaide!", Carlota confirmed CJ's statement.

Bobby's jaw dropped, "Wait what?! What happened?"

"We were playing at the park, and then these agent guys came and took Adelaide. Carl tried to fight them but they caught him too."

"I tried to help them", CJ said tearing up.

"So did I", Carlota added, "B-but they already drove away and we don't know where they went."

"Oh my god", Bobby couldn't believe it, "It's just what happened to Lincoln."

"Bobby, what are you talking about?"

"Lori's brother Lincoln. He was chased out of town by government agents."

"What would want them for? Let alone Carl?"

Bobby tried to think of a reason why agents would want to take his cousin and his friend. Then he remembered the email Abuelo got a few months ago, "The school tests."

"What tests?"

"CJ, when you were at school did they do some kind of medical test?", Bobby asked CJ.

"Yeah, they did", CJ confirmed.

Carlota still didn't know what her cousin and brother were talking about, "Bobby, what test?"

"Me and Abuelo saw an email he got on his laptop. It said the school district was doing some kind of mutant tests to see if kids are mutants."

"Oh, so they know."

"Looks like, but it said they would take kids if they were a threat."

"A threat? Mom and dad never got a call saying Carl or CJ a threat. And the Changs didn't say anything about any problems with Adelaide at school."

Bobby was worried, "This isn't good. Come on, it isn't safe here."

"Bobby, where are we going?", Carlota asked.

"Remember what I told you about what Lori and I were planning? I'm taking you guys along."

"Are you gonna fly us away Bobby?", CJ asked.

"CJ, I still don't know how to fly."

"Can't you try?"

"Now's no the time. You guys should pack your bags, we're leaving as soon as possible."

They knew that they couldn't waste any time. Bobby dropped the broom and he and his cousins headed up to their apartment to pack and explain their situation to their family. They we'rent going to take the news well.

* * *

To celebrate their first moments of the summer, the gang decided to spend it the way most kids do, in the pool.

The middle schoolers along with Lynn, Francisco and Margo were playing in the pool back at the house, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne having a playful cannonball contest. As they two friends splashed down into the pool, Lynn even barged in at the last second trying to out beat them. Lynn's cannon ball splashed both her brother and Ronnie Anne.

"Woo!", Lynn cheered herself in her usual competitive behavior, "Cannonball champion for life chumps!"

Lincoln simply rolled his eyes as this is what he expects from his sporty big sister as he smelled someone behind him, but the smell wasn't exactly a massive threat. It was a playful threat.

"Surprise Attack!", Lincoln turned around to see Lana tackling him into the water and Lincoln simply played along with it. Lana always loved playing with her big brother as he has become in a way, her guardian like how Luna is to him. Lana has gotten along well with Lincoln's friends like she's an honorary member, but her bond between her and her brother grew the most.

Carol was nearby sunbathing after her shift at the hotel, enjoying her mutant family's fun company.

Just at that moment of fun, both Luna and Sam came to the pool, "Hey dudes", Luna greeted them, "You guys almost done? We gotta get to the Bowl."

"The Bowl?", Rusty asked confused.

Then Lincoln remembered, "Oh shoot! What time is it?"

Carol then checked her phone, "It's 2:20."

"The Talent Show!"

"What talent show?", asked Francisco.

"The Final Talent Show! All the schools in the district have the students perform at the Hollywood Bowl on the last day", Lincoln explained.

Tabby then remembered, "Oh no! The show already started!"

"Not to worry", Lisa said, "Lincoln included me as a reminder for your musical events for your band. You three were placed in the final slot of the show which in factoring the usual amount of time permitted per performance of around 4-6 minutes along with it's intended end time of 3:30 Pacific Daylight post meridiem, you three are scheduled to go on at approximately, 3:12 this afternoon."

"Wow, thanks for that long and confusing lecture, Professor Lisa Loud", Rusty stated sarcastically

"_Dr._ Lisa Loud", Lincoln corrected.

"Whatever."

Lisa smiled as her brother always calls her 'Dr.' so that people give her the respect she deserves despite being so young.

"Great, so you guys still got time", Carol said.

"I already put ya'll music gear in your trunk", Liam said now sitting on a nearby pool chair with a towel on his shoulders wearing his sneakers.

"But we di...", Sam realized that Liam took care of putting their music equipment the very second before. Sam smirked at the farm boy, "You sly little speedster."

"That I am", Liam replied with a smile now with a pair of sunglasses and taking a sip of a glass of lemonade.

"You guys go ahead", Lincoln said getting out of the pool and grabbed a towel, "We'll catch up."

"Sure thing bro", Luna said.

Tabby grabbed a towel and headed inside to dry off and change as Luna and Sam continued to get ready for the show.

* * *

Today is the first of the three day moving out period at Fairway University. Students are giving a selected day to leave their dorm, Lori was packing her stuff as her's was scheduled for tomorrow while her roommate's was today.

With her roommate gone, Lori had the room all to herself.

She then heard a frantic knocking at the door, thinking it's Bobby. She quickly opened the door only to find it's not Bobby, but her sisters Leni, Luan, Lola, and Lily.

"Hi, Lori", they all said while Lily babbled as they quickly came in and shut the door behind them.

Lori was surprised to see them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We ran away", Leni said while shutting the window shades.

"Why?"

"Because there's bad people after us!", Lola shouted.

"What bad people?"

"The same guys who chased Lincoln away!", Luan said.

"What? Why would the Sentinels literally be after you guys?"

"Because of these", Lola lifted her fists and popped her crystal claws.

Lori gasped, "You have..."

"Don't you dare say it!"

Lori then glaced down to Leni, "Leni do you..."

"I don't think so, but Lola said those mean cop guys think I do", Lori was startled when she turned around to see another Leni standing right next to her.

"Woah, Lori", Leni said noticing the other her, "I didn't know you had a full mirror."

"Leni, you made her", Lola said in annoyance.

"Oh, right", both Lenis said simultaneously as the second Leni disappeared.

"You can make copies of yourself!"

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Lori answered the door again, this time she was meet by Bobby, "Boo boo bear!", Lori also saw that Bobby was accompanied by two of his cousins, "And Carlota, CJ, and little Carlitos, what a nice surprise."

"Babe, we got a problem", Bobby said worried as he and his cousins entered the door. Bobby was surprised to see some of Lori's sisters there too, "Uh, Lori..."

"Oh, sorry Boo boo bear. Carlota, CJ, you remember my siblings Leni, Luan and Lola. And I guess these two little ones know each other", Lily and Carlitos both giggled at each other obviously very happy to see each other.

Carlota and CJ and the three other Loud girls exchanged greetings.

"Babe, there's people after them!"

"You guys too?", asked Lola.

"Wait, Sentinels are after you too?", Lori asked.

"They took Carl and Adelaide", CJ said tearing up holding Bobby's arm.

"They tried to take CJ too but he like fought back with his pirate sword, and they were blown away", Carlota tried to explain.

"Blown away?", Lori asked, "You guys...", Lori couldn't even complete her sentence. From what they said and Sentinels after Bobby's family too, it was way too obvious.

"I told them about what we were planning", Bobby said, "And since Sentinels aren't after me, I thought it would be safe if..."

"...they could come along", Lori finished her boyfriend's sentence.

"Yeah", Bobby confirmed as he lowered his head as he started to get emotional, "It's bad enough I couldn't save Ronnie Anne or Carl, but i'm not gonna let them take Carlota or CJ."

Lori was touched and felt bad for her boyfriend. As he started to shed tears, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Oh Boo boo bear", she then drew him into a hug as he cried onto her shoulders. "You care about your family so much."

"I guess abuela was right", Bobby said as he smiled softly, "I am like a guardian angel. So, is it okay?"

Lori smiled, "Of course."

Bobby then pulled Lori into another hug, "Thanks babe."

"Alright this is getting really gushy, but what are you guys talking about 'coming along'?", Lola interrupted.

"It's a plan Bobby and I started months ago", Lori explained, "Bobby found a picture of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne somewhere in Los Angeles."

"Wait a sec", Lola said, "You mean that Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, Lisa and Lana all went with Ronnie Anne to LA?"

"It looks like."

"I can't believe it. I'm the one who should be in California!", Lola shouted in jealousy, "Why do they get to go were the stars play?!"

"Lola! That's not the point! They were chased out", Lori said, "The plan is for us to go out there and try to find them once the year was over."

Leni was confused, "But it's June."

"End of the school year Leni", Lori said.

"Oh."

Knowing how much trouble her sisters are in too, Lori knew what she had to do, "Look, with Sentinels after you guys too, I think it's best if you guys come with us."

"Really?", Leni asked.

"Yeah", Bobby agreed, "Plus with you guys, we have more help."

"We really get to help find Ronnie Anne?", CJ asked.

"You bet CJ."

"Yay!", CJ cheered.

"Shh", Lori shushed CJ so no one could hear him. No boys or family members were allowed in the room with her.

"Oh, sorry", CJ replied silently, "Yay!", he repeated but in a much quieter volume.

"Okay, we can stay here for tonight, then tomorrow we all head for the airport and fly to California."

Given all their current circumstances, they all agreed to hide from the agents after them and head west to find their lost family members.

While Lori did not expect their search party to grow beyond just her and Bobby, she wasn't one hundred percent surprised that her siblings also posed mutant abilities. For she too had a remarkable gift she kept secret from her family.

* * *

The school district's end of the year talent show was nearing the end by the time Lincoln and his friends Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Zach, Rusty and Lana finally arrived at the Hollywood Bowl. Along with friends and family of performers, there were also talent scouts and producers in the audience too for a possible new star in either music, theater, film, or TV. As they made their way to their seats, special seat boxes near close to the stage. While they were arrived at their boxes, a fellow band from Luna's school was already performing one of their newest songs called, _Running in Circles_. Liam and Tabby were backstage with Luna and Sam getting everything ready.

After about four minutes, the band's music faded and their performance came to an end. The crowd of the bowl erupted in a round of applauds.

"Give it up for _CitySol_!", the MC said as they crowd continued to cheer and applaud as the band went backstage. "And now, for our final act, these girls truly have an immense passion for music. They really put the _shred_ in their name, give it up for Luna Howlett, Sam Sharp and Tabby Simmons! A.k.a., _Shredding Ice!"_

The crowd once again erupted in applaud and cheers as Luna's band, _Shredding Ice_, came on stage. With Luna on the lead guitar and vocals, Sam on bass and back-ups, and Tabby on drums.

"Los Angeles!", Luna shouted into her mic, ""Get ready to lock and load for a sick take on rock and roll in this world!"

They soon started to play a song from one of Lincoln's very first video game he ever played, and yet to this very day he couldn't even finish it before it bugged out on him every single time.

_Come on and light the fuse_

_He's a rocket and he's ready to go_

_Cuz now the countdown has started and it's ready to blow_

_He's got the dope sounds bumpin', and in stereo (eo!)_

_Kickin' ass fast - puttin' on a show_

_Go on and get yourself together - there's no time rest_

_And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test_

_He's like the running man - in his world, more is less_

_And if you wanna test him, best bring your best_

_He can't stop now - lock and load_

_Don't stop now - come on and rock and roll_

_In this world (his world) - Gotta make your own way _

_Where one is all In this world (his world) - Life is just a game you play _

_Never fear the fall _

_When you leap without a net, you'll find it won't be there all the time _

_So watch your step, now, watch your step - don't fall _

_Runnin' it back again - well, whatcha expect? _

_Comin' out to win 10 outta 10 - got a real rough neck _

_Spikes up his liberty and straps on his shoes _

_Cuz he's the best there ever was - haven't you heard the news? _

_Come on and psyche yourself up, cuz it's time to play _

_Bounce to the beats and the rhymes cuz they're here to stay _

_The one and only marathon man living today _

_Rollin' up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away_

_ He can't stop now - lock and load_

_ Don't stop now - come on and rock and roll _

_In this world (his world) - Gotta make your own way _

_Where one is all _

_In this world (his world) - Life is just a game you play _

_Never fear the fall _

_When you leap without a net, you'll find it won't be there all the time _

_So watch your step, now, watch your step - don't fall _

_Intergalactic continental champ running things _

_Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings_

_ He is the one who understands when the tides will swing _

_So he's breaking down doors - never following_

_ Becuz the pressures of this world, they can take their toll _

_The only way to break free is to break the mold_

_ He can't stop now - lock and load _

_Don't stop now - come on and rock and roll _

_In this world (his world) - Gotta make your own way _

_Where one is all _

_In this world (his world) - Life is just a game you play _

_Never fear the fall When you leap without a net, you'll find it won't be there all the time _

_So watch your step, now, watch your step - don't fall _

_In this world (his world) - Gotta make your own way _

_Where one is all _

_In this world (his world) - Life is just a game you play _

_Never fear the fall _

_When you leap without a net, you'll find it won't be there all the time _

_So watch your step, now, watch your step - don't fall Watch your step, watch your step _

_Don't turn around _

_Watch your step, watch your step _

_Don't turn around _

_Don't stop to look back again_

_ Don't fall_

The crowd once again roared and screamed in cheers like crazy as Lincoln even stood up from his seat cheering his sister and her band.

They loved it.

* * *

After the show, Lincoln and his friends congratulated his sister and her band after their show. It was one of the biggest shows Luna's ever performed at.

Both Luna and Lana offered to help Liam to put their instruments an equipment back in Luna's car after, even though they would be done a hell of a lot faster if they did. But never the less, they let Liam take a break for once.

As Luna bent down putting her axe in the trunk, she then felt the sudden smack of someone's hand on her ass making her let out a loud yelp. She quickly pulled herself out of her car and turned around to see a teenage boy with a smug grin on his face.

Luna pulled him by his shirt collar with an angry face, while the teen still smiling like a cock.

"Cute and feisty. I think I just hit the jackpot."

"I hope you've got insurance, dude", Luna said furiously, "Cuz your gonna need it!"

"I think all I need is a little some of you. I love a girl with fire in her belly", the teen replied.

Lincoln was way beyond angry. He tried to walk up to that jerk, but Sam grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"Easy Lincoln", she said tying to calm Luna's younger brother as she held him back.

"Aren't you gonna do something luv?", Tabby asked Liam.

"I would, but Lincoln told me his big sis is sly as a fox", Liam replied.

And she was. Thinking back to the time Luna set up fake stories in her diary to get her siblings to come clean about reading it reassured Sam that Luna knew how to deal with something like this.

As if right on cue, Luna smiled deviously at the punk teen, "Well, you did complement me. I guess your not that bad."

The punk smiled in triumph as he got what he wanted.

"Pucker up lover boy", the teen complied as he prepared for a kiss from the rocker girl. But instead, he was met with a hard kick to the crotch making him scream like an opera singer. He then fell to his knees holding his junk in pain.

"My nuts!", he shouted in a high pitched cry.

Luna again replied by punching him in the face, "Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!"

Despite the pain he got to his groin, the teen managed to pick himself up and quickly ran away.

Seeing this and that Sam let go of him, Lincoln decided to go after the jerk in an attempt to finish the job. Yet again before he could even get close, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, which turned out to be Luna.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Gonna keep teaching that asshole a lesson!", Lincoln attempted to go after him but Luna quickly stood right in front of him.

"Whoa! Relax dude. He learned his lesson already."

"Well it's not enough. No one messes with my sister!"

"Relax, little bro. Look, I'm really touched that you'd do that for me but I don't want you to get wrapped up in stuff like that or get into a fight. I ain't risking you loosing control and go all delirious."

Lincoln then calmed down, "I'm sorry sis, I just don't want anyone messing with you or any of you guys. It's the least I could do for what you guys did for me."

"Dude, you don't owe me anything. We wanted to go with you bro. No Loud left behind", Lincoln looked up and smiled at his big sister, "Plus if anyone messed with you, i'd probably do the same thing."

"Thank's sis."

"It's what siblings are for dude", Luna wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder, "Come on, let's head home."

They soon met up with their friends as they finished loading up their gear and headed back.

* * *

Finally Lincoln and his friends arrived back at the house having taken the bus back since they all couldn't fit in Luna's car.

As they walked inside, the immediately noticed downstairs in the living room that Lisa had called everyone for a very important issue.

"Uh, what's going on?", asked Lana.

"Glade you've finally arrived", Lisa said, "I have a very urgent matter I need to discuss with you all."

Lincoln and his friends then headed down the stairs and then sat down in the living room with Lisa having the floor right in front of the TV.

"Earlier today I saw a news report stating that the massive manhunt for you and any one else in connection to your whereabouts has been terminated."

"Y-you mean we're not in danger of getting caught anymore?", asked Clyde.

"Precisely", Lisa confirmed, "With us no longer ruled as a threat to society, I immediately had to seize the opportunity without a moment to loose. I recently retrieved an email from Xavier's school for gifted youngsters and just a few minutes ago, from Professor Xavier himself."

"Really?", asked Lynn who didn't really know where her sister was going with this, "What's that mean?"

"It means that I contacted the Professor of the school we're our parental grandfather dwells."

Hearing this, Lincoln immediately started to get excited, "You mean..."

"Yes, elder brother. I can hear your thoughts of excitement. It means we all can finally head to New York and meet our parental grandfather."

They all couldn't believe it, after a whole year of waiting, they could now head to Xavier's School for mutants. Everyone cheered and Lincoln hugged each all his sisters over the news.

"This is great! So, when do we leave?" asked Carol.

"In two days. I informed Professor Xavier when he should expect us. But I also told him not to tell Logan until we arrive."

"Why?", asked Lynn.

"Because after Lincoln told us the story he learned from Pop-pop, it would be better if we tell him in person. Apparently he's as hard as the adamantium graphed to his bones."

"Hpm, I like him even more."

"Yes, I assure you two would get along very well. Now if you must excuse me, I need to start packing", Lisa then headed back downstairs to start packing her bags.

"Congratulations Linc", Ronnie Anne playfully punched him in his right arm.

"Thanks Ronnie Anne."

While he was excited, there was a feeling inside the young white haired mutant that wasn't one hundred percent okay. Out of all the excitement going through everyone's heads, he didn't show it.

* * *

By sundown, most of the group of mutants had already started packing most of their stuff. Liam already packed all of his things in only a second. Now they took a break and were all together in the living room watching the 1986 thriller film _Manhunter_.

But there were two kids missing from this movie night, "What the heck's taking Lincoln so long?", asked Luna, "This is one of his faves."

Stella then realized something too, "Yeah, come to think of it, Ronnie Anne's taking a while too."

They didn't notice that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were trying to sneak out literally right behind them. The two were climbing up the stairs and made it to the front door. As they were about to turn the doorknob to leave, Lynn cleared her throat, they were caught, "Dang it", they said at the same time. The two turned around to find everyone looking at them.

"Uh, h-hey guys", Lincoln said as he and Ronnie Anne nervously smiled.

The main thing catching their attention was their formal wear. Lincoln was wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt, khakis, brown dress shoes, fancy white gloves, an orange vest, and a red bow tie.

Ronnie Anne was wearing a purple dress with matching shoes, light violet long gloves and had her hair down and even styled.

"What are you guys up to?", asked Carol.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne didn't want to say anything, but they couldn't come up with an excuse. So they decided to come clean.

"We're going to grab a bite to eat to celebrate us going to New York", Lincoln said.

It wasn't long before the girls started to go frantic with excitement, "You two are going on a date?", Sam asked excitedly.

"It's not a date!", they both shouted in annoyance.

"Really, then what's with the fancy clothes?", asked Zach.

"I-it's... formal night", Ronnie Anne said.

"That's a lie", Lisa stated, "Both your claims are deceptive for your plans this evening."

"Well your wrong!", Ronnie Anne said harshly.

"I'm not wrong on this."

Everyone then agreed with Lisa as they got happy for the two as they were both blushing.

The two then headed out the door to get away from all the embarrassment, "So when's the wedding?", Lana playfully asked.

"Not anytime soon!", Lincoln then slammed the door right behind him.

"Okay, I gotta see where this is going", Lynn said laughing.

"Come on Lynn, cut them some slack", Margo said.

"She's right", Rusty agreed, "You can't just crash someone's date. It's their time. I've already got the perfect place for me and Margo", Rusty tried to wrap his arm around Lynn's best friend.

Margo quickly unwrapped it and threw it back to him, "You can't even find The Bahamas on a map."

"How was I suppose to know they were islands."

"Wow, you got a real man Margo", Lynn mocked.

"I am a man", Rusty replied, "And i'm hot."

"Ugh, well if your a man, can you handle a tickle?", Margo asked with a smirk on her face.

"What tickle?"

Margo then poked Rusty in the gut which shocked him with the force of a couple thousand volts, making his hair stand on end.

"Wow, your an amazing women", Rusty then passed out.

Everyone laughed at Rusty.

While he is kind of pathetic, Margo had to give him that he always complements her and likes her despite her powers. Plus he can make her laugh while trying to impress her. She thought to herself that maybe he isn't all that bad.

* * *

Later that night, Dopinder dropped the two tweens at one of the nicest Italian restaurants in the city called 'Soleanna'.

Lincoln held the door open for Ronnie Anne and they walked inside to see the beautiful Italian theme with an accordion player near the entrance playing a song. However, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne smelled the presence of another mutant. Ronnie Anne just smelled a mutant but to Lincoln, the scent was all too familiar to him personally. Before he could look back, the host arrived.

"May I held you?"

"U-uh, Howlett. Table for two", Lincoln replied.

"Yes sir, right this way", The host escorted them to their table with the accordion player keeping an eye on both of them as he continued to play. None of them noticed that his eyes flashed yellow.

The host then placed the two at a table next to a big window.

As they tried to enjoy themselves, Lincoln kept looking over at the entrance.

Ronnie Anne noticed this, "You okay Lincoln?"

"Y-yeah. It's just... I think I smelled a mutant just a second ago."

"I did too. Maybe their just hiding. You know, try to blend in so no one would be bothering or hating them."

"Yeah, I get that but, i-it's just that I know that scent."

"Maybe, you've ran into him before?"

"Maybe...", Lincoln shrugged it off, but he knew that scent, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Never the less, he didn't want a weird hutch of his to get in the way of his nice dinner with Ronnie Anne.

As the night progressed, it went without incident. They enjoyed their meal, had a nice conversation and Lincoln even picked up the bill with money he saved drawing commissions and even taking a special loan from Carol.

It was nice, the two of them spending some alone time together without anyone else saying that their boyfriend and girlfriend or being embarrassed or teased for enjoying each other's company and for the moment, their feelings.

Just then, they both heard a song began to play. Lincoln got an idea to make the night even better, and got up from his seat.

Ronnie Anne confused, "What are you doing?"

Lincoln extended his hand to Ronnie Anne with a smile on his face, "Wanna dance?"

Ronnie Anne blushed, she didn't like being the center of attention but she did tell Lincoln that she did like to dance to K-pop. Even though this song wasn't even close to K-pop.

She didn't want to be embarrassed, not by being with Lincoln, but dancing in public. But she saw the look on Lincoln's face as he wanted her to have a good time with him since no one they knew was around. If anything, they were going to do it together.

After some time thinking, Ronnie Anne smiled and grabbed Lincoln's hand as they both moved to the dance floor and started dancing together in each other's arms.

_I'll never let you go, so never let me go_

_I will be your journey and you will be my road_

_Down the stormy path love will never come to pass_

_It will be our anchor although the winds may blow_

_And through the depths of high and low wherever you will go_

_I'll follow to the end, back again, you know, oh_

_Won't let you fall, fall out of love_

_'Cause together we'll be holding on 'cause all we have is us_

_Won't let you go, go away again_

_Because life don't mean nothing at all if I don't have your love_

_I will dry your tears, take away your fears_

_Let me be your shelter, your heart is safe in here_

_So beautiful and pure, nothing I would not endure_

_Oh, love has got me blinded, I can see it all so clear_

_And through the depths of high and low wherever you will go_

_I'll follow to the end and back again, you know, oh_

_Won't let you fall, fall out of love_

_'Cause together we'll be holding on 'cause all we have is us_

_Won't let you go, go away again_

_Because life don't mean nothing at all if I don't have your love_

_I'm down for you for whatever, anything you're going through_

_What's mine is yours, every little thing_

_I got you even when the winds of change_

_Come smashing down and crashing on you_

_Won't let you fall, fall out of love_

_'Cause together we'll be holding on 'cause all we have is us_

_Won't let you go, go away again_

_Because life don't mean nothing at all if I don't have your love_

_I don't have your love_

_If I don't have your love, no, no, no_

_Never let it go, let it go_

_Let you fall, let you fall, fall out of love_

As the song came to an end, their dance also came to a close with Lincoln holding Ronnie Anne close in his arms. Both of them blushed and smiled.

Then they heard the sound of applauds from the other dinners who enjoyed seeing the two young kids were dancing together like in a ballroom.

They quickly let go of each other. Ronnie Anne was embarrassed that all the eaters were looking at her for sharing a dance with her friend, but the feeling soon went away when she felt Lincoln's hand holding hers. He didn't want her to be embarrassed when he wanted to do something really special for her and him to enjoy together. And she did. She slightly gripped his hand as they both took a bow and smiled with with to the dinner's applauds.

* * *

They then headed outside after their fun night as Lincoln pulled out his phone to order another ride from Dopinder. But Lincoln was having trouble.

"I don't have a signal."

"Really? Here let me try", Ronnie Anne pulled out her phone too but it was the same thing, "Are you kidding me?"

"Maybe we should take the bus", Lincoln suggested.

Being that's their only option, they headed to the closet bus stop. Unfortunately the closet stop was about ten minutes away on foot. While walking, they found themselves in one of the bad parts of town, a dark abandoned street with only two street posts on.

They were on alert to see if there were any thugs or anything creeps nearby. They didn't see anyone. Until they heard a familiar voice, "Nice night of a walk ain't it?"

They turned around to see the voice was Steak Stankco who was holding a bat.

"Oh great", Lincoln said softly in annoyance to himself as he and Ronnie Anne simply continued on their way. But Steak quickly caught up to them.

"Well this is something, undies is trying to act all formal with his girlfriend", neither of them answered, "What, giving me the silent treatment? That's original."

"Just leave us alone", Lincoln replied coldly.

"Why should I? I was already on my way home from baseball practice but then I saw you two dancing like a corny Disney movie and I thought, why not?"

"You saw us?", Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yup. It was the most stupidest thing i've ever seen. I can't believe you'd dance with that."

Lincoln then stopped, "What did you just say?"

"I can't believe you danced with her."

Ronnie Anne then got offended, "With me? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your a brute who thinks you belong in this country. No one in their right mind would want to be with you. And it looks like i'm right since you hang out with undies and his band of misfit turds, wetback."

Ronnie Anne got upset and started to tear.

Lincoln was furious at the Stankco boy as his face started to turn red. It was bad enough he hurt Ronnie Anne's feelings before, and he didn't want her to be hurt again, and Stankco just crossed the line, "Don't call her that!"

Reaching his breaking point as Lincoln swung his fist towards the bully, "NO!", Ronnie Anne shouted.

Steak quickly caught Lincoln's arm, dropping his bat. He then saw that Lincoln had three claws coming out of his glove, just like he did back during the wrestling match. Still having his suspicions, Steak then removed the glove to find that the claws were coming out of his knuckle. It finally made sense.

"It's you", the bully said, "Your the mutant kid who went crazy!"

Lincoln didn't say a word.

Stankco then remembered what Lincoln said in school earlier today and started laughing, "Your the grandson of Weapon X?" The bully just kept laughing that this white-haired looser is from the same family as that animal and that he was wanted by Sentinels, "Your in serious trouble now."

Lincoln growled as his other set of claws come out from his left fist.

Seeing this, Steak quickly kicked Lincoln in the gut but was soon tackled by Ronnie Anne. She then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him onto of a nearby car. He picked himself up and saw that Ronnie Anne had grew fangs and razor sharp fingernail claws protruding from her fancy gloves.

Steak just smirked, "Two freaks in one day. This couldn't get any better", he cracked his knuckles and charged at Ronnie Anne. But Lincoln quickly ran up on him and scratched his right cheek as Stankco punched him in the face.

Ronnie Anne then charged at the bully but punched her across her face and grabbed her arm, putting her in an arm lock and pinning her down by stepping on her other arm. He then body slammed her back, cracking it as he then used his strength to pull her arm out of it's socket, she let out a cry of pain as Lincoln soon grabbed him by the shoulders off her but Steak managed to back-kick him in the crotch. With him distracted, Stankco used his Jr. bodybuilder strength to throw Lincoln against a wall and fall onto the sidewalk.

"I gotta say undies, i'm really disappointed in you", Steak said, "Those claws of yours are just for show."

Lincoln then again managed to pick himself up and tried to stab Steak with his claws, but they were quickly blocked as Stankco managed to grab his bat and block them and hit repeatedly hit Lincoln in the head with it.

Ronnie Anne quickly lunged towards him but manged to him her in the head with it too. With her down, he grabbed her by her dress and threw her into a street post, in which the lamp fell on top of her, knocking her out. He then grabbed her again and threw her through the window of a nearby closed bank.

While Lincoln was in a daze, Stankco grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the path of an oncoming truck. He hit the grill of the truck as he rolled over the top of as the truck kept moving, and eventually rolled off and landed face first onto the road.

With Lincoln laying on the ground, Steak stood over looking down at the weakened white-haired boy.

"Hmph! The grandson of one of the deadly mutant ever, can't even beat me in a real fight!", Steak mocked him, "Your, nothing but a joke! And just wait t'ill those cops get their hands on you and your illegal girlfriend."

"D-don't... you... dare!", Lincoln said while breathing heavily.

Steak smirked, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do? Your nothing but a freak and a loser."

The bully raised his leg and smashed Lincoln's left claws, making him let out a loud cry of pain. The pain from his broken claws along with the ones from the fight was way too much for him as he started to tear up and soon passed out from it and the exhaustion of the fight.

With the mutants down, Steak whipped the blood off his face as he reached into his pocket for his phone, "You freaks are gonna make me and my dad very, very rich."

"Put the phone down!", Steak heard someone shout. He looked around and saw the accordion man from the restaurant standing a few feet away.

Steak shrugged this off, "Get lost Mario!", Steak then finished dialing 911.

At that moment, "911 operator, please state your emergency."

Before he could let out a single word, the Stankco was kicked in the face. The force of it sent his phone flying out of his hand and landing on the nearby road, shattering it.

Steak saw his broken phone as he picked himself up and saw that the one who kicked him was the accordion man, "What the hell!?"

"Get out of here and don't say a word about this to anyone...", before he could finish, Steak jumped up and punched him in his right right eye. The accordion man then fell to the ground with a swollen eye as the Stankco boy just stood there thinking that he's won. He turned around and started walking home to tell his father of what happened.

Behind him, the accordion man looked back a the bully, and licked his lips before picking himself up. Seeing a nearby bottle on the ground, he quickly grabbed and threw it at the last light streetlight, causing the street to go completely dark.

Steak was surprised that the light went out and couldn't see. Seconds later, he was meet with a kick to the back of his head. He turned around in attempt to punch his attacker but his fist was caught in someone's hand. He tried to swing his other fist, but was merely caught to as he was kicked in the face and flipped onto his back.

He was then grabbed by his shirt up to his attackers face. By this point, Stankco was already dazed by both fights and with it already being pitch black, he couldn't see the face of his current attacker. All he saw were two yellow eyes. "Leave the kids alone", the mystery attacker said reveling that the person was actually a women. She then threw the bully against a nearby dumpster and landing in a pile of trash, knocking him unconscious.

With the Stankco boy out of the way, the mysterious women quickly ran up to an unconscious Lincoln and bent down and gently placed her hand on his head, "Your gonna be okay", she said to him before giving him a kiss on his head.

She then picked him and Ronnie Anne up and headed down the block near the restaurant. Before she could reach a light up parking lot, she transformed into a brunette women, unfortunately her swollen eye was still present. Looking and seeing that there was no one around, quickly ran to her car placed the two into the backseat and buckled them in to make it look like they were her sleeping kids. She then jumped in herself and drove off, heading towards the Hollywood hills.

Unbeknownst to her, parked in the street nearby was the same women with black hair whose been following them around. She had already taken many pictures of Lincoln, his sisters, and his friends. She was on the phone with her boss.

"They got some special helper", she said.

"What about them?", her boss asked who spoke in a British accent

"Their down. They couldn't even stop some jock kid."

"Their young and inexperienced Christina", he reassured her, "All they need is a little boost."

She didn't bother questioning her employer and took his word as these kids were very unique to be left alone.

He hung up and looked at his laptop of a reply from a Lisa Loud thinking it was from 'Charles Xavier', stating that they would be coming to New York in to days time along with their abilities and even a certain family connection to a familiar mutant.

The man then pulled up some of the pictures his henchwomen had taken of the kids along with a teenage friend of theirs in red who to him looked more like some weird sex toy. But he was more focused on a rocker, a young athlete, a young blond tomboy, a Hispanic girl, and finally a boy with hair as white as snow. He had special plans for them.

He soon got up and headed into a place he called, his 'Workshop'. It was an open lab with several water tanks that were large enough to hold a body along with several smaller tanks. Inside them were heating some kind of silver colored liquid.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**I can't believe it's been 20 years since the first X-Men movie premiered! God time flies fast.**

**That little song about chocolate towards the beginning is of some funny song I keep hearing online.**

**The band performing right before Luna's is actually the real life band and one of my favorites on YouTube, _CitySol_, performing my favorite song by them, _Running in Circles_. You guys should definitely go check out their channel on YouTube their really great.**

**And of course, the song Luna's band was performing is the Zebrahead version of _His World_ from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). I find it a great song for any upcoming action scenes in this story. Also the song Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were dancing too is _Won't Let You Fall _by Fergie from the movie ****Poseidon.**

**Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's formal outfit was created by GriffenLee0 and nbwatts on ****Deviant art.**

**We also learned a lot more about the Louds and the Casagrandes new gifts. If you've read before: Leni has the powers of Multiple Man, Lola with the abilities of both Wolverine and Emma Frost, and finally Sid's younger sister Adelaide has the powers of Kitty Pride. Luan has the abilities of Morph (remember him from the 90's series?). Carl has the powers of both Havok and Bishop, and CJ with the powers of Gambit.**

**So stay tuned until next time when we learn something very interesting about a few people in the next chapter as we get close to them meeting the X-Men.**

**Leave a comment and share this story. And if you want, go check out my new Deviant art page, I'll be posting character designs and drawings based on my stories.**

**See ya.**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Ties

**Hello everybody!**

**I hope you all are doing okay and staying safe during these hard times no matter where you are.**

**The other day, the final film in the X-Men series, _The New Mutants_, was released. It's kind of sad that after 20 years, this film series is officially over. Thanks a lot Disney. But never the less, it's been a pretty good run, for the most part.**

**Back to the story, our gang of mutants are now in hard times after what happened after the last installment, but fortunately there's a positive result from it.**

**Unfortunately, along with something good also comes with some bad, one of which is in the form of a familiar face to the X-Men.**

**But enough of that, here's my latest chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family Ties**

About an hour after he was attacked by a mysterious women along with two classmates, Steak Stankco was resting in a hospital in Hollywood.

The Police quickly responded to Steak's hang-up 911 call he made earlier that night and found him near a dumpster. The street in which he was found had broken street posts, a shop's window was broken, as if it appeared to have been hit by a rock and with small drops of blood on the sidewalk and the street. It looked like it was the sight of a street fight. They called for an ambulance and rushed to boy to the hospital.

As soon as the hospital staff got an ID on the boy, they quickly contacted his father Stan, who arrived at the hospital shortly after he got the call. By now, the father found his son in a hospital room with bandages around his forehead, cheek and left arm, lying unconscious, "How is he?", he asked the doctor.

"Just a couple of cuts and bruises and minor concussion. If all goes good by the time he wakes up, he should be fine to go home."

Stan let out a sigh of relief hearing the news, "Good. What happened?"

"Looks like some kind of assault and animal attack", the doctor added.

Stan was confused, "Animal attack?"

"That's what see", the doctor then led Stan into his son's room with a nurse, "Out of all the injuries your son has, this was the most compelling. He has three slashes on his left check. It's not from an animal i've ever seen. Nurse", he told the nurse to show him the wounds on his face.

The nurse pealed back the bandage slightly, Stan saw the three slashes on his son's face. Once he saw them, it reminded him of something familiar. Three slashes that he hasn't since he was younger. He knew what this was.

The doctor noticed Stan's look of recognition on his face regarding this, "Mr. Stankco? Do you know anything about this?"

"Huh?", Stan then snapped out of it, "Uh, no, no i-it's nothing."

The nurse then put the bandage over Steak's cheek, "Mr. Stankco, would you like to contact anyone for you?"

"No, i'll take care of it", Stan then walked out of the room into the hallway. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the father's reaction of the scratches and the shift in behavior as if he were hiding something. Realizing what this might be, he didn't bother hesitating, he quickly pulled out his phone and called an old friend, "Hey Mike, how soon can you get here?"

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln slowly opened his eyes. The bright light and his vision blurry, it was hard to tell were he was. He then saw the shape of a person watching over him. As his vision started to correct itself, he saw that it was actually his sister Luna.

"Hey bro. You okay?"

"L-luna?", the boy slowly sat up and saw that he was sitting on his bed at the house and was still wearing his formal clothes from last night except for the gloves. Sam came inside offering him with a glass of water which he accepts, "H-how'd I get here?", Lincoln asked sounding weak.

"Some lady called and said were you were", Carol said, "You two were lying in a lot up the road."

"We were?", he then gasped as he remembered about Ronnie Anne, "Wait, what about Ronnie Anne?!"

"She's okay", Luna reassured her brother, "Dude what happened?"

"W-we were heading to the bus stop and then he...", Lincoln stopped himself as he remembered what else happened last night.

Neither Luna nor Carol knew what Lincoln meant by 'he', "...He who?", asked Carol.

As Lincoln thought back of last night, his whole mood quickly changed from being dazed to furious. He growled in anger as he got out of bed and immediately stormed out of the room.

"Lincoln?", Luna said as she, Sam, and Carol followed him.

He headed downstairs and soon reached the back yard. There, he immediately picked up one of Lynn's wooden baseball bats lying nearby.

By this point, Luna, Sam and Carol followed Lincoln but didn't get close due to his current emotional state. Clyde and Liam both saw from the living room veranda Lincoln in the backyard. They quickly moved downstairs to ask the girls what was wrong.

Lincoln then came upon a tree in the backyard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath with the bat still held tightly in his grasp. He then swung the bat with great force it smashed as Lincoln let out a rage filled yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!". He then hit the bat against another tree and and the bat broke even further, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", he then threw away the remains of the bat and popped his claws and them started scratching and carving claw marks into it, "FUCKING!", he then went to the nearby lawn chairs and started throwing them all over the place, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With some of it out of his system, Lincoln then just stood there sweaty, breathing heavily, facing away from everyone.

Seeing as Lincoln apparently stopped his temper tantrum, Liam and Clyde quickly appeared right behind their friend, "Uh, Lincoln?"

Lincoln turned his head towards them and the two boys saw the pure rage and anger on his face like he had rabies. Neither of them knew Lincoln had that kind of anger in him.

Terrified by his face of anger, both boys didn't want to escalate their friend's mood, "You know what, this an't the time", Liam said as he and Clyde slowly backed away from Lincoln.

"Y-yeah, we'll just come back later to see if your..."

Lincoln let out a frustrated growl, "I FUCKED UP!"

Clyde and Liam were confused, "Huh?"

"H-he just... pushed me over the edge! He insulted her and I couldn't stop myself!", Lincoln then kicked a nearby bush out of frustration but hit something hard inside it, "OW!, he held his foot in pain and parted leaves to see what his foot hit, "There's a rock in there."

"Who pushed you over the edge?" asked Clyde.

"Who do you think?!"

"Stankco?"

"No Liev Schreiber, YES IT WAS STANKCO! He insulted Ronnie Anne, and he saw my claws were real and he kicked the crap out of both of us! And because I couldn't control my temper, were screwed! It's all my fault!", Lincoln once again kicked another bush but again hit something hard inside, "OW!", he held the same foot in pain and parted the leaves to find he hit an outdoor electrical outlet post, "THESE FUCKING BUSHES ARE FULL OF THINGS THAT ARE HARD!"

* * *

Great Lakes City International Airport is one of the busiest airports in all the great lakes region.

Lori and Bobby had already checked in for their flight for Los Angeles to find their siblings. Lori's siblings and Bobby's cousins had to buy their tickets in the terminal due to them joining at the last minute.

With their bags checked in, the nine of them headed for the security point. While waiting on line, Bobby was looking very uneasy. It wasn't a fear of flying, it was a fear of going through security, he was worried that the body scanners would see his mutated gifts. His worry started to grow as they got closer to the scanners.

A security guard nearby noticed Bobby looking worried. That along with him racially profiling him, gave the guard reasonable suspension, "Excuse me sir, can you come with me please?"

"What?! Why?!"

"Reasonable suspicion on your nervous behavior, and you have a Mexican haircut."

Bobby got offended and confused, "What's a 'Mexican Haircut'?"

"Yours", the guard then grabbed Bobby's arm, "Come with me."

He then pulled Bobby out of the line as Lori saw the guards took Bobby away, "Bobby?"

Bobby turned his head back and mouthed, 'Help Me!'

The guard then brought Bobby to a private screening room in the airport were there were two more guards.

One of the guards was giving him a pat down to see if his suspicion was correct. Bobby was very uncomfortable and even more nervous.

But as soon as the guard started, he felt something off about the teen's back, "What's on your back?"

"U-uh, n-nothing."

The guards didn't believe it, "Get his clothes off."

"What?!", the guards then put on rubber gloves as they prepared to strip him down, "Oh, come on guys this isn't necessary, I've got a bad back."

One of them tried to remove his green shirt, but Bobby quickly grabbed it trying to keep it on, "No! Please! I don't give consent! I'm too young to go to browntown!"

"LET GO!", one of the guards said.

"No! It's a bad idea!", Bobby tried to warn them, but moments later, the three of them then managed to pull his jeans down, and take off his shirts and to their surprise, some kind of harness.

But nothing was as shocking as what they saw then.

They saw the Hispanic teen in his yellow boxers, but they also saw on his back a pair of massive bright white feathered wings.

As shocked as they were, none of them could even say a word. Bobby was the most shocked out of all of them.

"U-uh. I-i can explain."

The guards didn't respond, they just kept looking at Bobby. It was very awkward for them. Until they all dropped to their knees looking worried.

"I'm so sorry beautiful angel!", the main guard cried, "Please forgive me!"

The other guards were apparently saying prayers.

Bobby had no idea what was going on, but then looked back at his wings, and he finally got it. They actually think he's real angel. Then he got an idea to get out of that situation quietly.

"Calm down!", Bobby said trying to speak in an angelic tone, "You don't have to fear me. Just...uh...don't think someone's suspicious just because of what they look."

"Okay! Okay, I promise I won't do it ever again. I'm sorry!", the guard cried on his knees like he was begging for mercy.

"Plus what you were about to do to me is just gross and very disturbing", Bobby then grabbed back his clothes and put the harness back on and tucked away his wings, "Now, you must not utter a single word to any one of me, or else...uh...y-you shale be punished!"

"Yes! Yes, we promise!", one of the other guards said.

"Good", Bobby then finished putting his clothes back on and headed towards the door, "Peace be with you."

He opened the door and a in a rush of wind, Lori ran incredibly fast, around the speed of sound and punched each guard out cold in an instant, with the one who brought Bobby in still barley conscious. She grabbed him by his shirt up to her face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOO BOO BEAR!"

"Lori! Easy, he didn't do anything!", Bobby tired to calm his girlfriend down.

"Oh", Lori still punched the guard in the face, knocking him out cold, "Let's get out of here."

Bobby agreed, "Yeah, we should."

The two of them quickly exited the search room before any more airport security guards show up. They calmed walked away, as if nothing happened.

* * *

By this point, Lincoln had already calmed down to the point where it was physically safe to be near him without the risk of him slashing out. He was sitting outside in a lawn chair still in his formal clothes from last night but still looked angry.

Lincoln explained the whole story to everyone except Ronnie Anne who was still unconscious. Outside with him were his sisters Luna, Lynn, and Lana along with Clyde and Sam.

"Sorry your night was ruined Lincoln", Clyde said sitting right next to him.

"How the hell did that little bastard take you and Ronnie Anne down, Stinkin'?", Lynn asked. Lincoln then angrily growled at Lynn, "You know what just forget I asked that", she smiled nervously.

Luna then placed her hand on Lincoln's back to comfort him.

At that same moment in the Living Room, Carol told Wade what happened. In fact she told everyone in the house.

"Now what are we gonna do?", asked Tabby.

"Our flight's tomorrow morning at nine", Carol said, "We can't just leave yet."

"Sure we can", Rusty said, "Wait. Wade, your the ultimate mercenary."

Wade was flattered, "Well I don't know if I'd say the ultimate, but yeah I am."

"Why not go over to their house and ...you know, make sure they don't talk."

"You think I haven't done that already Russ-man", Wade replied, "On my way here I had gut feeling that those pricks had something to do with this and I stopped by their house to break their teeth in. But they weren't home so I just trashed the place."

"So we're screwed?"

"Probably yeah."

"Wade that's not helping", Carol replied, "We gotta do something."

"Let's inject him with Cockroach larva!", Zach suggested.

"Ew", Carol said in disgust.

"You do know that's physically impossible", Lisa added.

"How do you know? Did you ever try it?"

"Did _you_ ever try it?"

Zach then just stood there, knowing he couldn't come up with a come back, "Touche."

Lisa saw this and knew her triumph, "I rest my case."

"No offense Lisa", Wade said, "But if your a genius and know what you can or can't put in a needle, why not build a time machine and go back in time to when punk human Rufus was a baby, and change or kill him then. In fact head back a little further, stop his father from even being conceived. And go back even further, kill baby Hitler."

"Well, that I can do, but interfering with the past would drastically alter the future. And the journey would result in our butts being in front."

"You say it as if it was a bad thing."

"Ugh", they heard someone slowly coming upstairs, "Please don't tell me you want that."

They turn around to see it was Ronnie Anne who was in her usual new outfit with Sid by her side.

"Ronnie Anne? Are you okay?", Carol asked as she quickly ran over to her.

"Yeah", she replied, "Banged up at first but i'm fine now", the young mutant girl then noticed someone wasn't around, "Wait, where's Lincoln?"

"He's outside in the backyard blowing off some steam", Carol answered.

Lisa then walked up to her brother's female friend, "Ronnie Anne, what do you remember?"

"Uh, we were heading back home and then Stankco was messing with us and Lincoln snapped and he saw his claws. He knew who Lincoln was and said he was gonna call the cops."

"He did call the cops?" asked Stella.

"H-he tried to but, Lincoln tried to stop him and so did I."

"And...?", asked Liam.

"H-he was just so fast. Not as fast as you Liam, but...we couldn't take him. He threw me into a lamp post and it fell on my head...then everything went dark."

"So we are screwed", Margo said.

"We're not screwed", Carol said, "Hopefully he didn't call the cops. I mean, we haven't seen any so far. So they don't know about it, right?"

"Either that, or they just don't give a shit", Wade replied, "A lot of the time whenever I give someone a pavement facial, cops don't come t'ill the next day."

"Doesn't anyone call them?", asked Carol.

"Only when people find them the next day. And me when I just really don't like them."

"That doesn't really help us, Wade", Francisco said.

"Did anyone find them before you did?"

"Some lady called us and told us where they were", Carol said, "But we didn't see anybody else there."

Just then they heard an alarm coming from the front gate.

Back outside, Lincoln is still venting to his sisters, Clyde and Sam.

"Now he really knows who I am, and what I am! He's probably already called the police!"

"Maybe he didn't", Clyde suggested, "It might just be an empty threat."

Just then, Liam then rushed over in a split second, "Uh, fellas. We got the fuzz at the door."

"What?!", they all said in uniform.

They quickly went back inside to the living room and saw from the camera at the front gate. The fed showed a police officer ringing the bell.

"Aw crap", Lynn said.

"LA PD", the officer said into the intercom.

Looking at the feed, Lisa noticed something off about the cop. She appeared to have a black eye, but the thing she found interesting was that she saw that the women's eyes flashed yellow. Lisa gasped, "That women is a mutant!"

Everyone gasped, "Mutant cop?!", Sid said.

While everyone was worried, Lincoln started to smell the scent of the cop, "Smell something dude?", asked Luna.

Lincoln just kept sniffing, apparently someone left a window open which helped him pick up the scent. "You smell it?"

Luna, Lynn and Lana picked up the scent of the cop, "It's that cop lady", Lynn replied.

"Yeah, just mutant police on our back", Luna replied.

Lana sniffed too, "She smells worried."

"Really?", asked Carol, "Why would she be worried?"

To his sisters, it was just another mutant. But to Lincoln, it was a very familiar scent. He kept sniffing trying to recognize who had that scent, as if he's known it all his life. He let out a faint gasp as he then knew who it was, "It's her."

"Who?", asked Clyde.

Lincoln didn't say who it was, but he trusted his gut on what to do, "Let her in."

"What?!", everyone shouted.

"Have you lost your frontal lobe!", Lisa exclaimed.

"Lincoln we can't just let some mutant stranger cop in", Carol said.

"She's not, trust me. Please."

While Lincoln apparently trusted the lady, the others didn't, "We're sorry Lincoln", Carol said, "But we can't take a risk."

Their mind was made up, but Lincoln trusted his gut on this. With a straight face, he opened the front door and headed outside, "Lincoln?"

They boy headed towards the front gate but to his surprise found that the cop was gone. But Lincoln sensed she was still nearby. Following his nose, he turned to his right were there was a large lot of trees next to the driveway. He slowly move towards the lot, "Hello?"

As he moved closer, he could just make out the shape of a women in the shadows come towards him. Then like a ghost, she walked out of the shadows and into the light.

Lincoln couldn't believe it, she was looking out for him and his sisters, and he never knew it until now. "Mom?"

The police lady smiled as she then started change, literally change. She began to transform from her feet up, like a wave going over, the police uniform slowly changed into blue skinned women with yellow eyes wearing black shorts and a black crop tank top with the face and body shape of a very familiar women with blond hair from Lincoln's past. "Hi sweetie."

Lincoln started to tear up as she knelled down to his level and and opened her arms, they both gave each other one of the biggest hugs they ever had. Mother and son were back together again.

"Your a mutant too?", asked Lincoln.

"I'm sorry Lincoln", Rita replied, "I didn't want any of you to be afraid of me."

Lincoln smiled at his fellow mutant mother, knowing that he wouldn't be afraid of his own mother in her true form.

"HEY!", the moment was soon shattered when they both heard Lynn yelling nearby as Lincoln saw her with Luna, and Lana, "Get your hands of my little brother or else!"

"Lynn wait!", Lincoln tried to stop them bu the three of them popped their claws and were about to pounce.

Then all of a sudden, "WAIT!", the three of them couldn't move. As if something or someone was restraining them, they couldn't move a muscle. They struggled to move but saw their younger sister Lisa running towards them with her right hand held out and open.

"What?! Lisa, let go of us!", Lynn shouted.

"Don't any of you see who that is?", Lisa exclaimed.

"Guys, it's okay. See.", Lincoln showed his sisters who the 'cop' was. She stood back up and were shocked to see that it was their mother, Rita, and she was a mutant too.

"Mom?!", they said simultaneously.

Rita smiled, "Hi kids."

Lisa then gently placed her sisters down and the three retracted their claws. They quickly rushed over to her and gave her a big group hug. Lincoln even joined in again.

"Normally I wouldn't express visible human emotions, but...", Lisa started to cry as she quickly joined the group hug and hugged her mother.

* * *

At 35,000 feet in the air, Lori, Bobby and their families were now onboard their flight bound for Los Angeles.

They all made it through security without anymore incident and boarding went easy.

Lori and Bobby were sitting together while everyone else was scattered throughout the plane do to them buying their tickets at the last minute.

While they settled themselves in for the flight, Lori and Bobby were discussing that the plan was for once they land. "Okay, as soon as we land, we'll rent a van and split out into groups and spread out to cover more ground."

"Yeah, but babe where do we even begin to look", Bobby said, "This is one of the biggest cities in the world."

"We start in places that they literally would go, comic book stores, skate parks..."

"Alright", Bobby agreed but then he started to look out the window and saw the clouds pass by as their plane soared through the sky, "Hey babe."

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"D-do you think I'm useless?"

Lori didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that...", he then whispered into his girlfriend's ear, "... I have wing but I can't even fly. If I could, wouldn't it make this easier. I could fly around town and try to find them."

"Oh Boo Boo Bear, your not useless. Everyone goes through things at different times. You'll learn to fly."

"But when?"

"Someday, I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Bobby felt better hearing Lori's reassurance. She believed he can fly, maybe he just needs to believe in himself.

* * *

Having found out that their mother was a mutant too, the siblings and their friends invited her inside.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us you were a mutant?", asked Lincoln.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry", Rita replied, "I hoped none of you would ever see me like this. Not even your father."

"Wait a sec, Dad didn't know either?", asked Luna.

"No, right after you left I told him... and he didn't take it well at first."

"He screamed?", Lisa said nonchalantly, knowing how their father was.

"And fainted."

"Ah yes. Typical."

"What, you ran away too?", asked Lana.

"No sweetie, your father was hurt a bit at first but I explained why I hid it, I've had these powers ever since I was a kid. Pop-pop was worried how others would react if they saw me like this so I always had my human form on. Whenever my mother came home, she'd help teach me how to control my powers and be proud of my gift."

"A-are you?", asked Lincoln.

"For most of the time yes, but I was always afraid if someone I cared about saw me like this."

"Well I am a bit... shocked, to see you like this, b-but in a good way. I guess we really are a family of mutants."

"I still can't believe this", Lynn spoke up, "So what are you doing here in California?"

"After you kids left, I told your father the truth and we both came up with an idea that I would keep an eye on you. I saw on the news that Carol ran away with you kids, so I talked to her father and asked if there was any place you would go and he told me where you were staying. I few out here a couple of times and I was in disguise whenever I came out here."

"And you were here last night", Lincoln said, "It was you I smelled at the restaurant."

Rita nodded, "I told you I was gonna keep an eye on you, and I saw what happened", Rita explained that she saw the the fight between her son and Ronnie Anne against Steak Stankco. She saw the moment when that punk stepped on his claws and called the police. While disguised as an accordion player, she wasn't gonna let him rat out her son to the authorities. She personally fought Stankco even though he managed to fight back a bit, even giving her a black eye. He was knocked out, Rita believed he would have no memory of what happened and quickly took her unconscious son and his best friend back to the house safely before the police arrived.

"Your the one who brought us back? And you stopped him from calling the cops?", Rita nodded as this was a relief to everyone, "Mom, thank you, for keeping our secret and us, me safe."

"A mother always cares."

Lincoln then got an idea, "Hey, tomorrow we're all going to New York to that Xavier School, you should come with us."

Rita was surprised as the rest of the Loud sisters were all onboard for that idea, "You really want me to go with you?"

"Yeah mom!", Lana said all excited, "It's a place for mutants, and your one too, like us. You gotta come, please?"

Rita took a moment to think about it, but the thought that quickly came to her head was that she would be going with her lost kids somewhere safe for them, and that was all she needed, "Alright, I'll come."

The Loud kids cheered and hugged their mother once again knowing that tomorrow she'll be going with them to Xavier's school, "This is gonna be great!", Lincoln said, "I guess Professor X will be surprised to see another mutant with us."

"Well, he might be surprised to see me", Rita said.

"Why? Do you know him?"

"No, I've never met him, but your grandmother was a part of the X-Men. She was their team leader and she worked along with him She was even one of the founding members."

"No way!", Lincoln couldn't believe it, neither could Clyde, "I've got two grandparents in the X-Men?! And one of them started a superhero team, that's amazing!"

"People are always amazed by someone who can do crazy stuff like mutants", Wade said to Zach on the side, "Someday i'm gonna find a place of people that are worse than me at everything. Just a whole bunch of functional idiots, I'm gonna go there and i'm gonna be their Superman."

"Isn't that Canada?", asked Zach.

"You shut your goddamn trash mouth."

* * *

Throughout the day, Steak Stankco's injuries were enough for him to go home that same day.

Because he was found by the police, they interviewed him at the hospital and asked questions regarding what happened. But before the police came to question him, his father told him not to tell the police anything about being attacked by mutants or that one of them was his classmate Lincoln who the government was after. When the cops talked to him, Steak said he didn't remember what happened, he was just walking home and he was bashed on the head from behind and that's it. After that, the police decided that the incident was a gang assault.

Soon after, Steak was discharged as he and his father waited outside the hospital on a bench for several minutes, waiting for an old friend of Stan. Steak had bandages around his head, left wrist and cheek.

Then a car pulled up and parked along the curb nearby. Stepping out of the driver's seat was Agent Fowler, "Stan!"

Stan then got up and walked over to his old friend, "How ya been Mikey?"

"Good. But not completely. Seems you've got a _special_ mutant your hands here."

"Looks like", Stan then turned over to his son still sitting close by, "Steak come here", the son then got up and stood right next to his father, "This is my son Steak."

"Nice to meet ya", Steak couldn't extend his right arm for a handshake but couldn't due to it being in a sling.

"Nice to meet you too kid. Wish it was under better circumstances", Fowler then turned his attention back to Stan, "Stan do you think we talk privately?"

"Yeah sure", Fowler then lead the two Stankcos into his rental car to talk privately.

* * *

Lori's plane landed later that afternoon. Her, Bobby and their families deplaned at LAX and collected their luggage.

Lori was at the rental car counter and rented a van for everyone. A valet then brought the van to the curb of the arrivals level and the nine of them jumped in.

"Alright guys, here's the plan", Lori said, ""We're gonna go the hotel and check in. Right after that, we're gonna split into groups: Me, Bobby, CJ, Lola, and Lily are gonna look north and find the school where that picture is, Leni, you, Carlota, Luan, and Carlitos check out south, anywhere where they literally would go."

They all agreed on the plan. Lori then started the van and they headed for their hotel.

* * *

Steak explained to Fowler Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's attack on him last night. He told him that their his classmates and that there were always hanging around other kids.

Fowler knew instantly what those other kids are, "Those other kids are mutants too."

"How do you know?", asked Steak.

"Their all from Royal Woods. When we were close to catching them in a railyard they attacked us. Ice powers, laser eyes, fire powers. Ring any bells?"

"Their X-Men?" asked Stan.

"Well no, but the boy's like Weapon X."

"You think we don't know?", Stan replied sarcastically.

"Actually, he might be really close to him", Steak added.

"What do you mean?"

"He's got the claws just like him, he call's himself _The Wolverine_, and he said he's got a grandfather whose called that too."

"What?!", Fowler couldn't believe what he just heard, "He's Logan's grandson? That doesn't make any sense, none of his parents look like him."

"His father couldn't be", Stan said, "He's a wimp."

"Nevertheless he's related to him, and he's with a bunch of young powerful mutants. The president called off my search but that's not gonna stop me from doing my job. I'm gonna find them, and I want you to help me."

Stan was surprised, "You want me back in?"

"Of course. Stan you were one of the best Sentinel Agent I've ever known. Don't you ever think about taking down mutants again? Chasing them down? Showing that no mutant can overpower the true dominant species on the planet."

All those thoughts then began to flood Stan's mind as they reminded him of when he was younger. The time with the action and satisfaction of catching a filthy mutant and putting them away and in their place. Now with the thought of doing it again, his son might get to take part in it too and that 'Undies' and his friends are mutants just made this even better.

"So what do you say Stan?"

Stan smiled as he turned to his old friend, "You know damn well what the answer is."

Fowler got his answer, "Welcome back", but the thought with his best friend back and of taking down the boy's group again when last time was a bloodbath. He needed all the help he can get, and he knew of the best person, "You know, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna need all hands on deck."

Neither Stan nor his son knew what Fowler meant, "Okay, who?"

"Buckle up boys, we're going for a ride."

Both Stankco's didn't know what Fowler was thinking or who he's talking about, but Stan trusted him so both complied. Fowler then drove them off, heading north.

* * *

By nightfall, after hours of searching all over the city, Lori and Bobby returned to the hotel with no luck. The searched all the places their siblings would go to, but didn't find them. The only things they found was Lola trying to see the famous spots in the city and even trying to sneak into Disneyland. CJ even found himself with a very nice blue pirate coat that matched his pirate hat, but nothing that gets them closer to finding their family.

It wasn't luck on Leni and Carlota's group either, they didn't find them. What they did manage to do was take a couple of very nice selfies art popular spots and even some with a few celebrities.

Both parties were exhausted after a whole afternoon of searching by the time they got back to their hotel, it didn't take long for all of them to be fast asleep. Well, almost all of them.

Bobby was the only one who was still awake, but was lost in thought. He stared out the window, looking out into the Los Angeles nighttime skyline. He felt useless, with wings like his he could have had a much better chance at finding his sister, but he couldn't. Just knowing that he can't fly just makes him feel even worse. But then, he decided to do something about it.

He changed his shirts into the special ones his abuela and tia Frida that had holes in the back to let his wings out.

He then quietly snuck out of the room and headed upstairs towards the roof.

Standing on the edge of the roof, Bobby took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He was preparing himself for something he saw in a movie of unlocking his full potential with his gift, a leap of faith. In the movie, the hero with amazing gifts took a leap of faith and in a split second, unleashed the full force of his powers and lifted up before he could hit the ground. If a leaf of faith is all it takes for him, it could also work for Bobby.

With a determined face, he was about to jump. Then he looked down to see the immense height he was about to jump from.

He then got scared, and took the stairs instead.

Now safely back on the ground, Bobby looked around and saw a much shorter building right next to the hotel.

He then raced up that building's stairs and made it to the roof.

Now with a much shorter height, he felt less scared and more determined. After a few last minute stretches, he finally was ready.

He started to run towards the edge, nothing was gonna stop him. But as soon as he got close to the edge, "Woah! Woah! Woah!", he got scared again and tried to stop himself. He stopped right on the edge but lost his balance, "AHHHHHHHH!", Bobby then fell off the edge of and then landed face first on a gargoyale. He then felt himself starting to roll off "Oh no!", he quietly said to himself and fell again, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", he then landed on his back on top of a car directly below, crushing the roof down and alarm going off.

In so much pain, Bobby just remained there as a few people walked by. Fortunately for him, none of them really cared that he just fell off a building, totaled someones car or the fact that he had the wings of an angel.

"Don't pay any attention, just pretend i'm not here", he said faintly as the people just casually walked by as he just lay there, "Okay. Thanks LA."

* * *

Somewhere nearby in a small apartment in Hollywood, a blind old lady was making herself a cup of tea while she was listening to the radio. Due to her not having any eyesight and her laughing from the the comedy playing on the radio, she didn't notice her nephew Wade sneaking in from the front door.

He silently entered, making sure the door wouldn't squeak, even putting on his crocks. As she sat down on the couch, her nephew was kneed down with his head on the arm right next to her.

He waited until the next line, "_I'm thinking it over._"

She was startled and pulled out a gun, "Mother Fucker!", but she knew who it was and didn't pull the trigger, even though the gun wasn't even pointed at him, "Fuck! The hell you do that for? Don't you know how to knock?"

Wade stood up and moved to the middle of the living room, "I thought you saw me,...with your ears."

"Lucky I didn't shoot you in the..."

"The wall? The refrigerator? It smells like old lady pants in here", the teen then fell to the floor and just laid there on the rug.

"Yes, i'm old, I wear pants."

"But your no lady", Wade then looked at the reader, "My Aunt Al. She's like Robin to my Batman, except she's old, and blind, and I think she's in love with me. That's incest right there. Wait, pretty sure Batman loves Robin too", the teen then shifted his attention back to his aunt, "So tomorrow I'm going to New York with Carol and her family and I'm gonna be gone for a while."

"When are you not running off somewhere on some no good dare-doo?"

"Well, if you don't like it, then why don't I stay home and build the cheap Bob's furniture while you give me your social security for my needs", her nephew said in a tone.

"Why you such a douche today?"

Wade then got aggravated and got up, "Let's recap. The Cockthisels who've been picking on my girlfriend's family slash made my life nothing but an endless running river of piss blood knows one of the kids is the wanted kid from the news."

"That whited haired boy?"

"Oh yeah. And i'll be dammed if those mohawked asswipes ruin his life too."

Al knew why her nephew's so worried about the boy, "Wade, I know what your doing. But helping this boy, isn't gonna bring Connor back."

"I know this isn't gonna bring Connor back. I don't want anyone to be fucked by those two ever again."

"He reminds you of him doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he dose", Wade was starting to get a bit emotional, "He's a good kid. It's bad enough he already experienced the hell that comes in the form of Stankcos..."

"And he's fine."

"He's lucky, cuz people like him despite what viewer ratings and haters say online. He's just a victim of bad writing and Lincoln torture."

"Sweetie, you need to move on. Conner was happy when he was with you."

"But he wasn't in the end", Wade even started to shed a tear as thoughts of an old friend started to come back. But he quickly changed his tone and wiped the tear away, "And I'm not gonna let it happen again", the teen stood back up and headed to his room to start packing his bags. While he stormed out, he let out a fart, "Hashtag drive-by."

* * *

Around midnight, most of the mutants in the house were fast asleep. Tomorrow's a big day and they needed all their rest for their long flight to New York and meeting Professor Xavier.

There was however one who wasn't asleep.

While everyone else was sleeping peacefully, Lincoln had been tossing and turning ever since he went to bed, but not from having a nightmare like he usually had. The boy kept moving in bed out of some kind of discomfort. He tried to get comfortable, he just couldn't. After many hours, Lincoln then opened his eyes and walked out of bed and headed out to his room's balcony.

He stood out there and took a deep breath of fresh air in an attempt to calm himself of his nerves. But it didn't work. He just looked out at the night sky with his head on top of the railing and sighed, lost in thought.

While out there, he neglected to notice that his bedroom door silently creaked open and someone entered his room.

He smelled the intruder, but he knew who the intruder was, "Ronnie Anne, i'm not in the mood for a surprise prank or training."

Ronnie Anne then walked up behind Lincoln onto the balcony, "I'm not here for that. You okay?"

Lincoln sighed, "I got a lot on my mind."

Ronnie Anne then placed her hand on Lincoln's back, comforting him. "What's wrong?"

"It's a lot. I'm nervous about going to New York tomorrow."

"Why? You afraid of airport security guards?"

"No, I got over that. I-it's about meeting my grandpa. What I've heard from Pop-pop, he's really tough, i'm just worried that... he might not want to meet us."

"I thought Lisa told that Professor guy not to tell him?"

"She did, but sooner or later we're gonna have to tell him. What if any of us go up to him and say, 'Hello Logan, we're your grand kids who you never knew existed', and he just shrugs us off and what's nothing to do with us?"

"Okay, I get it, your worried he won't accept you. But shouldn't worry about this too much. Maybe once he gets to know you and your sisters, he'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"At least you know that you have friends and family who will already. I accept you."

Lincoln was touched by Ronnie Anne's statement, "Thanks Ronnie Anne. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?", Ronnie Anne asked confused.

"About the fight last night, it ruined the special night I had planned for us."

"Dude, you didn't start the fight."

"But i'm the one who tried to punch him. He insulted you and made you cry. It felt like the time when I did the same to you. I didn't what you to go through that again."

"Well, I gotta give you that. At least you didn't say any racist slurs. But if someone said anything like that to you, they'd be eating out of a straw for a year."

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks, but no one should ever say that to you. Especially him."

"I know, but it was really nice that you stood up for me."

"But it got us exposed. He saw my claws. It's my fault."

"Lincoln, your mom already took care of him. He probably won't even be able to remember his own name. Besides, your not a wanted fugitive anymore, remember. We're going to New York tomorrow, just relax."

Lincoln then realized that Ronnie Anne dose have a point, "Yeah, I guess your right. I just don't wanna see you guys get in trouble because of me."

"We're not", Ronnie Anne then yawned as she was getting tired, "Come one let's get some sleep."

"Hey, Ronnie Anne. Uh, w-would you, stay with me tonight?"

Ronnie Anne wasn't expecting Lincoln to ask something like that, but she could see that Lincoln needed someone, "Sure", the two tweens they crawled into bed ready to get some much deserved shut eye, "Hey Linc, even though things didn't end the way you wanted, I really enjoyed last night."

"I just wanted to do something special for us. After everything we've been through since we got here, we should just have a night just to enjoy a nice night to ourselves."

"Yeah, I know. And if you plan on doing another one, you can always count me in."

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks", with a yawn and both their eyes starting to get heavy after a long and worrisome day, they finally called it a day as the two then lye down side by side, "Night Ronnie Anne."

"Night Linc."

And with that, both tweens then closed their eyes and drifted into slumber.

This day was full of mixed emotions for Lincoln. First he was furious and embarrassed that he and Ronnie Anne got their asses kicked by the Stankco boy despite them both having what Lisa described as vicious and deadly mutant features. Not to mention that they got exposed and the bully even had the nerve to threaten them by calling the police. Which he actually did.

But fortunately for them, his mother stopped him before he could even say a word to the authorities. That was a pleasant surprise for him and his sisters. His mother was a mutant too, and a shape shifting one at that. She was watching them in disguise the whole time to make sure they were all okay since they left home. She even carried them both back to the house herself after the fight so the cops wouldn't find out their mutants. And that their grandmother was mutant hero who saved the president's life back in the 70's, and was even the team leader of the X-Men.

So Lincoln's got two grandparents to this mutant team, one on each side of his parents. That's quite the legacy's to live up to, and so far his only legacy is going on two game shows, stealing a cat, a small role as the same cat's personal litter-box cleaner in a bad movie and oh yeah attacking two teens in a park in public, slaughtering a bunch of cops, getting his ass beat by one of the biggest jerks in town and let's not forget that he's the reason why people have been more afraid of mutants since ever before. It felt like he just undid everything the X-Men and what his grandmother wanted to accomplish, a chance for mutant equality.

Was this going to be his legacy? The one he thought his family saw him as, a black sheep, a screw up, nothing but bad luck? He always wanted to be a true hero like the ones in his comics. Maybe someday he actually could be. If his grandparents were, then why can't he?

* * *

Around the same time, after about five hour drive up the California coast, the Stankcos and Fowler arrived at a cathedral in San Francisco.

While Fowler drove them here for a reason, Stan wasn't exactly sure if this was true, "You sure he's here?"

"Positive", Fowler replied as he and the Stankcos got out of the car.

The three of them entered the cathedral as there was a mass was going on, nearing it's end. They sat towards the rear were they still had a good look at the reverend. The reverend was an old man with short brownish-grey hair and trimmed facial hair wearing glasses.

"Saint Michael, the archangel, defends all on earth to help man protect themselves from all types of creatures from hell", the reverend said to the church goers, "Created by the devil to wreak havoc upon the earth and inflict sin to man. The archangel gives us all strength for the lord's will to defend themselves form the wickedness and evil of the devil and the devil's creations. God wants brave souls who want to live the lives he gave them, without fear of evil. With the lord's love, that part of him will always lead to those strong of will to triumph over evil, forever and ever."

The organist then played the closing song, and the mass was over. The Reverend then exited to a hallway behind the altar.

As the visitors exited the church, Fowler rose from his seat and headed towards the altar

"Wait here", Stan told his son.

Steak on the other hand didn't really want to stay put, "What? And what an I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, pray or something", Stan then followed Fowler, leaving Steak board as hell in the nave.

Fowler followed the Reverend behind the altar as he headed further down.

"Excuse me sir", the Reverend didn't acknowledge Fowler as he kept on his way, "Colonel Stryker."

The reverend then finally stopped and turned around to see agent Fowler, "Michael Fowler, I'll be damned."

"I think your gonna be even more damned", Fowler replied with a smirk.

Just as he said it, Stan then walked up next to Fowler, "Good to see you Colonel."

Styker couldn't believe it, "Stanley Stankco, well this certainly is a surprise. I never thought I see two of my best soldiers coming to see me. Please, please, come in."

Both Fowler and Stankco followed Stryker into his office in the rear of the cathedral.

"So, how've you boys been?", Stryker said as he removed his stole and rosary.

"Good so far", Stan replied, "Been keeping busy."

"Any children?"

"A son, Steak. He's out in the church."

"Congratulations. Is he...?"

"No, he's not thank god."

"Good", Stryker then sat down at his desk and turned to Fowler, "What about you Michael?"

"Sentinel Services still going strong sir. That's actually why we're here. We want you to help us Colonel Stryker", Fowler placed a file folder on Stryker's desk. Stryker opened it and found it was a file on the boy Fowler's looking for, "It's about the boy from Royal Woods."

"Is that right?"

"You know about it?"

"Saw it on the news. I always pay attention whenever a mutant makes the headlines."

"So you know what he is?"

"You never forget a mutant with claws like that."

"Well this might just be another reason sir", Stankco added.

"Prey tell."

"He told my son that he's got a grandfather whose called 'The Wolverine'".

"Is that right?", Stankco nodded, "So the Wolverine had a child."

"We saw his parents", Fowler said, "They don't appear share any similar features to Weapon X, no known mutant abilities."

"So either one parents' abilities are dormant or it skips generations, nevertheless it passed on to grandchild."

"Grandchildren, he's the sixth of eleven."

"Eleven?", Fowler nodded, "So there's more."

"Yes, and it appears most of them have abilities too. Not just of Wolverine. We caught one. Along with other kids who tested positive as mutants."

"And what about the rest of his siblings?"

"One of them is away at university, we have no information on any of her abilities if she even has any. We believe four of them are with him already, while the remaining four got away, last seen heading west."

"Looks like someone's planning a family reunion."

"Stan said he goes to school with his son, and I found the address. The last time we tried to catch him, he launched an attack with other mutants who fled town with him."

"Well then, you know where he is, I'll give you the best thoughts how to intercede.

"Your gonna be with us when we intercede", Styrker was caught off guard when he heard what Fowler said, "No one knows Weapon X better than you sir. If he's as hard to take down like Logan, your the best way to catch him. I'm even bringing Stan back for some extra muscle. We're gonna need all the help we need, and there's no one who knows this better than you sir."

Stryker didn't know what to say, "You sure you want me?"

Fowler smiled, "I wouldn't have came here if I didn't."

Stryker then stood up and looked out his office window to think. Weapon X, The Wolverine, has a family of mutants, one of which for sure appears to remind him of his failed experiment. A fugitive mutant boy, who was also living with other mutants in southern California, could be the possibly of him correcting his failure with The Wolverine and all those whose affiliated with him by either relationship and blood or even putting one or the other to an end. Maybe even both. A chance to do things differently, Fowler and Stankco were two of his best soldiers and shared in his views of mutants. With Fowler being the head of Sentinel Services, and Stankco being one of the strongest men he knew returning to the field, so many possibilities Stryker had to finally finish what he started years ago.

The former military man then turned around and grinned, "Then we better get started."

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**So that shape shifting mutant who's been following Lincoln and his friends was actually the Loud's mother, Rita. Rita was the love child between Albert and Raven Darkholm, aka Mystique. Rita was born in 1973 right before Mystique freed the mutants in Vietnam and attempted to assassinate Boliver Trask. She has her mothers powers of shape shifting and blue color but not her scales. Unlike her mother, Rita doesn't walk around naked in her true form (that's actually something that got passed down from Raven to Lincoln as he always likes being in his underwear and Lily for constantly throwing off her diaper), but she wears an all black version of her workout clothes just without the sweatbands. If you've seen X-Men: Dark Phoenix, then you know what happened to Raven.**

**Lori and Bobby also have mutant gifts. Bobby has the wings of Warren Worthington III, aka Angel/ ****Archangel, but he dosen't know how to fly. Lori's powers are those Callisto, meaning she has superhuman reflexes and speed.**

**Also, Agent Michael Fowler and Stan Stankco are friends. They were both soldiers under William Stryker by the time of the Weapon X project in 1983 (X-Men: Apocalypse). After Stryker went to prison, both Fowler and Stankco were members of Sentinel Services before Stan retired for his family shortly before Steak was born.**

**If that wasn't enough, we also see William Stryker himself, played by Brain Cox. If you read the original comics, then you know that Stryker at the time of his introduction was actually a reverend. Here, Stryker is currently a reverend in San Francisco after Fowler secretly broke him out of jail for his crimes from X-Men: Apocalypse. Now trying to find Lincoln who's got the same abilities as Weapon X, Fowler is bring along his old friend Stan and their mentor Stryker to hunt him down.**

**I'd also like to give a big Happy Birthday to Lincoln's first two voice actors, Sean Ryan Fox and Grant Palmer.**

**Before I close out, if some of you heard, _Black Panther _star Chadwick Boseman passed away at the age of 43 after a four-year battle with colon cancer. I can't even begin to express this as such a terrible loss, he was a great actor and I would like to pay my respects to him and his family. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to him too even though Black Panther isn't in this story (this isn't a spoiler, I'm really upset about his passing).**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think, and share this story.**

**See you guys soon.**

**In loving memory of Chadwick Boseman: 1976-2020, R.I.P. Wakanda Forever!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Trip to New York, Part 1

**Hello there, here we go with yet another chapter of my Loud House, X-Men Xover.**

**This is where things get a little more interesting. Our group of mutants are finally heading for New York and, let's just say that someone...important, has plans for them. Well, some of them.**

**But enough of that, I don't want to spoil it, that'll ruin the fun.**

**So here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Trip to New York, Part 1**

Another day starts in Southern California.

Some of the office faculty at the local Middle School have just arrived for another day of work. They have a latter start to the summer than students with them posting final grades and last minute paperwork.

In the visitor's entrance, one of the school security guards had arrived to watch and record any visitor to the school. A few minutes after he arrived, Lori and Bobby came through the door, "Excuse me sir", Lori said, "We need to speak with the principle. We're trying to find our siblings."

The guard wasn't sure about these two but he saw that they were serious and desperate, "One second please", he then headed to the main office leaving Lori and Bobby waiting in the visitor's entrance area.

Soon the guard returned with the principal, "May I help you?"

"Y-yes ma'am, we're trying to find our siblings and their friends."

"We think they go to this school", Bobby added as he pulled out his phone and showed her the photo of the slime prank back in September, "These are them. They've been missing for over a year."

The principal looked closely at the photo, "They do look familiar. But i'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Okay look, their names are Ronnie Anne and Lincoln."

"Their around 12- years old", Lori said, "One of them has white hair and a chipped buck tooth."

That did remind the principal of a student she dose see all the time in class, "Well there is this one student. Lincoln Howlett."

Bobby wasn't sure if that was Lincoln, "Howlett?"

"That's what Lisa said our grandfather's last name is, he must have changed it", Lori explained before turning back to the principal, "What else do you know about him?"

"Well he's not a troublemaker, some of the students call him _The Wolverine._ He said he's part of a foster family. He's driven here sometimes with around eight others by their older sister Carol."

"Wait, did you say older sister Carol?", the principal nodded yes, "Blond hair, kind of looks like me?", Lori described her friend Carol and again, the principle nodded yes and then it finally hit her, "I know where they are!", she then ran out pulling her boyfriend's arm, "Thank you!"

"U-uh, y-your welcome", the principle replied confused.

Using her mutant speed, Lori brought her and Bobby back to the van in under a second.

"Come on, we need to get to the Hollywood Hills!", Lori exclaimed.

"Finally!", Lola shouted, "I've been meaning to speak to dear old Mr. Clooney."

"Lola! That's not why we're going there. Carol said that her family used to live out here when she was little and they literally still own the house."

"They live with George Clooney?!", Leni asked excitedly.

"No! Carol's family has their own house!"

"How do you know their there?", asked Bobby.

"Because Carol left with them."

"Are you sure?", asked Luan.

"It's literally all we got", even thought Lori herself wasn't a hundred percent certain that they'll all be there, but it was better than nothing. She buckled up and drove towards the hills.

* * *

The house in which Lincoln and his friends have been staying in has been pretty quiet this morning.

A delivery truck pulled up across the street and it's driver walked up to the front gate with two packages and rang the bell on the intercom, "Delivery."

There was no answer, he rang the bell again and still nothing. The deliver man then opened one of the boxes and pulled out what looked like some kind of two wheeled toy and through the bars, he placed it on the driveway. He then pulled out a remote control and drove the device towards the house.

Inside the 'delivery' van was Fowler, Stryker, and both Stankcos watching a surveillance video on one of the monitors. Apparently the supposed toy was actually a rolling camera, and it was showing video feed of the outside of the house.

"A car's here", Fowler said, "They should be home."

"I didn't come back to just sit around like a bum", Stan said getting impatient, "When do we go in?"

"Patience Stanley", Stryker tried to calm the eager Stankco.

As the camera got closer to the house, they noticed movement from inside, "Wait what is that?"

Fowler zoomed in and saw that the curtains in one of the front windows were moving slightly, as if someone was running their fingers across .

"Drapes are moving...", Stryker said.

The Sentinel leader then jumped to conclusion, "Someone's there."

With that said, Fowler ordered was all they needed as Stan jumped out of the van in a bullet proof vest and the rest of the soldiers undercover dressed as other people such as random passers by, as bushes or plants, and even cross-dressing starting to storm the house.

Helicopters were now over the house as SWAT teams were lowered from choppers, and clime over the fences. They broke open the fence and swarmed the driveway with Stan at the helm with Fowler, Steak, and Stryker following last.

With the rest of the were now in position to take the house and were just waiting for Fowler's approval.

The Sentinel leader then banged his fist on the door with a gun in his hands, "LINCOLN LOUD! SENTINEL SERVICES! OPEN UP!"

"COME OUT LOUD!", Stryker shouted.

There was no response.

"ARE YOU GONNA COME OUT ARE WE GONNA HAVE TO COME IN UNDIES?!", Stan yelled.

Still, no one inside replied.

"LAST CHANCE LINCOLN!", the Sentinel leader shouted again.

Again, no one answered. Fowler then gave Stan a look and a small nod, in which the brute took a step back and then charged at full speed and rammed the front door in. The impact caused the door break open like a draw bridge and made Stan do a cartwheel inside the house as the rest of Sentinel solders then swarmed the house, entering from every window of every room.

The soldiers then searched all over the house to find any trace of the boy or any of his acquaintances as Fowler and Stryker entered the house last. But all they found inside were empty beds and furniture, other than that, the house looked completely deserted.

"Clear", one of the soldiers shouted, noting that he didn't find anything.

"Sir", one of the soldiers came up to Fowler, "There's no one here."

It turns out that what was causing the curtains to move was a robotic vacuum cleaner, which was enhanced by Lisa and Sid from an idea by Zach that doubles as a home security device. They first noticed it when it stopped and detected Stan, who was standing right in front of it.

"Threat detected", the vacuum started to charge up to shock the intruder but Stan quickly smashed it to pieces with his foot out of annoyance and frustration.

With the house empty and all their belongings gone, one explanation came to Fowler's head, "They knew", he said to himself before explaining to the rest of his men, "They knew the president called off my search and left before we could get to them."

"Who knows where they are", said one soldier.

"There's only one place where they can go", Stryker said, "But it's not gonna be easy to get into."

"You really think that bald-headed physic is gonna take them in?", Stan asked.

"Why wouldn't he Stanley?", Stryker said, "When ever a mutant comes knocking on his door, Xavier always answers. Given that some are related to Wolverine, he won't say no."

Both the Stankcos were pissed, "Great! I come out of damn retirement, only to find undies and his group of misfit freaks are already heading to Xaviers!", a frustrated Stan then punched a hole into a nearby wall while.

Seeing his old friend explode in a fit of rage, an old idea came to Fowler's mind, "Colonel, remember that old experimental mutant plan you had around the time of the Weapon X project?"

Stryker knew what he was talking about, "How could I forget."

"I think I might know how to kill several mutants with two stones."

* * *

Coming up on the hill, Lori and Bobby drove up the Hollywood hills, they were almost a block away from Carol's family home but saw the large commotion of police cars near the house.

"Hey, what's happening?", Leni asked.

Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to her or her group, Lori slowly backs up the van and parks it a few blocks down.

"Alright guys, stay in the car. Bobby and I are gonna go check this out. Carlota, your in charge if anything happens."

"Got it", Carlota replied as her cousin and his girlfriend stepped out.

Using her mutant speed, Lori moved herself and Bobby to the Carol's house in little under three seconds. There the two mutant teens hid in a nearby bush where they saw police and Sentinels all around the house.

Catching Lori's eye was the same Sentinel man from when he first came to her house a year ago who was after her brother, along with an older man, a familiar hulking-looking man with a beard and mohawk and a stocky boy with a similar mohawk around Lincoln's age. They were talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. In a flash, she and Bobby quickly moved to a closer bush to them so they could hear what they were saying.

"This is our best bet", Fowler said, "It's risky for all of us, but it could finally show the world to take the mutant threat seriously. We'll put the captured mutants on the carrier and just wait till Xavier and our 'friends' are onboard, they'll be done and mutants will be kept in their place."

Neither of them knew what they were talking about, but they knew one thing for sure, they were up to no good.

Bobby then started to feel something strange on his hand. He looked down and saw a spider was crawling across the back of his hand. He let out a small yelp in fear before Lori quickly covered his mouth and flung the creepy crawly away.

Unfortunately, Bobby's small fear peep was heard by some near by Sentinels. They slowly approached the bush and pointed their weapons at it. They got close and jumped the bush, "Gotcha!", but they looked through the leaves and found nothing and then simply shrugged it off as a false alarm.

Lori and Bobby dashed out of there and back to the van in a matter of seconds. Everyone in the van saw them looking on edge as they jumped back in.

"What happened?", asked Carlota.

"Sentinels took over their house", Bobby replied.

Everyone gasped, "Did they take them?", asked CJ.

"I don't think so buddy."

"Their up to something, they were talking about something about captive mutants and some kind of carrier", Lori said.

"If they aren't there, then where could they be?", asked Luan.

Lori tried to think where they might have gone now. Then she remembered what Lisa said about their grandfather, "Logan."

"Who's Logan?", asked CJ.

"He's our grandfather. Lisa said that he's living in New York with this Xavier guy and his team of mutants."

"Wait, so now we have to go to New York?", asked Leni.

"Looks like", Lori started up the car again but then looked in the rearview mirror and saw someone was missing, "Wait, where's Lola?"

Lola was a few blocks away, ringing the intercom at the front gates at a nearby mansion.

Somebody answered on the other side, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Clooney. If your looking for a beautiful young lady to star along side you in one of your next big movies, then your wait is over."

Lori then arrived and picked up Lola in her arm, "I'm literally so sorry Mr. Clooney. Big fan", Lori with Lola under her arm walked away.

* * *

While unbeknownst to them that their hideout home was being seized by Sentinels, the group of mutants were already onboard their flight bound for New York.

The seventeen mutants along with Wade were settling into for the five and a half hour journey. Well, at least trying to.

Zach didn't like the idea of flying on a plane while knowing he's friends with what Sentinel Services described as a dangerous mutant and him being a mutant himself. Being so involved with all his conspiracies, he was worried the whole time that the government would shoot down their plane to kill the mutants onboard at the cost of hundreds of innocent lives, like what happened with that plane that exploded off the coast of Long Island back in the 90's.

Clyde and Sid were sitting together in the row right behind Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. While he wasn't afraid of flying or prone to motion sickness, Clyde wasn't very comfortable. His fear of heights never really went away since he left home. Sitting in the aisle seat, he took a small glance through the plane window next to Sid who was watching an inflight movie. Even though he was looking at the clouds, the thought of being over ten thousand feet in the sky then got to him.

The boy then started to feel nauseous and saw his seat had no airsickness bag and quickly got up and ran to the lavatory and threw up in the toilet. Once it was out of his system, he looked up and saw that there was actually a guy sitting on the toilet, now with his shirt covered in Clyde's vomit. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Mother...", Clyde quickly shut the lavatory door before the man could shout at him or get up and went quickly sat back low in his seat.

"What did you do?", asked Sid.

"I don't wanna talk about it", Clyde replied.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sitting together. Ronnie Anne was enjoying herself, getting comfortable onboard when she turned to her left and noticed Lincoln wasn't. He was just looking out the window, simply watching the endless sea of clouds below pass by. Completely lost in thought.

"Still nervous?", she asked.

Lincoln didn't reply, he just let lowered his head a bid and softly sighed.

"Come on Linc, you've been waiting for a year. He's a part of a superhero team, in a school for mutant kids. How bad can he be?"

"He's fought in over a hundred years worth of wars, been through god knows how much pain, and was shot by firing squad. What's the odds he'll even like a kid like me who's only making other mutants like him look bad."

"Your not a bad person, they just pushed you over your limit. Your not the only one who attacked someone with your gifts. I attacked a gang of robbers in mercado, remember."

"You were defending Bobby and Sid."

"And you were defending your sisters. You used your gifts to keep your family safe, heck we both did it together for each other", Ronnie Anne let out a small chuckle with Lincoln doing the same.

"Point is, your a great guy Lincoln, once he gets to know you, I'm sure he'll accept you."

"And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't, then you know you'll still have us", Ronnie Anne smiled before speaking softly, "You'll still have me."

Lincoln heard what Ronnie Anne, including the second thing she added and he let out a small smile, even if he wasn't sure if his grandfather would accept him, he'll always have his friends and family. But even with Ronnie Anne's reassurance, he still wanted to at least have a relationship with his mutant grandfather. Lincoln's love of superheroes and the fact that Logan was like one and that they share the same abilities would mean so much to Lincoln and maybe things could finally go better with him and finally move on from the nightmares and feelings of guilt from the past.

Lincoln's been through so much in the last year since he found out he's a mutant, being ran out of town just because an accident and his new found gifts and have to leave home and start a new life to stay out of mutant jail. He thinks he's just always getting the short end of the stick most of the time and this has to be one of the worst, having powers of a hero and being feared and hated for it, he doesn't really know what to think about himself. Logan probably doesn't even know what it feels to be in his grandson's shoes, and that though just makes Lincoln even more nervous to meet him.

At that moment, one of the flight attendants came over to their row and handed Lincoln a can of his favorite soda, "Here you go", she said as she paced it on his try table.

Lincoln was confused by this as he didn't order a beverage yet, that was until he saw the 'flight attendant's' eyes flash yellow and her scent was all to familiar, "Thanks mom", Lincoln replied disconsolately.

His mother in disguise was worried about her son's upset mood. She disguised herself as a flight attendant so she could sneak onboard without paying but still had to keep playing the part so no one would arose suspicion, but she still kept an eye on her kids the rest of the flight.

* * *

Lori and Bobby and their families just arrived back at LAX and returned their van and just got past security after buying more tickets for a flight heading for Newark since it was the cheapest they could get.

They were sitting at the gate waiting for their plane to arrive. Lori was still wondering what the Sentinel man was talking about back at the house, "Put them in their place?"

"Babe, I don't like this", Bobby was getting worried, "The president called off the search for them, why are they still after them?"

"I don't know, Boo Boo Bear, but we literally need to get to New York before they do."

"This Xavier guy better be worth it if it means we have to fly across the country _again_, and the amount of jet lag I'm getting!", Lola was getting annoyed.

"Who's this Xavier guy again?", asked Carlota.

"He's like the headmaster of this special school for mutants", Lori explained, "He's got this team our grandpa's a part of, X-Men."

"X-Men?"

"I know, I don't get it either."

As they all waited for their plane to arrive, Lily was still holding on to Bun-Bun. Her older sisters made sure to have Lily remember her big brother along with the rest of her missing sisters. After a year, Lily was two and she still remembers her brother. She looked at Bun-Bun, "Lincoln."

* * *

At around six o'clock that afternoon, their plane landed at JFK International Airport. While they deplaned, the Loud kids were separated from their mother who was still in a flight attendant form as she couldn't leave until flight attendants are allowed to leave.

They headed down to baggage claim and collected their bags and just as they were heading to get train tickets to take them upstate and wait for their mother to catch up, they were approached by a man with very short hair in his early 30's, "Excuse me", he said in a British accent, "You must be the Howletts."

The group were a bit suspicious of the man, "How can we help you?" asked Wade, "Besides luring children into a panel van?"

The man just looked annoyed at Wade, "Another talker", he then looked back at the Loud kids, "I'm Ajax. I'm your personal escort to Xavier's institute."

"Oh so your our Chauffeur", Wade responded, "Great. I think I speak for everyone as we're really excited about our first day of superhero camp!"

"Wade!", Carol elbowed and whispered to her boyfriend, "Shut up!" She then turned to Ajax, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr...uh...Ajax."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Pingrey", while she didn't really know Ajax, there was something inside her saying that something wasn't right with him but didn't show it, "Please follow me, I have a line of limos that can accommodate all of you."

Some of them didn't trust Ajax but they still followed him to the limos as they were not going to split up, especially now.

They headed outside to find the line of limos Ajax had to supposedly take them to Xavier's School. Standing nearby was a women with black hair, who was actually the same women who was watching them back in California. She stood by as she greeted Ajax as she saw the group of mutants as the drivers put their bags in the trunks as everyone but the Loud kids were getting inside the limos.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride", Ajax said, "It's gonna be a while."

"Thanks Jax", Wade sassed as he put his luggage in the trunk in his limo, "P.S., you have something in your teeth. Right in the middle there, just uh nugget of...romain lettuce or something. It's been bothering me for a long time", Ajax didn't really look like he cared but then as he walked towards the limo in front of him, he looked at his reflection in the window to see if he did have something. Wade laughed as he fell for it, "Made you look. Hey is Ajax your real name? Cuz it sounds suspiciously made up. What is it really? Kevin? Bruce? Scott? Mitch? Rickster? _Is it Basil Fawlty?_" he said in a mocking British accent.

"Shut the fuck up", the women snapped back as the merc with the mouth just smiled and hoped in the back of the limo with Ajax in the same limo with just the Loud Kids only as the they drove off.

"So what's a pair of mutants like you doing in here in New York?", Ajax asked.

"We're here to meet our parental grandfather", Lisa said in a suspicious tone, "And might I ask, what do you know of Logan?"

"Other than the fact that the man is one of the best known mutant experiments I've ever known. And four of you, are just like him. Almost."

Hearing that their grandfather was part of some mutant experiment, and the fact that Ajax was already very shady, they realized that he wasn't taking them to Xavier's school and he's not what he seems, they walked right into a trap. The siblings minus Lisa popped their claws and pointed them at him with Ajax himself not even flinching.

"What do you want with us?!", Luna growled.

"A deal."

"What deal?", asked Lynn.

"You four are the grandchildren of one of the most deadly mutants ever known. A killing machine. And you have potential."

"What potential?", Lincoln asked.

"I have a workshop, that turns ordinary people into ones of, extraordinary abilities. And those already with those abilities, make them even better. I was a normal person long ago, treatment effects everyone differently. It made my friend Angel inhumanly strong. In my case, it enhanced my reflexes and scorched my nerve endings so I no longer feel pain. And in fact, I no longer feel anything. With my help, I can make you better. Give you the tools that made the Wolverine what he is. Become superheroes."

Once he heard that last part, Lincoln slowly retracted his claws, "What are you saying?"

Ajax smirked, "I can make you just like him. I want you to go through the adamantium procedure."

* * *

**And BOOM! Bombshell hit!**

**I'm sure your all familiar with Ajax, What's his name? If you do, then you know what's coming next.**

**Looks like Fowler, Stryker and the Stankcos were just a little short of catching Lincoln and his friends and family, same goes for Lori and Bobby. And it looks like Fowler's up to something else, what is it? Tell me what you think it is in the comments.**

**Stay tuned for Part 2, coming out sometime next month.**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think and like and share this story with all whose interested or might be.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
